Нирвана
by flertober
Summary: Немного бредовый макси, который я еле вымучила, но все-таки домучила.


Название: Нирвана.

Бета: Rengi

Главный герой: Шульдих

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: POW, angst, драма, юмор, немного романтики и саморазрушения.

Дисклеймер: герои не мои, манга и аниме тоже, даже умные мысли и образы принадлежат другим людям

Саммари: Бред, просто Бред, который не Кроуфорд, последний тоже есть.

Люди в большинстве,-- собственно говоря, в подавляющем большинстве,--  
ведут ту жизнь, которую им навязывают обстоятельства, и хотя некоторые  
тоскуют, чувствуют себя не на своем месте и думают, что обернись все иначе,  
так они сумели бы себя показать, прочие же, как правило, приемлют свой  
жребий если не безмятежно, то покорно. Они подобны трамваю, который вечно  
катит по одним и тем же рельсам. И они неизменно движутся взад-вперед,  
взад-вперед, пока в силах, а потом идут на слом. И не так часто встречаешь  
человека, который сам смело определил ход своей жизни. Если вам подобная  
встреча выпадет, к такому человеку стоит присмотреться получше.  
Сомерсет Моэм «Вкусивший нирваны»

Наги не нравился Шульдих.

Шульдиху не нравился никто. (с)

Белое танго душевнобольных

Мы танцуем бездарно (с)

Рада

Пролог.

Когда тушишь сигарету о развалины места, которое случалось называть своим домом, пусть и не очень желанным домом, все равно, что возвращаешь кольцо бывшему супругу, заключившему с тобой брак без любви.

- Прощай, школа, – будто глумясь, выдавил я из себя.

- Не поздновато ли тебе, Шульдих, заводить такие речи?

- А что, Кроуфорд, ты считаешь, что я уже вышел из детского возраста?

- Если ты хочешь в него вернуться, тебе стоит только попросить.

В устах убийцы, паранорма и моего босса это не звучало как неудачная шутка, скорее угроза, которую при любых обстоятельствах было несложно претворить в действие. Я поморщился и промолчал. На слабоумных телепатов я насмотрелся, а Кроуфорд был явно не в настроении, впрочем, я тоже. Солнце палило непрекращающимся потоком жара, от которого мокло и чесалось тело, яркий свет нервировал даже несмотря на затемненные очки, да и вообще погода и напоминающая пустыню обстановка никак не наводила на мысли о том, что мы находились в северной Европе, скорее это были пустыни субтропиков, желтые и голые холмистые ландшафты.

А команда Шварц всегда ходила в пиджаках.

От жары я зверел, руины, похожие на останки лабиринтов пирамид придавали пейзажу нереальность. Я присел на корточки и взял в руку горсть земли. И спиной почувствовал негодование Кроуфорда. Хотя сейчас я плевал на его негодование. Мы сделали это. Мы сделали то, к чему он вел нас. Мы теперь свободны. Я сжал во влажной от пота ладони землю и почувствовал все ликование. Мы победили.

Я – свободен. Наконец. Меня охватило ощущение свободы. Мне показалось, что электрические разряды проходят волнами по моей коже, возбуждая нервные окончания, от ощущения свободы волоски на коже вставали дыбом, а в паху чувствовалось явственное возбуждение. Наверное, я собирался трахнуть жизнь. А что остается делать, если она развела перед тобой ноги? Я втянул воздух и потянулся, поднимаясь на носки.

Достать до небес.

Потом развернулся и пошел прочь

_Куда?_

Трахнуть жизнь, поиметь ее по полной, а потом сдохнуть, но так, чтобы попасть в рай, если он есть. Хотя, это только мечты, для меня рай не возможен. Но это детали, кто обращает на них внимание?

Под толстыми подошвами трещали битые камни. Я секунду думал о том, чтобы, сосредоточившись на этом звуке, проигнорировать голос Кроуфорда, которому подчинялся не задумываясь. Но в этот раз все было по-другому: то ради, чего мы держались вместе, было разрушено, превратилось в прах талантами юного Наги, и... и больше не было ничего, способного удержать меня рядом с папочкой-Кроуфордом. В конце концов, я взрослый мальчик. А все дети когда-нибудь покидают свои семьи. Да, уйти от них – было моим истинным желанием. Сейчас, когда за мою голову не назначена награда, потому что ее некому назначать. Сейчас, когда все базы данных о Шварц, а значит и обо мне, начисто стерты. Самое время стать другим человеком, свободным человеком.

- Шульдих, стой! – я не остановился. Зачем?

- Стой, это приказ.

- Я больше не слушаюсь приказов, - бросил я, не оборачиваясь.

Его слова не заставили меня остановиться, остановиться заставил щелчок снятого предохранителя. Да! Моя сверхскорость! Это чудо, подаренное мне природой, чтобы спасать мне шкуру (а вы думали для чего?), в то же мгновение сработали рефлексы, я выстрелил в ответ, в тот же момент, что и прозвучал взрыв пороха в пистолете Кроуфорда, но я успел увернуться, а предвидение оракула на этот раз его не спасло. Даже не знаю почему, но я испытал шокирующее удивление, наблюдая за тем, как пуля буквально влепляется в лицо лидера, миг, и там уже кровавое месиво. На секунду я ощутил какой-то панический страх, он сковал меня, захолодил душу. Но только на одно мгновение, потом я оглушил Наги и Фарфарелло, смутив их сознание, я действовал слишком быстро, чтобы быть уверенным, что стер память о том, что это Я убил Кроуфорда: Наги бы никогда не простил мне такой шутки с печальным концом.

"Черт возьми, Бред, не верю, что ты так запросто позволил мне убить себя."

- Shit, - выругался я и только после этого медленно опустил пистолет.

В груди что-то сжалось от сожаления при взгляде на осевший труп бывшего командира. Но это не отменяло моей жажды свободы и отнюдь не гарантировало того, что во мне проснется несуществующая совесть (сейчас, разбежались). Я развернулся и пошел дальше, в сторону немецкого городка, где бы я мог угнать хорошенькую гоночную Феррари и драпануть в аэропорт. Нет, несмотря на то, что я немец, пребывание на родине мне претило, никаких заездов в родные пенаты, посещений мест памяти счастливого детства.

Глава 1.

Нирвана (санскрит) или ниббана (пали) в буддийских текстах трактуется как конец существования, эмансипация, освобождение, спокойствие, безопасность, лекарство от зла, высшее наслаждение, невысказанное...

Из какого-то словаря.

Но в жизни не все происходит как в сказке, даже если ты паранорм, самолеты не вылетают по твоему желанию. Нет, конечно, теоретически это возможно, не зря же я самый сильный телепат. Но, что-то мне подсказало, что внеплановый рейс пусть даже и небольшого Боинга привлечет нежелательное мне внимание. Особенно сейчас, когда я лишился (по собственно воле, причем) поддержки команды, это совсем не то, чего бы мне хотелось. Пришлось ждать часов в аэропорту до вылета в Японию. Все же благословен мой дар: у меня нет ни единого документа, но это все не серьезно.

_Почему в Японию? - спросите вы. _

Да, все банально просто, меня не будут искать там в первую очередь. Хотя, с другой стороны такому видному гайдзину будет сложновато затеряться среди малорослого косоглазого народца. Но с чем я не справлялся? Нет, Япония мне нравилась своим хаосом, жестокостью и безрассудством – никакого сравнения с расчетливой боярыней-Европой. Вот уж где меня бы вычислили в три счета, потому что в Европе все разложено по полочкам, каждый человек на своем месте. Хотя, возможно, после разгрома Эсцет, ситуация изменится, но не надолго. А Япония – это страна Восходящего Солнца. Это страна, в которой я обрел надежду на свободу. Это страна, в конце концов, где живут замечательные «котятки». Бегать от них, будто мышь, – еще одно искушение.

Япония – страна, в которой маленький, но удаленький немецкий демоненок может с легкостью затеряться среди таких же как он, только японских демонов.

Я погладил любимый пистолет в кармане неизменного зеленого пиджака и удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула в прилегающем к аэропорту недешевом ресторане, затем развернул меню, тряхнув волосами.

"Так, что тут у нас", - бормотал я себе под нос на чистейшем японском, приводя в недоумение пожилую пару за соседним столиком, на японца я совсем не походил. Стоило посмотреть на мою роскошную рыжую гриву и вглядеться в светло-синюю радужку глаз. Почти чистый ариец. А вы чего хотели? Мне не нравится немецкий, как минимум, пока я нахожусь в Германии, нет, это слишком говорить на родном языке в родной стране и не менее родном городе, который так приятно покидать. Креветки по-креольски и суп из шампиньонов, о, нет, это все слишком претенциозно. Я прикинул, сколько денег может быть на кредитке моего соседа (да, того самого, который опирался пивным брюшком о край стола и подозрительно косился на мой японский прононс), и решил, что на пару устриц хватит (да, вы представляете, сколько эта склизкая гадость стоит в аэропорту, так далеко от своего (устричного) дома?). Да именно, соседской должно хватить. И не подумайте, что у меня нет денег. И не смейте думать, что Шварц нуждаются, и им приходится использовать паранормальные способности, чтобы питаться и сохранять марку пупов (пупочков, пупиков – кому как нравится) земли. Нет, но я не хотел, чтобы после меня оставались электронные следы. Наги... сами знаете.

Не думаю, что бешонен может припомнить меня добрым словом, но, в конце концов, где он был, когда я убивал его любимого Кроуфи, наверное, был слишком в шоке, а приказа "Мочи!" не последовало. Интересно, а чего Бредли (ведь теперь, его, покойничка, можно называть по имени – и никому от этого плохо не будет. Даже сам Бредли в гробу не перевернется, потому что, хм, у него еще пока не гроба), так поступил. Ведь меня можно же было увещевать без оружия. Он пророк, он должен был предвидеть. А, может, он и предвидел. Но не успел проанализировать – и ошибся. Вот так глупо, первый раз в жизни (нет, ну, может, и не в первый). Но раньше ошибки пророка так болезненно не сказывались на его жизни.

"Вина... неплохо было бы выпить за упокой Бредли и за начало новой жизни. Вином залить вину. Прямо-таки как клин клином. Впрочем, вином можно не только утолять печаль, но и наслаждаться его вкусом, особенное если оно сухое и марочное. А вы говорите, немцы любят пиво? Немцы не любят пиво, они его пьют. Нет, посудите, вы можете представить меня пьющим пиво сейчас, в состоянии наития? Пиво – слишком рутинно. Нет, пиво не сочетается в подтянутой фигурой и кобурой между подкладом пиджака и рубашкой. Кобура, конечно не пустая. Это вы и так должны знать. И не то чтобы я любил вино, но оно именно то, что подходит к морепродуктам. Итак, вино и устрицы за упокой Бреда. Будь он жив, он бы меня убил. На мое счастье на кредитке того человека было достаточно денег".

Через час я был уже в самолете. Мне предстояли нехилые шесть часов. Отдыха и счастья.

До взлета оставалось всего ничего. Как же я люблю эти моменты, когда в душах людей зарождается страх, страх с отсчетом секунду до того, как самолет оторвется от земли, медленно перетекает в ужас и панику, которые текут со всех сторон на меня, а мне ничего не остается делать, как, насладившись изысканным блюдом, умножив, вернуть его владельцам. После взлета кажется, что страх, застывший в воздухе, мечущийся по самолету, будто насекомое в поисках выхода, материализовался и теперь его можно щупать руками, хотя нет, зачем щупать: берешь ложку и ешь это самый любимые деликатес, как мед, или пьешь из златого кубка, из сложенных в горсть ладоней, как чистую ключевую воду.

Вот. Теперь, можно предаться сну. Хотя в тот вечер я был слишком возбужден случившимся, чтобы мысли могли позволить телу расслабиться. Это было плохо для меня как профессионала, но теперь я уже не знал, кем я был и какую жизнь буду вести. Мне не хотелось, размышлять об этом сейчас, вот и решил, что позволю судьбе определить мое дальнейшее будущее. Как раньше за меня делали это другие люди, а в последние годы Бред, который ни на шаг не отступал от мойр, а иногда шел и впереди чаровниц, вплетающих чужие судьбы в собственные косы. Одна такая нить, рыжая, попала не в ту косу, судя по всему, и мне предстоит начать новую жизнь. А мне даже все равно.

Я расслабился, полулежа в объятьях мягкого кресла самолета, глупые мысли окружающих людей были едва слышны. И раздумывал над дальнейшей своей судьбой. Можно было пустить все на самотек, но вряд ли бы это помогло мне выжить и жить. Нужно было решить, что я буду делать дальше. Получалось, раньше я выполнял приказы Бреда, которые шли команде на пользу и я жертвовал своей свободой ради команды. Теперь я тоже не так уж и свободен, я жертвую своей свободой ради собственной жизни. И где тут справедливость?! Но ничего, я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. А еще мне нужно придумать себе новое имя. Вот уж непосильная задача. Да и мысль о новом прозвище вызвала у меня небывалую досаду. Идею о том, чтобы назваться к примеру Гилти или же Эмори, может быть Макс, - предложите вы, - или Никлс, - совсем смешно, - Эрик. Слишком романтично. Не тот я человек, чтобы носить имена. Мне все же больше подходят клички. Это то, что напоминает мне о том, что я не совсем человек. Я их быстро отмел – слишком бросается в глаза. Когда я принимал решение начинать новую жизнь и становиться другим человеком, я отчего-то не подумал, что мне придется расстаться с тем, что мне нравится... хотя это несерьезно, непрофессионально и просто глупо. Я вообразил, как протягиваю руку к своей старой шкуре и стягиваю ее с себя, как герой "Маски" стягивал свое зеленое лицо. Вместе со шкурой я выбросил свой любимый пиджак с фалдами и любимое имя. Теперь я был безымянным. Как ветер еще в те времена, когда человечество не озаботилось навешиванием ярлыков на все, что движется, и не движется, и даже... не существует (например, на бога). Хотя насчет «существует - не существует», это, безусловно, спорный вопрос, в том плане, что для меня, как телепата, выдуманное имеет гораздо большее значение и гораздо большую власть...

Я как-то размышлял, насколько вера телепата влияет на реальность. Предположим, могущественный телепат верит в Бога. Глупость, конечно, но, наслушавшись мыслей людей (великих и сирых), я не привык ничему удивляться. Так вот, он ведь легко может, даже неосознанно найти в каком-то случайном человеке этого Бога и изменить сознание своей нечаянно жертвы так, что она и вправду станет Богом. Хотя бы для самого этого телепата. Я размышлял над тем, насколько наше, телепатов, сознание влияет на восприятие нашего мира и окружающих людей.

А если телепат поверит в конец света и внушит эту веру в умы многих и многих. Ведь тогда конец света действительно может случиться.

Впрочем, эти размышления бессмысленны, поскольку дело не меняют.

А мне нужно было придумать себе имя. Креатива отчего-то не возникало, и я решил порыться в головах близсидящих ни в чем (но таких не бывает, ладно) относительно ни в чем не повинных людей. Женщина, сидевшая позади, размышляла о кошачьих лотках, я поморщился, так некстати вспомнив о неотъемлемом атрибуте Токио – кусачих работниках цветочного магазина, с которыми мы неплохо позабавились. Впрочем, в этом диком городе было множество других прекрасных развлечений. Например, убийства. Знаете, каковы на вкус мысли человека, который осознает, что умирает. Чувствует, что жизнь потихоньку вытекает из его тела вместе со струйкой крови. Его мысли для меня также сладки на вкус, как кровь для Фарфарелло. Сладчайшая боль и отчаяние. М-м, жаль, сейчас вблизи никто не умирал. Нет, хотя это можно устроить, но мне не стоит оставлять за собой столь явных следов, пусть я могу одурманить память всех окружающих людей и загримироваться так, что ни одна камера меня не опознает. Впрочем, я отвлекся, потому что уловил как сосед этой женщины, мысли которой перенесись от лотков к чистящим средствам, ей всегда не хватало того, единственного, самого подходящего, который бы очистил все. Так вот тот мужчина, судя по оттенку мыслей, ее законный муж, как раз собирался залезть к ней под юбку. Ой-ой-ой, какая банальность, думать о сексе в самолете – там такие неудобные туалеты, а когда ты не телепат и не эксгибиционист, ты вряд ли можешь позволить себе трахаться в салоне самолета – ЭТО ЖЕ НЕПРИЛИЧНО. Но не для меня, я это делал, с пометкой, я могу отводить глаза (и уши, и носы), тогда это было весело, я посадил на колени самую миловидную стюардессу, а на международных перелетах они ох, какие... М-м, это воздержание и невозможность уединиться. Она скакала на мне как настоящая наездница, а весь салон самолета испытывал непроизвольное возбуждение. Да, это было приятно испытывать их страдания от невозможности кончить. Туалеты были оккупированы особо несдержанными. Я улыбнулся своему воспоминанию и отвлекся от озабоченного, подавив желание подтолкнуть его на решающий шаг , думаю, мне бы это стоило нереализованного возбуждения, уж слишком сильны эмоции от секса в набитом людьми самолете, мне не нужно быть замеченным.

Кто-то впереди думал о вонючих носках, когда я сделал вывод о том, что мне попался на редкость занудный пассажирский состав, и решил отдаться своим думам, с самим собой гораздо веселее. И не заметил, как уснул, последняя пара суток, как ни удивительно, была не самой простой.

Что сниться телепатам? Вы всегда, спорю, хотели это знать. Да, наши сны немного отличаются от снов обычных людей, наши разумы слишком открыты для чужих образов и желаний, поэтому впускают в себя самую разнообразную дребедень, которая оседает на подкорке и выползает, как крокодилы из канализации по ночам, в подсознании и резвится вволю на наших несчастных паранормальных мозгах. А мне приснился секс. И я был не я. Нет, конечно, если тот гибкий мальчик у шеста - это я, то без вопросов. Но никогда не видел себя в такой роли. В черных кожаных штанах, ублажающим клиента. Мне снилось, как я медленно скольжу вниз, вставая перед ним на колени, эротично ласкаю собственные соски, наблюдая за тем, как загорается пламя в его глазах. «Черт возьми, - подумал я, прежде чем проснуться, - как это непохоже на меня.» Но как это меня завело. Потом пришло в голову: а не сублимация ли это моих будущих занятий. Будет клиент. Буду я, готовый исполнить его желания. И будут его деньги. Но я ведь не пророк, чтобы видеть во сне свое будущее. Впрочем, это будущее оказалось чертовски возбуждающим. Но я успел порадоваться, что я телепат и смог вытащить себя из сновидения прежде, чем кончил себе в штаны.

Убийства возбуждают, и мне нужен был секс. До приземления в Токио оставалось более пяти часов. Кто сказал, что немецкие стюардессы непривлекательны, а туалетные кабинки в самолетах бизнес класса неудобные? Дурак, только дурак мог такое сказать. Он просто никогда не был возбужден в самолете. Я поерзал на сидении, но никуда не пошел. Просто снова заснул на месте без сновидений. Ничьи посторонние мысли меня больше не тревожили.

Как ни странно разбудила меня робкая стюардесса незадолго до посадки, разморенный сном, я даже умудрился ей мило улыбнуться и попросил чашку крепкого кофе, который был мне тут же подан.

Я закрыл глаза и наслаждался обстановкой. Мне нравилась моя новая жизнь. Я словно падший ангел медленно на стальных крыльях спускался вниз по небу, приземляясь следом за закатом.

Выйдя из самолета я прошел паспортный контроль. Потом сел в поезд и летел по набережной стрелой к большому городу Токио, где собирался снять жилье.

**~*~*

Токио встретил меня прохладой и вечерними сумерками, и только тогда я понял, что попал именно туда, где смогу ощутить полную свободу. Выйдя на станции, я свернул направо, где, я помнил, находился супермаркет, в котором продавались изумительные розовые баранки, полюбившиеся мне в те времена, когда Шварц только начинали работать на Такатори. Еще не освоившиеся с языком и новыми лицами, мы попали в этот магазин, уже не помню зачем, я с трудом объяснил продавцу, что именно хотел, но в итоге он мне продал телефонную карту и килограмм розовых баранок, которые я с удивлением получил, шокировал ими Кроуфорда, а потом за милую душу съел по дороге в наш отель. И в отеле. Из-за чего потом на кровати оказались засохшие крошки, здорово мешавшие спать, позволяя мне чувствовать себя принцессой на иголках – потому что для горошины в единственном числе это было слишком.

В магазинчике на этот раз привлекли меня не баранки, а средства ухода за волосами, а именно краска. Я взял черную, чтобы слиться с общей массой японского люда, а затем мой взгляд упал на достаточно экстравагантный костюм, продававшийся за бесценок. Костюм-из-черной-кожи.

"Какая прелесть", – подумал я на японском, глядя на это и тоже купил. Вместе с ножницами. Рассчитался я за все это конечно ворованной кредиткой, которую, выйдя из магазина, тут же бросил в мусорный бак и был таков. Мне предстояло найти жилье и изменить облик.

Но сначала облик.

Большой город хорош тем, что в нем происходит столько всего странного и необычного, что люди просто перестают обращать внимание на все, что бы вы ни делали, люди все равно продолжают видеть только то, что хотят видеть. Вы не слышали старый прикол про стул на Букингемской площади? Так вот в Токио это все во множественной прогрессии утрировано, ты можешь не только станцевать со стулом, но и притащить туда фортепьяно и начать пилить его пилой. Люди в костюмах и с одинаковыми лицами просто пройдут мимо так, будто тебя не существует, и даже если посмотрят, то сквозь тебя.

Это может огорчать, но мне всегда нравились такие заковырки сознания и общественной морали человека. Я не стал долго решать, куда же мне пойти, а оккупировал ближайший общественный туалет, предварительно выдворив оттуда посторонних лиц и закрывшись там.

И ощутил счастье. Редкое и мимолетное для меня состояние.

В конце концов, истинная правда заключается в том, что единственное место, в котором человек становится самим собой – это туалет, и это единственное место, где ты можешь ощутить себя по-настоящему счастливым.

Стены когда-то были белыми, теперь поблекли и превратились в подобие Стены Плача, на которой записаны все горечи последнего десятилетия. Возможно, это даже стало памятником культуры, которые не будут мыть века и будут чтить, как тайную вечерю, неустойчивая мазня на стене, отражающая внутренний мир, да и внешний, целой прослойки общества, нестираемые записи – не что иное, как крики их души.

Впрочем, я отвлекся. Но нужно было отвлечься, поскольку тишина в сознании позволяла боли распространяться и захватывать мой разум. Она всегда была моим постоянным спутником, как тень, ее почти не видно днем, она под ступнями ног, испуганная суетой движения жизни, ее не видишь и не высматриваешь, забываешь о ее существовании, события, эмоции, чувства, действия отстраняют ее на второй план, ночью, в тишине, когда никого нет рядом, не над кем поглумиться, некого ненавидеть, нечего делать, она пожирает твое сознание. Не помню, когда я понял, что она будет со мной всегда, но это было давно, еще до Розенкройц. Хотя бывали моменты, когда я не имел ничего против боли. Боль – фактор жизни, позволяющий тебе определить, насколько ты близок к смерти. Или же, насколько смерть близка к тебе.

Легкое жжение краски и острый запах не делали мое и без того сильное раздражение окружающим миром и людьми, в частности, меньше. Поэтому я читал записи на серовато-коричневой стене плача и думал, о том, что нужно смывать краску.

Ножом я срезал слишком длинные патлы на затылке и слишком вызывающие спереди, оставив только на память длинную челку, скрывающую лицо.

Сам себе я напоминал то ли вампира, то ли бомжа с мокрыми слипшимися черными волосами с зеленоватым отливом, будто мокрые перья ворона, растопыренные во все стороны.

У меня не было расчески, но я постарался привести в порядок их с помощью пальцев и сушки для рук. Высохнув, я переоделся в новое, напялил на нос черные очки и не узнал себя в зеркале, что почел хорошим знаком.

В кабинке уютно журчала вода из не закрывающегося бочка унитаза, завершая картину сегодняшнего дня трагично-романтичным штрихом. И только попробуйте возразить, что журчание воды не имеет никакой романтики, а вся трагичность заключается в этот день в том, что Шульдиха больше не существует, как и Шварц. Для меня, по крайней мере. В моей жизни больше нет той полосы Шварц, но вот не известно, каким именем будет зваться следующая полоса моей жизни, надеюсь, долгой.

На стене граффити крупными буквами было написано «Nirvanа». Пожалуй, кто-то достиг ее, добежав сюда.

Нирвана?

Неплохое имя. Я больше не виновный. Я больше не черный.

Я открыл дверь и вышел.

Моя старая одежда осталась лежать брошенной кучей, словно шкурой, отмершей и сползшей. Или же это куча, оставшаяся от вмиг сгинувшего в небытие человека, растаявшего, расплавившегося, достигшего нирваны.

Дверь за моей спиной захлопнулась, напоминая, что назад пути нет, и я вышел на улицу, чтобы подобрать подходящее жилье.

Я уже делал так пару раз, когда оставался один на один с жизню до появления Розенкройц. Просто выясняешь у соседей, родственников, кого нет, и не будет дома.

В конце концов, можно выселить. Принудительно. Все это ненадолго, но я надеялся, что в течение полугода у меня дела наладятся и я смогу уехать из этого заманчивого, но полного безумием города, в более спокойное местечко. Хотя нужно ли мне это? Я не был уверен в том, чего хочу и куда я иду...

Впрочем, я был уверен, что судьба укажет мне путь.

С собой у меня была небольшая пачка наличных – еще со времен нашего последнего посещения Японии. Полгода назад мы сюда заезжали, чтобы решить кое-какие проблемы организационного и материального характера. Потом вернулись в Германию. Из нее в Америку. Так и слонялись после гибели глав Эсцет, бежали и догоняли одновременно. Как же я устал от этой игры. Я зашел в кафе, купил сигарет и заказал кофе. Пусть моя жертва найдет меня сама.

Пока готовили кофе, я рассматривал обстановку, типичную для окраины: пара игровых автоматов и в углу два ноутбука за отдельным столом.

За одним из них сидел подросток, чем-то напомнивший мне Наги за работой. У подошедшей официантки в строгой форме и белом фартуке я поинтересовался о стоимости интернета. Сам еще не был уверен в том, что хочу сделать, но в Японии сейчас все самое важное происходило именно там.

Официантка, мило улыбнувшись, объяснила, что оплатить можно после, назвала тариф, который в целом мне ничего не сказал, затем еще раз улыбнулась, подумав, обо мне, что я непревзойденно туп, и удалилась. «Да, чаевых при таком подходе к клиентам ждать ей не стоит», - решил я и, вооружившись вилкой, начал прожевывать омлет.

В голове, как мухи, кружили мысли посторонних людей, я даже не отмахивался от них, устав от бесполезной работы, омлет оказался на удивление вкусным, или это я был на удивление голодным, я бы даже не отказался от второй порции, но сначала попробуем найти себе место в этой новой жизни.

Система была простая, мы не раз пользовались ей в поисках дополнительного заработка, а иногда, чтобы выловить нужных нам людей, которых «заказали».

Заходишь на достаточно блеклую страничку в сети, поименованную «Пост Трибьют», регистрируешься и оставляешь свои координаты и общую информацию. Ждешь звонка. Конечно, все нужно сделать правильно, знать все ключи. Но для меня это не было особой проблемой, хоть я и ни разу сам этого не делал, ну и слава Брэду, я предпочитаю работать с людьми.

Резюме было составлено белым шрифтом на черной странице, оставалась одна проблема контактных данных. Чужой телефон не подходил, поэтому я завел себе почтовый ящик, чтобы получить сообщение на него. Наконец, завязав с делом, откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза, предвкушая еще один омлет и чашку кофе.

Проблема питания в Японии была одна: они на самом деле любили рыбу, достать у них мясо было сложнее, чем в Германии, где мясо было основным блюдом, Англии или Америке. Да и готовили они его не очень вкусно, дорогие рестораны меня не прельщали, последнее, что мне требовалось, это пристальное внимание влиятельных особ Японии, домашняя готовка была последним делом, которым я мог заняться.

Признаюсь, последствием нашего долгого пребывания в Японии стало то, что даже слово «суши» вызывало у меня рвотный рефлекс, так что о питании в большинстве местных забегаловок не могло идти и речи.

Я заказал еще яиц и кофе. На этот раз официантка даже не изволила ничего обо мне подумать, а я, отойдя от компьютера уселся на своем старом месте. Зато напротив меня устроился какой-то недотепа, видимо студент, прогуливающий занятия, который критически прошелся по моему стилю одежды, мимолетом заметив, что мне не хватает хорошего парикмахера, который бы справился с моими волосами. Я поймал его взгляд и со значением показал средний палец. Он хихикнул. Я подумал, что он точно придурок.

А потом подумал, что мне ничего не стоит превратить его в растение минут за десять, причем разными способами: это могут быть последние минуты его жизни, обращенные в рай, или в ад. По моему желанию. От этой мысли легче не стало, но, по крайней мере, я отвлекся.

*~*~*

Выходя из кафе, я подумал об одной глубокофилософской мысли: свобода есть до тех пор, пока тебе есть, куда вернуться, возвращаться мне было некуда.

Покупку телефона я оставил на потом, сейчас для меня было важно поспать. Я только теперь мог почувствовать всю радость свободной жизни.

Прямо через дорогу, которую в сутки пересекало не менее миллиона колес машин, больших и маленьких, велосипедов, колесиков детских колясок и скейтбордов, а также тысячи тысяч человеческих ног, находился в меру броский, в меру приличный и в меру дорогой отель, в котором были свободные номера. Таких отельчиков по всему Токио было разбросано около сотни, одни от другого, они почти ничем не отличались, разве что цветом стен и ростом метрдотелей.

Я попросил номер на сутки. Я выглядел странно и просьбы были у меня странные. Не было ни багажа, ни любовницы, ни дипломата, ни музыкальных инструментов. У меня не было ничего, вот о чем подумал невысокого роста портье, ведущий меня по узким коридорам отеля. Но это было не его дело. На всякий случай я не позволил мыслям обо мне задержаться в его голове. Ох уж эта паранойя.

В таких отельчиках было нечего делать, только спать.

Я завалился на кровать. Номер был крохотный, а ноги так и грозились сползти с не слишком мягкого матраса и повиснуть подобно рождественским носкам над полом.

Не раздеваясь, я уснул.

Глава 2.

Я сходил на кухню за бананом и, вернувшись, спросил: "Знаешь, что такое

нирвана?"

- Что?

Я съел банан и выкинул кожуру. "Это банановая церемония".

Джек Керуак «Бродяги Дхармы»

Мне снова приснился странный сон. Кто из вас читал Жизнь Будды Гаутамы? Должны быть среди вас и такие люди. И все знают, или не все, что был в жизни Будды такой момент, когда он сидел под деревом и медитировал. Как раз перед тем самым моментом, как достичь Нирвану и слиться с божественным. Тогда его соблазняли одалиски, так вот в какой-то момент одной из одалисок оказался я. В золотом с красным шелке я яростно двигал бедрами в танце, и меня осыпали лепестки сакуры, я чувствовал, я наслаждался, я хотел, чтобы он отвлекся от медитации и обратил на меня внимание, чтобы он проиграл свою игру и открыл глаза. Я хотел даже не того, чтобы он проиграл. А чтобы я стал важнее для него, чем достижение Нирваны. Я хотел стать этой нирваной для него. Отчетливо помню ощущение этой потребности, занывшей пустотой, черной дырой, которую могут заполнить только чувства сильного ко мне, и еще помню свой шок, когда в Будде, к которому я склонился, которому я пел и шептал о своей потребности, стали проступать черты. Его черты... Бреда. Я испугался, он был недвижим, будто сам был Буддой. Другой без своих очков, без галстука и пиджака, в размытом реальностью сна одеянии индийца, но все тот же Бред, которому я служил, которому я помогал достичь нашейцели и воплотить ее в жизнь. Хотя, что касается этой самой цели, то мы воплотили ее в смерть. Я захлебнулся удивлением и проснулся.

Мне не хотелось, чтобы такие сны снились мне в дальнейшем.

Перед глазами мелькали красные круги, и я не сразу сообразил, что происходит и где я нахожусь. В голове сработал аварийный режим и, я, спохватившись, перекатился, упал на пол, перевернувшись на живот, и потянулся за пистолетом, с которым никогда не расставался. Пистолета не было, да и не был он нужен. Я спокойно вздохнул, улыбнувшись собственной глупости: видел бы меня сейчас Кроуфорд. Но улыбка быстро пропала. Я посмотрел в потолок, по которому бегали маленькие пятна красных огоньков, словно светлячки танцевали брачный танец, это дети из окна напротив баловались «лазерами», черт бы их побрал. Я посмотрел на часы, доходил шестой час утра, не так уж и рано, в конце концов. Все еще лежа на спине, я вытянулся, чтобы размять тело. Это была жизнь, в которой пока я мог рисковать жизнью только по собственной инициативе.

Сегодня мне нужно будет решить, какой будет моя новая жизнь. И надо купить мобильник, это удобная вещь. Приятно обдумывать план дня, разминая пресс и занимаясь отжиманиями на тесном клочке пола в гостиничном номере, снятом на сутки.

Потом я принял душ, побрился и, одевшись, спустился вниз.

Я вернул ключ портье, решив найти квартиру, и еще подумал о гардеробе и многих-многих мелочах, жизнь приобретала смысл.

А еще мне нужны были документы.

У меня была новая жизнь, и ее нужно было обустроить.

Я перешел на зеленый цвет светофора, как все нормальные люди.

Я поднялся на бордюр, пересек тротуар и вошел в кафе.

Вернуться в это кафе было странным решением, словно я только вошел в новую жизнь и тут же начал обрастать обывательскими привычками. Официантка была та же, что и вчера, она с брезгливым узнаванием посмотрела на меня и лениво поплелась в противоположную от меня сторону.

Я сел за свой столик и вздохнул, захотелось курить и кофе. Возможно, для лучшего обслуживания, мне нужно было сначала сходить в парикмахерскую, но я был очень голоден и поэтому, дождавшись другой официантки, к слову сказать, это был совсем иного рода человек, с прямой спиной, что не часто встретишь в подобных заведениях, она безукоризненно равнодушно смотрела на меня, и в мыслях ее я не заметил ни тени эмоционального отношения, это словно была девушка из меха-сериала, что-то вроде идеальной прислуги, я заказал подозрительные сосиски с выпечкой, салат из морепродуктов (других не держали) и желанный кофе.

Совершенно неизвестно, откуда люди черпают силы на то, чтобы жить. Подчас это бессмысленно. Помню, как-то выдался свободный вечер и даже Кроуфорд расслабился и позволили себе выпить. Мы играли в игру «Предскажи смерть». Мы сидели на крыше одного из тех редких низких зданий в Токио, которые бесследно утопают на фоне небоскребов, я указывал на случайного прохожего, а Кроуфорд закрывал глаза и говорил, как тот умрет. Это было весело отчего-то. Вспомнив сейчас о той игре, я подумал, что уже не понимаю, что в этом смешного. Так вот в девяноста девяти и девяти десятых случаев их смерть оказывалась до безумия скучной, ненужной и бессмысленной. Смерть от старости, смерть от болезни и смерть от несчастного случая. А ведь при всем при том, я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что Кроуфорд не мог предсказать свою смерть, это просто невероятно, до этого момента мне казалось, что Шварц выше смерти. Нет, я понимаю, что мы не боги и не бессмертные, хотя при учете некоторых перспектив, я бы совсем не отказался от... но это глупые мечты, воплощение в реальность которых в меру опасно, если подумать, то и чревато страшными последствиями, тем более, не так уж и сложно смириться с отчаянным положением полубога на фоне серого стада покорных невзгодам… мышей? Людей. Впрочем, я отдалился от темы. Так вот мы могли умереть либо от рук врагов, это в худшем варианте, либо довольные жизнью на старости лет. Интересно, а видел ли Кроуфорд мою смерть? Я его никогда об этом не спрашивал, хотя нет, мне и в голову не приходило его спросить... Быть может, я боялся. Именно поэтому позволил этому вопросу возникнуть в моей голове только тогда, когда я не могу получить на него ответ.

Мне стало грустно, но только до тех пор, пока я по привычке не пробежался по мыслям окружающих меня людей. Впрочем, обо мне никто не думал, и это было скучно.

Я доел последний кусочек лазаньи и положил вилку. Взяв в руку кружку с остывающим черным кофе, я поднялся и сел за ноутбук. Мне пришло письмо с приглашением на работу, удивившись, я даже отставил кружку, в конце концов, можно заказать другой. Ни времени, ни места встречи указано не было. Ну и контактных данных тем более. Это было бы вполне логично, но не было и приглашения к дальнейшей переписке. Только пожелание увидеться в ближайшее время. Я внутренне ухмыльнулся, и нервы защекотало от ощущения опасности. Я ее любил. Я любил, когда жизнь текла, менялась, пусть ее становилось слишком много, до такой степени, что она разливалась, затапливала и приносила разрушение, в любом случае это было лучше, чем застой.

- Увидимся, - улыбнулся я уверенности человека, который, возможно, в будущем будет платить мне деньги за разные глупости, которые он будет считать необходимыми вещами.

Потом я допил кофе, бросил деньги на стол, поправил одежду и вышел на улицу с намерением шопинга и стайлинга.

*~*~*

Впрочем, не так уж далеко мне удалось пройти. Я успел только засечь полет птицы прямо под облаками, большие электронные часы на здании, отсчитывающие десятый час и неоновую рекламу, отчего-то не погашенную даже днем, как меня окликнул незнакомый голос.

Я обернулся и удивился, увидев давешнюю невозмутимую официантку. Она махала мне рукой:

- Эй, эй!

Заинтригованный, я подошел.

- Мне казалось, у вас назначена встреча, - мило улыбаясь, сказала она мне и махнула рукой в сторону дальнего входа в кафе

Перед входом стоял автомобиль c тонированными окнами, я пробежался по нему взглядом, мимоходом решив, что его расположение очень странно, впрочем, объяснение пришло тут же: задняя дверь распахнулась как раз, когда я проходил мимо.

Я внимательно посмотрел на господина, сидящего в темноте салона. Солнце било по глазам и через темные очки было невозможно разглядеть его лицо. Мыслей его я не слышал, только двух его охранников, один из которых был и водитель. Мыслей о смерти в их голове не было.

Он назвал меня по моему новому имени.

- Ниравана-сан, садитесь, пожалуйста.

Заползти в лимузин с черными непроницаемыми окнами, все равно, что окунуться в совершенно иной мир с головой. Нет, не так, как проникнуть в чужой разум, выпить чужой сон, нет. Это все равно, что в один миг оказаться на другом краю света. Иные цвета, иные запахи, другой воздух, температура и люди. Совсем не те, что снаружи: важные, напыщенные, со специфическими мыслями. И конечно, в костюмах.

- Нирвана-сан, – я каким-то образом умудрился величаво кивнуть, все в традициях. Мой вопросительный взгляд призывал собеседника представиться в ответ.

- Да, это я. С моим именем вы знакомы, извольте представиться сами.

Мужчина, сидящий передо мной в окружении телохранителей немного задержался, размышляя, потом выдохнул.

- Можешь называть меня Асами.

Я сдержал возглас: "Неужели?!".

Открыл и закрыл рот. Ответил:

- Очень приятно, Асами-сан.

- Взаимно, Ниравана-сан, – и сам усмехнулся какой-то своей мысли. От него лучилось ощущение собственного превосходства, и взгляд был полон похоти, впрочем, не относившейся ко мне. Я подумал, что он точно не мог заметить моего удивления, но все же.

Асами был маститым японцем явно с примесью американской крови (а кто из нас не ребенок шлюхи моряка?), высокого роста, с гладкой кожей и блестящими черными глазами. Повадкой и разговором Асами походил на Кроуфорда, только сильно объяпоненного и без очков.

Мысль моя была оборвана строгим покашливанием.

Поэтому я сам решил начать разговор, полагая, что это особый вид проверки – на профессионализм или еще что.

Но стоило мне открыть рот, как я подавился собственным «А…» , подразумевающим дальнейший разговор, как водитель нажал на педаль, и мы очень резво тронулись с места, я едва не прикусил язык. И почему теперь я ничего не мог прочитать в мыслях водителя? От этого было не комфортно.

Автомобиль ехал быстро, за окном мелькали дома, люди, другие машины. Я любил такую езду - чтобы плевать на все правила. Но это был не тот случай. Меня куда-то увозили. Хотя с другой стороны для начала могли дать денег.

- Вы интригующий человек, - сказал Асами, - я думаю, мы сработаемся, но поскольку у вас нет рекомендаций, мне бы сначала хотелось вас проверить, если вы согласны.

Я кивнул, продолжая смотреть мимо него.

Я дам вам задание. Оно не займет много времени. Но оплата будет после.

- Тридцать процентов вперед. И не меньше десяти тысяч, что бы там ни было. Мне нужны деньги в первую очередь.

- Вы могли бы их украсть.

- В конце концов, я - не вор, я - профессиональный наемник, - ответил я.

- И что вам мешает работать легально в таком случае?

Я зевнул.

- Это противоречит моим принципам.

Асами снисходительно улыбнулся. А я подумал, что не очень люблю таких типчиков. Он был похож на человека, не понаслышке знакомого с паранормами. Возможно, даже сейчас его прикрывал паранорм, но засечь я его не мог. Это было плохо. Но никакой угрозы я не чувствовал. Возможно, это как профессиональная привычка – ищи неприятности еще до того, как они смогут появиться.

- Десять процентов задатка, квартира на время вашей работы, телефон и свобода действий с условием выполнения задания.

Этот человек будто знал меня как облупленного. Или он слишком хорошо знал человеческую природу.

Я даже не знал, торговаться или нет, и если торговаться, то о чем, поскольку мне кроме документов сейчас ничего не нужно, но ими я займусь сам, тут уж без разговоров, поскольку не хочу ни от кого зависеть в этом плане.

Я просто некоторое время помолчал, изображая задумчивость. Машина, наконец, приостановила движение, и я по инерции качнулся вперед.

- Ну? - поторопил меня Асами.

- Хорошо. Но задаток вперед.

- Поговорим о задатке на месте.

Он указал взглядом на дверь.

Одна из многочисленных многоэтажек приветливо открыла перед нами свои внутренности, ничем не примечательные, идеально вычищенные с запахом бетона и домашней выпечки, доносившейся одной из квартир второго этажа – уж больно счастливо подпевала тамошняя домохозяйка популярной певице. Она была счастлива, несмотря на то, что жила одна. Я подивился этому – редко когда встретишь в современном мире такое довольство жизнью.

На лице непроизвольно возникла грустная улыбка.

- Квартира на предпоследнем этаже, в некотором роде пентхаус, но скромный. Если мы будем сотрудничать, предоставлю вам более удобное место.

«Обещания-обещания,» - подумал я. Я не привык верить обещаниям. Заманивают как глупую рыбешку в сети. А я иду, потому что надеюсь выбраться из них. Быть может, я верил в то, что я не рыба?

Проверим. Временем.

Лифт поглотил нас, с аппетитом закрыл рот и потащил вверх, чтобы выбросить на двадцать-каком-то этаже.

Я прикрыл глаза, стараясь максимально внимательно осмотреться в окружающем.

Время было раннее, но большая часть жителей дома, словно пчелы из улья разбежались по делам, редкие оставшиеся вяло дремали, стараясь растянуть утренние часы подольше.

Ничего сверхъестественного. Слишком тихо.

- Это хороший дом, с добропорядочными гражданами, - с усмешкой в голосе произнес Асами, словно прочитал мои мысли.

Я с лукавством взглянул на него, ожидая встретить в его глазах отражение своей улыбки. Но он был серьезен, так словно реплика ни к чему такому не относилась.

Я оправился и взглядом впился в коридор, открывшийся нам.

Асами достал ключ, провел меня к двери.

- Можешь осматриваться.

Асами изъял из кармана конверт с деньгами и положил его на низкую тумбу у входа. Потом вернулся на площадку.

- И приоденься, пожалуйста, если хочешь на меня работать.

В общем и целом я был согласен, что выгляжу как оборванец, но кто он такой, чтобы указывать, как мне одеваться? Я издевательски отдал ему честь и скривился в гримасе прощания.

Он только кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь.

Мне выдали квартиру. Хотя какую квартиру... комнатушку, обставленную в стиле бытового минимализма: кровать, стол и табурет посередине комнаты, рядом кухня и туалет.

По крайней мере, убрано.

Я плюхнулся на кровать и стал изучать собственное задание.

На первый взгляд оно было простым. Новичок бы взялся, да не справился, поскольку была в этом задании одна неуловимая сложность: мертвеца нужно было оставить живым. Впрочем, давайте я все объясню по порядку.

Прочитав текст, я несколько им озадачился и отправился в ванную, сначала я просто хотел осмотреть эту часть квартиры, еще нужно было поискать жучки и камеры слежения, но, увидев огромную ванную, я сначала решил освежиться, а потом уже заняться делами насущными, вроде плана по уничтожению человека, который, казалось, ничего мне и не сделал.

Впрочем, сейчас мне было лучше думать о собственной безопасности.

Квартира состояла из двух небольших по размеру комнат, в одной из которых стояла приземленная кровать, нечто среднее между традиционным японским футоном и обычной европейской кроватью, матрас на коротких ножках, можно сказать. Впрочем, она отлично вписывалась в спартанскую обстановку.

Кухня так же была крайне компактная, вся квартира была в серых тонах, помешанных с металлическим серебристым. Достаточно хмурая, я бы сам такую не выбрал, но для съемной вполне ничего. Я посмотрел на мебель, уставленную аксессуарами, проверил вентиляцию, никаких подозрительных устройств не обнаружил, пожалел о том, что у меня нет специального оборудования, и набрал ванну, в которой благополучно уснул, устроив голову на изогнутом покрытом белом эмалью краю.

Уснул я, конечно, не сразу, поначалу поразмышлял над тем, что буду делать потом. Не то, чтобы я очень хорошо умел читать иероглифы, только интуитивно догадался о том, что мне нужно убить человека, имя которого я не совсем разобрал, причем так, чтобы никто не заметил, что он мертв. Я посмеялся. Очень забавно.

Ванна хорошо расслабляла, заставляя мысли растекаться в голове, словно порошок, они растворялись в кипятке. Я закрыл глаза, думая о деле. Но думать уже не получалось. Когда последний раз мне удавалось так расслабиться? Да и кто позволил бы мне? Бред? Не смешите мои тапочки. Впрочем, тапочек у меня не было. На этой самой мысли я и заснул.

А снилось мне то, что станет впредь достаточно привычным, хотя в этот раз, удивляюсь, как я умудрился не утонуть от удивления и переизбытка чувств.

Сон тот я помню смутно, помню только то, что привиделось, точнее подумалось мне перед пробуждением.

Да! Да! И еще раз Да! Бред, стоящий на коленях и увлеченно отсасывающий мне – это моя мечта, о которой я если и подозревал, то в глубинах подсознания. А если спрашивать о том, кого мне нужно убить, чтобы получить это – ответ прост. Бредли Кроуфорда! Он похож на лебедя с изогнутой шеей, когда ритмично двигается, заглатывая мой член до основания. Его мраморная бледность, подчеркнутая темными, немного неопрятными волосами, ему частенько при жизни не хватало времени на парикмахерскую.

_- Черт возьми, кто ты?_

_- Наваждение._

_- Ты мой райский кошмар._

_- Проклятье._

_- Блаженство._

_- Зачем ты приходишь?_

_- Чтобы выпить тебя до дна._

_- У меня нет дна._

_- Тогда оно к лучшему, не так ли?_

_- Пей сколько захочешь – все отдам._

Проснулся я оттого, что стало холодно, подумал, что я конкретный придурок, включил горячую воду и прислушался к мыслям соседей, которых к вечеру было больше. Две парочки недалеко занимались любовью, кто-то играл в видеоигру, кто-то смотрел телевизор, один умник лазил по порносайтам, десять человек ели или готовили еду. Все они были скучны и беззаботны.

На часах было семь с копейками, поэтому я собрался, взял все деньги, что были у меня, и отравился в салон красоты, по пути перехватив немного еды, чтобы не мучиться в кресле стилиста от урчания в желудке.

И не стоит говорить о том, что на своего парикмахера я произвел ужасающее впечатление. Выражение лица его было обычным и не вызывающим подозрения, но его мысли... мне тут же захотелось сделать из него растение или медленно-медленно заставить его умирать от болевого шока, но я остановил себя, я увидел в его мыслях то, что он хотел сделать со мной за мои деньги, и мне это понравилось.

Поэтому я молча закрыл глаза и отдался в умелые руки, удобно устроившись в мягком кресле.

Впрочем, скучать мне не дали. Вблизи послышался очень вкусный, можно сказать, любимый и заманчивый запах мыслей. Я не мог не улыбнуться, а по коже пошли мурашки от волнения. Обладатель, что было приятно, приближался ко мне.

«Фудзимия», - подумал я, словно подзывая его.

Обладатель имени вошел, но мое волнение прошло для него незамеченным. Он не очень изменился. Хотя не так уж много времени прошло с тех пор, когда я видел его в последний раз. И его по-прежнему грызла целая свора собак, имя которым «чувство вины», меня умиротворял его внутренний мир.

- Здравствуйте, - поздоровалась с ним девушка–администратор. Да, и здесь у него была масса поклонников. Его посадили спиной ко мне, пока на моих волосах была тонна краски, я прислушивался к мыслям и разговорам, подсматривая через зеркало.

- Вы стали реже появляться... – начал парикмахер, расчесывая не в меру отросшую челку, - если вам не хватает времени, вы могли бы сделать прическу попроще. И корни сильно отросли.

Фудзимия пожал плечами. Сейчас он думал о сестре и о том, какая прическа понравилась бы ей.

- Хорошо, давайте все выровняем и покрасьте в мой натуральный цвет.

- Вы уверены?

- Да.

Фудзимия кивнул.

Я закрыл глаза, потому что лицо Абиссинца загородил парикмахер, и сосредоточился на его мыслях. Я старался действовать аккуратно, но Фудзимия все равно насторожился, так что мне пришлось отступить.

Впрочем, не меньше вайсса меня интересовала судьба моих собственных волос. Я продолжал прислушиваться к мыслям, выходящим на поверхность, особенно меня интересовал Фудзимия, но этот самурай-камикадзе вовсе ни о чем теперь не думал и, кажется, задремал в кресле. Я позавидовал его беспечности, продолжая нервно ожидать. Краску с меня смыли, и я теперь смотрел на то, как тонкие ножницы делают из того кошмара, что был у меня на голове нечто стильное.

А потом… потом концы прядей мне покрасили в фиолетовый цвет.

Каким же приятным было мое удивление, когда я понял, что со мной и вайссом закончили одновременно. Фудзимия расплатился кредитной картой, я тоже отдал несколько крупных купюр и, не дожидаясь сдачи, чуть ли не вприпрыжку отправился за ним.

В некотором смысле я чувствовал себя студентом, причем студентом-прогульщиком, который тратит учебное время на то, чтобы бездельничать, вместо того, чтобы зарабатывать награды. Мне иногда не хватало этого в жизни - чувствовать себя обычным человеком. Ну что поделать, зато в моей жизни была масса других плюсов, например, она была очень экстравагантной особой.

Было нечто романтичное в том, что Фудзимия мог пересечь половину Токио пешком, но через час бодрой ходьбы я был готов проклясть свое любопытство, поскольку, мои ноги уже отваливались.

Впрочем, еще через пол часа мы-таки достигли конечной цели.

Фудзимия зашел в свой обожаемый цветочный магазин, в котором сейчас находились остальные члены команды.

Магазин тут же пропитался гаммой самых разнообразных эмоций, впрочем, я так и предполагал, что не все у них чисто. И, улыбнувшись, пошел прочь, мне еще не хватало озадачивать себя внутренними проблемами команды Вайсс, достаточно безобидной, но умеющей создать кучу проблем, временами, неожиданных за очень короткий промежуток времени.

Помню, когда мы впервые с ними встретились и Бред так удачно поймал катану, занесенную над его головой, я подумал о том, насколько заранее предвидел он их появление. Я тогда только присвистнул и занялся своими делами.

Предвидел ли Бред то, что Вайсс просуществуют дольше нас? Вполне возможно, что нет, хотя я не скажу, что очень хорошо разбирался в его голове, он был более чем скрытен и недоступен. Часто, даже слишком часто я чувствовал неудобство оттого, что меня только используют как исполнителя, и настанет день, когда от меня избавятся, поскольку роли, отведенные мне закончатся. Я боялся этого, но одновременно с тем сам себе не был состоянии признаться в этом, считая себя уникальным и незаменимым. Но в глубине души, я понимал, что единственный, кто из нас всех незаменим, - это Бред.

Вечерело, поэтому я поймал первую попавшуюся машину, даже не глядя на то, что это потрепанная Тойота, в которую раньше бы я ни за что ни сел, и мы помчались по скоростному шоссе в центральную часть Токио, где не далеко от делового центра размещался ряд неплохих магазинов, в которых я мог приодеться.

Но это уже не интересная история.

**Глава 3.**

Освобождение, или Нирвана, достигается, когда ограниченное человеческое сознание уступает место сверхсознанию.

Туманова О.Т. "Тибетская йога и тайные учения "

На выполнение задания мне отводилась неделя, но я решил, что отстреляюсь максимум за одни сутки, дальше посмотрю, как на это будет реагировать заказчик, так же я подумал о том, что телепатические способности если и использовать, то по-минимуму.

На листке бумаги были адрес и имя. Имя было написано иероглифами и мало что мне могло сказать. Если я с разговорным японским был хорошо знаком, как и со многими другими языками, то раньше у меня не возникало необходимости заучивать их самобытное письмо.

Так что перед тем, как отправиться по адресу, аккуратно пропечатанному латинскими буквами (как туда доехать, я выяснил через Интернет, что был милостиво установлен в моей комнате), я произвел небольшую операцию над разумом моего соседа сверху, который через чур увлекался хентаем - запихал в него иероглифы с именем своей жертвы и заставил прочитать, чтобы я мог знать, как произнести его имя, поскольку я ведь мог и ошибиться с выбором жертвы.

План у меня был прост до умопомрачения, поскольку в условиях... К слову об условиях. Мне нужно было убить человека так, чтобы его смерть не была обнаружена в ближайшие несколько месяцев. Ну, это было изумительно просто для новичка. Закопать по-лучше труп и дело с концом, но я понимал, что это не выход, поскольку человек должен был продолжать жить в глазах других людей. Именно поэтому работать нужно начинать не ночью, хотя для зверского неожиданного посещения госпожи Смерти это время суток подходило идеально, для тщательно продуманного действа на фоне пляски жизни, лучше подходило утро. Потому что японцы, может, и дисциплинированный и трудоспособный народ, а вот с утра спят за кружкой крепкого кофе или крепкого зеленого чая, как и все.

Надев очки и деловой костюм, что приобрел вчера по дешевке (не люблю я костюмы), а также свою любимую бандану, может быть, она и не шла к костюму, но она помогала мне не оставлять за собой улик в виде волос, когда они были длинными, но и сейчас это было немаловажно, сохранить иллюзию собственного отсутствия, так что своей генетической информацией я дорожил, и, конечно же, надев кожаные перчатки, которыми также закупился заранее, я заявился по выданному мне адресу как раз без одной минуты девять. Адрес мне дали не домашний, а рабочий. Я расспросил о своей жертве. Говорил и двигался я так, как и подобало японцу, в этом плане мне повезло с ростом, я не был слишком высок, чтобы выделяться из толпы, хотя мой рост и был выше среднего в Японии. А что касается типичного немецкого подбородка, то для полукровок он был нормальным, главное, чтобы цвет кожи носил желтоватый оттенок, но об этом я позаботился.

К великому сожалению жертвы не оказалось на месте. Я подошел к человеку по имени Таоки Юми и поинтересовался у него, это он мне с уверенностью лучшего друга ответил, что Сузуми Таки всегда опаздывает на работу (да, именно так звали мою жертву). Я сильно удивился и подумал, что по японским меркам, да и по немецким тоже, кстати, он вполне заслуживает своей участи.

Я кивнул и поблагодарил.

Но это было только начало.

Я перехватил «спешившего» на работу Таки на полпути, притворился его другом, это моя любимая игра, точнее одна из любимых, когда человек, озадаченный тем, что не помнит незнакомца, приставшего к нему на улице, начинает выворачивать свою память на изнанку, силясь найти в голове хоть единую подсказку.

Я спросил, где он живет, и предложил пойти к нему домой. Знаете, бывают в природе такие типы, которые не считаются с вашим мнением, они просто берут вас за руку, чтобы вы сделали то, что им надо, и только после того, как они выжмут вас как мочалку, и даже не сказав спасибо за оказанную помощь, убегут в поисках другой жертвы, вам в таком случае стоит только порадоваться, что от вас, наконец, отцепились, стряхнуть его гнусь с одежды и пойти по своим делам в приподнятом настроении. Поскольку я не хотел лишних проблем, чтобы меня обнаружили, и телепатией решил не пользоваться, пришлось действовать более грубыми методами.

Этот глупыш действительно привел меня к себе домой, где я его и вырубил ударом по затылку, после чего связал и пошел искать второй труп. Не спрашивайте зачем, узнаете позже.

То есть не совсем труп, а вполне живого человека, мужчину, моего роста, имеющегося где-то недалеко и легко поддающегося влиянию, которого так же можно взять за руку и привести.

Ну, чтобы далеко не ходить и чтобы следов особенно много не было, я отправился в район публичных домов и достаточно быстро, к моему удивлению, несмотря на столь ранний час (да, японцы поистине странный народ) нашел подходящего кандидата на роль, что я для него предусмотрел, – он был моего роста, и мозгов у него было не больше, чем у куропатки. Поэтому он согласился переодеться в мою одежду. Конечно, внушительная своей крупностью купюра лишила его дара речи и особенно глупых вопросов, и быстрым шагом (я пропустил его вперед, объяснив, куда идти, держа при этом на почтительном расстоянии) мы отправились обратно в квартиру Таки.

Я очень сильно постарался сделать так, чтобы меня не заметили.

Ну что, в итоге, в квартире у Таки оказался один труп. Бедный парень, неужели жизнь его не научила, хоть и за деньги, послушно уходить за незнакомыми людьми опасно. Поправка: один обнаженный труп. Я сначала его оглушил, потом раздел, потом только взял с кухни нож и в лучших традициях Фарфарело заколол. К сожалению, я не мог себе позволить более простые способы убийства, нужно было действовать поэффектнее. От запаха крови, разлившейся на диван в гостиной и стекающей по полу, меня несколько замутило, но ведь это было еще не самое страшное. Мне нужно было убить второго и закопать его где-нибудь, тут уж действительно так, чтобы никто не нашел.

Но сначала я порылся в его бумагах. Убивать здесь спрятанного и связанного в спальне Таки я не собирался, чтобы уж точно не было следов и все было по-честному, Таки покидал эту квартиру живым.

Я открыл мирно стоящий на его столе ноутбук и принялся копаться в личных документах. Раньше это делал Наги. Поправка: Наги делал это в несколько раз быстрее и качественней меня, но и я не был дураком. Кто вам сказал, что я не разбираюсь в технике? Просто я не мог управлять процессами в компьютере сознательными усилиями, мне приходилось пользоваться клавиатурой.

Через некоторое время я знал об этом человеке почти все, кроме того, зачем и кому понадобилась его смерть.

Впрочем, он вполне мог быть невинной жертвой, которая идеально подходила для того, чтобы проверить мое искусство смерти. Ну, или он был первым любовником жены моего нового босса. К слову о боссе: мне не помешает узнать о нем побольше. Но этим я займусь позже.

По комнате начал распространяться приторный запах крови. Я подумал, что можно было бы и посерьезней отнестись к делу, сделать это «по-ювелирнее»: меньше крови, меньше шума, меньше улик, будто Таки не был тем глупцом, которым я его выставлял. Но заморачиваться ради такого простого задания мне было лень. Пусть уж лучше он будет испуганным авантюристом, чем продуманным дельцом в глазах полиции, в самом деле. Главное, что меня никто не видел. Обо мне никто не знает. Никаких следов и никаких отпечатков пальцев. Но сейчас я приступал к самому сложному, нужно было сделать так, чтобы этот человек все еще был жив. Говорить за него, делать за него. Без малейшего понимания того, зачем это нужно. Такова цель. Я сел за его ноутбук и проверил первым делом его почтовый ящик. Три новых письма и серая кучка старых. Последнее письмо от некой "Kandy" с пометкой "важно". Заглянул. Текст был английский.

"Hello, honey!

A haven`t written you for a long time, sorry for that.

I`ve got some business here, so I haven`t time enough to write you.

Miss you,

Kandy

Письмо произвело на меня несказанное впечатление, о его переписке с американкой - письмо пришло именно из США в этом я не сомневался, ничего из собранной мной информации не говорило, значит, у парня все-таки были тайны, о которых я мог узнать только посредством телепатии, ну и черт с ним, просканирую его мозги перед убийством, потому что мое любопытство было изрядно раздразнено, жаль что он сейчас без сознания и толику полезной и нужной информации из него выудить сложновато.

Наверное, в первую очередь стоило ответить на письма. На иностранном языке. Это было презабавно писать амурную балладу, которая так подходила скучающему на "конце света" влюбленному. Я даже прослезился.

«Дорогая Кэнди», - начал я, размышляя о том, кем же эта Кэнди является моему мальчику, связанному в спальне, любовницей, подругой по переписке или коллегой. Даже мурашки пошли по коже, когда я печатал ответ.

Почему я это делал? Зачем писал любовное письмо неведомой женщине за много миль, почти пятнадцать тысяч миль от меня? Да, потому что мне все еще нужно было сохранить эту чертову иллюзию жизни этого несчастного парня. Вот я и написал, что очень скучаю по ней и лелею в душе будущую встречу, даже не знаю, была ли она у них или же нет. А быть может, Кэнди и девушкой-то не была, но я ответил ей, что на время уезжаю, возможно, мое письмо задержится. В силу неминуемо сложных обстоятельств, мне нужно уехать. И может быть, я даже поеду в Америку.

«Знаешь, Кэнди, - написал я ей, - я сегодня впервые сознательно пропустил работу, я не пошел на нее и теперь чувствую себя способным оттрахать весь мир». Правда, подумав, фразу про мир я стер, заменив ее традиционно японским слововыворотом, соответствующим японской традиции переписки и отправил письмо, потом оставил еще несколько знаков того, что хозяин ноутбука собирался сбежать, стерев все личные данные о себе.

После чего я собрал некоторые его вещи, оставив, впрочем, в квартире полный порядок, если можно считать порядком труп и лужу крови в гостиной, и, упаковав мою прекрасную жертву с большую сумку, вышел за двери, сел в его машину и поехал за город. Поскольку на мне все еще была бондана, очки и чужая одежда, я не должен был оставить в памяти случайных наблюдателей никаких особенных отличительных признаков.

Дорога была забита машинами, что типично для Токио, но все ехали быстро, и я за какие-то полтора часа оказался за чертой города, трассу окружали поля и леса, в них было много живности. В общем и целом – благодать. Время клонилось к обеденному, поэтому я проголодался. Это было предсказуемо, но в то же время печально, поскольку светиться своим присутствием на месте преступления я не стремился, а сухой паек оставлял желать лучшего. Я остановился на обочине и раскрыл пакет и как раз в этот момент услышал стук в багажнике. Вот черт, кажется, моя жертва проснулась. Я огляделся, вокруг не было ни души. Поэтому я, отложив сумку с едой, снова взялся за руль и заехал в лес по просеке. Когда дорога скрылась из виду за деревьями, я подумал, что это место идеально подходит для убийства. Оно гармонично.

Я поднялся и вышел, чтобы открыть багажник и вытащить свою жертву, раскрыл сумку и посмотрел на него, он щурился от яркого света и так запуганно-жалостливо смотрел на меня, что я подумал, что этот момент надо сфотографировать. Потом, когда я уйду на пенсию, мне будет умильно вспоминать этот момент, глядя на фотографию.

Но такой глупости я совершить не мог, поэтому просто взял его за руки и вытащил из багажника.

На вопрос «Что вам от меня надо?» я достал нож, тот самый, которым заколол того паренька. Он упал и снова посмотрел на меня жалостливо. Я улыбнулся.

- Есть хочешь?

Он не додумался не до чего более умного, чем кивнуть.

- Чудесно, составишь мне компанию.

В его глазах появилась надежда, но я тут же оборвал его.

- Устроим пикник на твоей будущей могиле. Кстати, в твоей машине есть лопата или что-то вроде? Просто я совсем запамятовал захватить.

- Может быть, не надо?

Он был похож на щенка, но мысль о том, что Герасим из меня никакой хотя бы потому, что я люблю поболтать в свободное от работы время, заставила меня рассмеяться.

Я схватил кулек с едой с сиденья машины и разложил все на травке под ногами. Японец сел по-японски, пристроив свой зад на пяточки.

Я набросился на еду, а вот Таки ничего не ел, и я мог его понять, но раз уж я решил его накормить, так тому и быть.

- Ешь, - сказал я ему и в приказном прядке поделился куриной ножкой. Он стал есть, из-под опущенных ресниц с опаской глядя на меня. Нож я отложил, но и без него я был опасен, и он это знал. Не был он похож на человека, способного отвоевывать свою жизнь. А еще я знал, что стоит мне позволить себе встретиться с ним взглядом, как он тут же начнет портить мне аппетит нытьем о спасении.

Поэтому пока я ел, мы молчали.

Потом я закрыл глаза и упал спиной на траву. Она была одновременно мягкой и жесткой. Хотя нет, не совсем так. Трава послушно сминалась под весом моего тела, столь вольготно расположившемся на ее пологе. А вот твердой была земля, к которой в итоге прижимался я, притягиваемый великой силой, открытой одним из тех редких гениев, в существование которых мы не верим, поскольку оно немыслимо, как и существование волшебников, но все же они есть. Я подумал о том, что возможно, именно одному из таких людей, столь же гениальных, как и Ньютон, я обязан своим существованием. Так вот... о земле. Она была жесткой, неровной и холодной.

Я представил, каково это, быть замурованным в таком клочке земли, но я наделялся, что мне не предстоит это испытать, как минимум, в ближайшем будущем.

Я достал из внутреннего кармана пистолет и направил его на Таки, как раз замыслившего побег. Не открывая глаз, я произнес.

- Рой.

Земля была влажная и оттого легко поддавалась лопате. Но рыть все равно было тяжко. Переплетенные корни растений и плотный грунт под этим слоем, его можно было победить только потом и кровяными мозолями на руках.

Если бы мне было любопытно, я бы спросил у него, какого это, рыть себе могилу. Какого находиться под прицелом пистолета странного гайдзина. Но мне не было. Я не стал спрашивать. Я и так знал слишком много. О том, как гудит спина, о первой любви, про то как Таки влюбился в детском саду в нянечку и как глупо он потом себя чувствовал, вспоминая об этом, о родителях, мелькающих днях рождений, проведенных в окружении друзей и родственников, о том, как дрался в школе до боли в боках и кулаках и о том, как преодолел выпускные и вступительные экзамены.

Сигареты кончились, и я сделал еще пару затяжек. Земля была разрыта лишь по щиколотку.

Я сел.

Быть может, оттого, что на него смотрели, Таки работал более усердно или же, когда у тебя открыты глаза, время бежит быстрее, словно облака, если на них дует ветер.

Его движения гипнотизировали и расслабляли. Я почувствовал улыбку на своих губах и подумал, что впервые за долгое время не вспоминал Бреда. Стоило отдать благодарность этому жалкому японцу, чьи чувства были так приятны, что пьянили, словно древний напиток византийцев, что был столь же сладкими на вкус, сколь дурманящим. Стоило его отблагодарить, когда он закончит. Только вот как мог сделать это я?

*~*~*

Солнце село за кромку леса, похолодало. Когда могила стала глубиной примерно в метр, у меня закончились сигареты, и мне претила мысль застрять здесь.

Поэтому я поднялся с холодной земли. «Раскопки» тут же остановились. Сердце копателя испуганно замерло. У него дрожали руки то ли от испуга, то ли от усталости.

Пистолет был у меня в кармане, а указательный палец уже теребил курок.

Я подошел к нему вплотную, положив руку на плечи, притянул его к себе. Я был выше, поэтому наклонился и завладел губами этого незнакомца. Только такая благодарность.

Насладившись его эмоциями, проникающими в меня непосредственно, я выхватил пистолет и безошибочно нашел пулей центр его сердца. Смерть без боли и без страха, наполненная удивлением, усталостью и удовольствием. Вот какова была моя благодарность.

*~*~*

Я добрался до города на попутной машине на автомате запудрив мозги водителю.

Произошедшее я помнил смутно. Я просто откинулся на заднее, пахнувшее кожей, сиденье, закрыв глаза, поддавшись дреме удовольствия.

Водитель остановился в незнакомом мне квартале, но в этот момент я сам был в таком состоянии пьянящего удовольствия, пронизывающего тело, что не заметил даже этого.

В том же самом дурмане я вышел из машины, хлопнув дверцей, которая вопреки моему жесту мягко соединилась с обшивкой машины, словно поцелуем («чу»), щелчок и водитель тронулся с места, оставив меня одного в темноте улицы.

Гудение затихло, а я так и остался стоять в едва освещенном редкими фонарями квартале. Мостовая была идеально гладкой, ограничена высокими бордюрами с канализационными люками для дождевой воды. Невысокий дом жилого района Токио. Тут недалеко должна быть какая-нибудь школа, в которой мог бы учиться Наги, если бы его не угораздило попасть в Розенкройц. Впрочем, в отличие от меня, он, похоже, не считал свою судьбу растерзанной.

Я помотал головой, старясь хоть чуть-чуть стряхнуть дурман, чтобы не сесть прямо здесь и забыться с улыбкой наркомана на лице, а наутро очнуться в каталажке.

Это помогло, и я понял, где нахожусь. У меня оставался только один вариант: скоротать ночь у моих старых добрых друзей.

На втором этаже было гостеприимно открыто окно. В него я и прыгнул, заранее зная, в чьи объятия попаду – в объятия единственного обитателя этого дома, который бредит во сне, а то и вовсе от тоски, хотя по его виду и образу жизни не скажешь, что он способен на подобные чувства. И может быть, это даже и к лучшему.

Разумным оставался я недолго. Рассудочность и рациональность никогда не была моим коньком, я любил импульсивно реализовывать свои желания, я сейчас я как никогда был близок к этому: зреющее ядро мыслей о собственной безнаказанности и чувство, дающее уверенность в своей близости к богу, с детства подогреваемые телепатией, и теперь доведенные до каления убийством Кроуфорда. И последующие за ним совершенные спустя пару дней стали, словно вспышкой сверхновой в моем сознании. Эту энергию было необходимо на кого-то слить. Хотя со мной такое случалось не часто, я предпочитал ее получать от других, нежели делиться переизбытком своей, но тут роли поменялись. Думаю, объект я выбрал удачно, иначе не миновать мне образования черной дыры в собственной голове. Я с ужасом отринул мысль о подобной гибели собственной личности и подался навстречу собственному будущему, бурлящему, словно сбегающее на плиту молоко. Главное, чтобы оно не затушило газовый кружок на конфорке, иначе не миновать взрыва, столько огня вокруг.

- Айя... – услышал беспокойный шепот, кого-то звали, но я был не тем, впрочем, я любил иллюзии - так решил я для себя. И понеслось.

Возможно, вы подумаете, что я, кроме того, что вообще по жизни псих и человек без тормозов, так еще и озабоченный извращенец, но вот что я вам скажу: да, мне нравится трахаться, черт возьми! Это нормально для мужчины двадцати с лишним лет. Почему мне нравится трахаться с мужиками? Это уже вопрос посложнее. Оттого, что я родился извращенцем? Оттого что впервые ощутил возбуждение и эрекцию, вызванную гомосексуальным актом? Глупости, возможно.

Лежащий на постели без движения, замерший в одной позе, прислушивавшийся, принюхивающийся к звукам, мельканию тени, Хидака Кен был похож на щенка, так, позвольте, мне так его и называть, паппи, проще говоря, щеночек, да щеночек, на которого приклеили ярлык с кошачьей породой.

Он спал. Я подошел ближе скользнул ладонью по обнаженной коже. Его ресницы задрожали. Но я прошипел успокаивающее "ш-ш", убаюкивая его сознание. Глубокий сон Кена вернулся. Я провел по румяной щеке ладонью, сняв перчатку, нырнул в его разум и не поверил своим, нет, не глазам, ну и не сказать, что не поверил. Но очень сильно удивился. Признаться, Вайсс меня никогда особенно не интересовали, а уж тем более их мокрые сны. Но этот сон был особенным. Он был очень особенным. Потому что щеночку снился ни кто иной, как его лидер. Но совсем не в лидерском положении. Айя был обнажен, белое тело растянулось на простынях. Мне понравилось. Ледяной и всегда сдержанный до такой степени, что я вообще сомневался в том, что он способен хоть на что-то в постели.

Я был доволен разворачивающимися событиями.

Я позвал щенка по имени, и он проснулся.

- Ке-ен?

- Айя?

Я упал на бок и вытянулся на кровати рядом со щеночком, приняв самую соблазнительную позу.

Он ошеломленно разглядывал меня, да, я любил производить такое впечатление, чтобы у жертвы в голове не оставалось ни одной мысли, чтобы она не могла говорить, даже не прикасаясь к ней, только своим видом, только своей улыбкой, взглядом, позой доводить до безумия. Сам не знаю, как это у меня выходило.

- Айя, что с тобой сегодня? – его в голосе была умильно серьезная нотка.

- Ничего... – прошептал я.

- Если бы я не знал, что ты за эти слова можешь убить, то сказал бы, что ты похож на кошку в марте.

- Что? Все так ужасно... – подыграл я, тут же напрягаясь, чтобы щенок испугался, что ему уже ничего не перепадет, и потянулся поближе, едва касаясь его губ. Кен задрожал.

Зря я предлагал Кену себя, он был слишком робок, чего я не ожидал, вспоминая его сон, сейчас же он сам готов был лечь под меня, и мне даже ничего не приходилось делать. Только дарить ему отрывочные поцелуи, ласки и шепот горячего дыхания.

А потом я сделал то, чего совсем не стоило делать в такой ситуации. Я уснул. Но что тут поделаешь, в объятьях влюбленного щенка было так хорошо. Мне даже захотелось мурлыкнуть. А с утра я обещал укорить себя за такую беспечность, хотя, впрочем, я был уверен, что жизнь сделает это за меня, и не стал волноваться о таких мелочах.

Я был прав (как всегда, в общем-то). Разбудил меня неровный гул мыслей. Кен так громко и недоуменно думал о том, куда делся Айя, и кто это, собственно в его кровати, обнаженный и разомлевший во сне, что я проснулся. Глаза открывать было совершенно лень. Но я, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, приоткрыл слипшиеся от сна ресницы и посмотрел на него. В глазах Кена недоумение медленно сменялось удивлением, а потом узнаванием и в конец возмущением, медленно, но верно переходящим в ярость.

- Твою мать! - наконец выдал щенок.

Я не смог удержаться, наблюдая за карикатурной сменой эмоций на лице доверчивого юноши, и захихикал, тепло, нежно, мягко. Будто подшутил над своим любимым - так, легко, не обидно. Потом услышал мысль о багнаках.

Нет, Кен, так у нас дело не пойдет. Никаких багнаков, ничего острого, как и, впрочем, ничего тупого - вспомнил я особо жестокие способы убийства и пыток. И решил: нет уж. В его руках тем более ничего не должно быть. Поэтому нежно, но сильно, совсем по-мужски обнял его - прижал его руки к телу, не позволяя двигаться.

- Ты был не так уж плох, - шепнул я ему на ухо.

- Что б ты сдох, шварц.

Я хихикнул в ответ и куснул мочку.

- Я уже не шварц, я сам по себе, - немного гордо, не переставая себя удивлять, заявил я. Признался в своей свободе, как в порочном грехе, как новобрачная признается в том, что она уже не девственница, и, увы: тебе не предстанет быть дефлоратором, дорогой супруг. Интересно, был ли Кен влюблен в Айю-девственника или Айю-шлюху. Интересная тема для он-лайн конференции. На одной чаше весов Айя-девственник, на другой – шлюха. Что выберете, что лучше вписывается в ваши представления об Абиссинце? Нужны доказательства, факты, фотографии. Хотя нет, лучше всего видео. Всех его сексуальных опытов, чувствую, из этого выйдет великолепное порно, а мне, да нет же, всем понадобится большой кинозал и горы попкорна. Как вам такое развлечение?

Щеночек как-то недоуменно уставился на меня, потом в его голове промелькнула мысль о вероятной связи моего нового стиля с новым нешварцевским образом жизни.

Я спустился от уха к чувствительной шее. И Кен сразу как-то обмяк. Судя по сумбуру в его голове, мне стало понятно то, что я больше не Шварц значит примерно то же, что я больше не зло, и особой страсти в ненависти не достоин. Мне даже стало как-то обидно. Ведь со статусом твари тьмы я отнюдь не расстался. Хотя Вайссы - патологические оптимисты - особенно мой Кен, если вспомнить его друга Кодзи... нет, лучше не вспоминать, учитывая то, как он кончил. Очень плохо кончил. Но со своей стороны я не собирался причинять ему вред. Даже совсем. Я собирался причинять себе, ну и ему за компанию, удовольствие.

Мысль, что я не против продолжить наши отнюдь не платонические отношения, привела меня к выводу, что пора отбывать. С рассветом, пока весь дом не проснулся.

- Полежишь тихо, пока я одеваюсь?

В глазах щенка мелькнуло недоумение.

- Ну, я могу тебя вырубить и спокойно одеться, - я не удержался и куснул его в шею.

Он издал какой-то неопределенный звук и расслабился.

- Если поднимешь шум, тебе еще придется объяснять, что я тут делаю, причем абсолютно голый. Какая пища для шуток Йоджи - он же вечно тебя подкалывает твоей девственностью и неопытностью. Кстати, ты действительно был девственником?

Я решил уточнить так, на всякий случая. Кен-кен залился краской. Значит, был. Какая прелесть. Мне определенно нравилась моя жизнь. Я фактически смаковал каждый момент своего существования.

- Ублюдок, - тихо, но очень обидно сказал Кен, отойдя от шока после того, как я натянул штаны.

- Может быть, - легкомысленно ответил я. - Но для тебя просто Нирвана.

- Нирвана?

- Ну, мое новое имя. Шульдихом стало быть неудобно.

- А-а, - проявил зачатки интеллекта Кен.

- Странное, хотя предыдущее было не лучше.

Я надел рубашку и куртку, нет так уж тепло с утра. Осень накатывала волнами прохлады, скоро должны были начаться ливни. Но мне нравилась осень.

*~*~*

Отчет о выполненном задании был непродуманным, с проплешинами и местами наполненный несостыковками, но, судя по дальнейшим событиям, для Асами важнее было не столько то, как это делал, а то, что я получил в результате.

Впрочем, для дельца мафии, стремившегося к власти над всеми, кем только удастся, это было естественно. В общем, как вы понимаете, меня взяли на работу выполнять мелкие криминальные поручения за крупные деньги.

**Глава 4. **

- Это вряд ли похоже на тюрьму, дорогая, - сказала Железная Орхидея,

отрывая крыло бабочке, щекотавшей ей подбородок.

- Некоторые назвали бы это Небесами, - тактично сказал путешественник во

времени. - Нирвана.

- О, конечно, подходящая награда для мертвого индуса! Но я живая

христианка, - ее улыбка была попыткой разрядить атмосферу.

**Чуждый зной****  
**** "Майкл Муркок"**

До одуряющих поцелуев с Бредом дошло на третью неделю. Никогда раньше не получал такого удовольствия от этого занятия, мы дрались языками, обнимались языками, танцевались языками, устраивали дуэли на шпагах и просто пускали слюни. Трахаться не хотелось, хотелось целоваться. Именно в момент, когда я осознал это, я понял, что окончательно спятил.

Я засыпал, ожидая нашей встречи, и сетовал на то, что при жизни оракул не был столь доступен, а теперь же он в моих снах, послушный моим капризам. О да, я настоящий безумец, запутавшийся в своих желаниях, хотя тогда мне просто хотелось заползти к нему на колени и целовать, раздевать, целовать и трахаться. В конце концов, я имею право делать все, что мне заблагорассудится, ведь это же мой сон.

*~*~*

- Кен... – выдохнул я, все еще лежа где-то рядом с ним. Наши тела не соприкасались, но я чувствовал жизнь в теле по соседству. Я не звал его. Просто произносил слово.

- Кен, - на этот раз я обратился к нему. Он что-то устало пробурчал, - знаешь, в Америке самого идеального кукольного мужчину зовут Кен. Он друг Барби. Самой идеальной грудастой телки.

Кен снова что-то промычал. Я повернулся на бок и из-под устало опущенных ресниц посмотрел на него. Нагого. У него была великолепная мускулатура и полное равнодушие к моим словам. Я мог равно сказать какую-нибудь гадость вроде того, что он мне больше напоминает куклу Барби или что он тоже глуп как кукла. Или мог сказать, что он более прекрасен, чем самый клевый кукольный чувак, реакция была бы примерна одна: «ты мелешь чушь.» Этот человек удивителен тем, что для него слова – ничто. Мысли? Какие мысли? Только тело, ощущения, чувства. При этом он чист и наивен, как младенец, хотя мог бы оказаться и циником. Но, кажется, он был слишком малословен для циника. Он был прост – но привязанность его ко мне была чистой. И тело, и не только тело. В любом случае для меня все это слишком сложно. Любые отношения слишком утомляют, от них нужно избавляться. Но что-то заставляло меня возвращаться в эту постель, черт возьми, как цепью приковал.

- Суккуб.

- А? - Кен услышал незнакомое слово.

- Я суккуб или нет?

- Хм, - да, правильно, когда не знаешь, что ответить, лучше промолчи, выглядеть будешь умнее.

*~*~*

День задался неудачно. Во-первых, утро отсутствовало как таковое. Просто закончилась рабочая ночь, проведенная в бессмысленном следовании за своим боссом, изображая его телохранителя или секретаря, тут как повезет с рандомным сканированием мыслей окружающих, это для себя. Мне не очень хотелось, чтобы меня уличили в паранормальных способностях, и потому держался молодцом.

Но вот стоило мне закрыть глаза, как настал день. Меня разбудил настоящий секретарь Асами, толкнув в плечо, он мог бы быть и повежливей. Я глянул на него волком, но он проигнорировал мое недовольство. Я подумал, что он-то ночью спал, мысленно обозвав его гнидой, я лениво поднялся с дивана и последовал туда, куда он меня позвал. И тут я начал вспоминать свой сон, который-таки умудрился мне присниться. Удивительным было то, что мне вообще хоть что-то приснилось. А снилось мне каждый раз одно и тоже, так что я перестал уже удивляться, только вяло воспроизводил события сна в голове и думал о том, какую же выгоду я могу для себя из него извлечь.

Сон был до смешного идиотским, но, вспоминая о Бреде – пинчере с купированными ушами с коричневым носом – кнопкой, рассказывающем мне о моем детстве, которое я не помнил, о качелях, о солнце и о поездке в Альпы, где и начались мои неприятности, именуемые «настоящая жизнь».

Это даже не вызывало улыбку, а я подумал, что хорошо, что это был не секс, а то был бы я тогда совсем плох этим утренним днем по дороге к Асами: небритый, помятый с опухшим ото сна лицом, да еще и с влажными штанами. Я мысленно представил, как глажу Бреда между ушами по мягкой шерсти за удачное появление, повторяя: хороший мальчик. Потом я подумал: а были ли его рассказы правдой или же это были лишь чужие воспоминания из чьего-то детства, не имеющие ко мне никакого отношения.

*~*~*

Время текло медленно. Капля за каплей минуты, словно песчинки, стекали сквозь узкое отверстие жизни из верхней части песочных часов в нижнюю.

Я опять ходил следом за Асами, не особенно обращая внимание на мнимые опасности, окружающие его. В голове сахарная вата недосыпа перемешивалась с ярким драже Эмэндемс воспоминаний детства, от которых я никак не мог избавиться, они словно приставучие мухи, а я был навозной кучей, манящей их. Сравнение, наверное, не очень удачное, зато точное. Говорят, человеческая жизнь коротка, но мне наоборот казалось, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность перерождений, между моим детским «я» и мной сейчас пролегало ущелье, какое виделось древним на краю земли. Край, а дальше пустота. И космос. А на противоположном конце космоса - тот я, который сегодня завладел всеми моими мыслями. Это ущелье разделило меня и мое прошлое. Хотя сейчас мне всего лишь двадцать три, какого же очередного монстра породит время во мне спустя еще двадцать лет? Хотя не исключен вариант, что я их не проживу. Такой вариант не исключен. Какова вероятность? Бред, скажи, ты же пророк. Сколько лет мне осталось жить на этой планете? В этой шкуре? Когда закончатся слезы в моих песочных часах?

Перед моим взором встает Бредли, который проводит ногтем большого пальца, аккуратно обстриженного и подпиленного с белой кромкой у корня и на конце, по коже горла. В моем воображении конечно. По его губам я читаю: «нисколько». Я бы усмехнулся, если бы мог себе позволить в этом обществе, в обществе, в котором находился теперь. Я бы прошептал ему: «дьявол», с достаточной мерой раздосадованности, вложенной в голос. Но вместо этого я подумал: «Бред, ты такой добрый!» Впрочем, улыбка, вымученная и едва заметная, не сползала с моего лица.

Мне кажется, что разговаривать с мертвецами – дурной тон. Будет глупостью сказать, что умерший, но дорогой нам человек, навсегда остается живым в наших сердцах, но мои разговоры больше похожи на умопомешательство шизофреника, говорящего с Наполеоном. В самом деле, пора бы завязывать. Но мое воображение даже ночью неспособно угомониться. Мне кажется, что о Бреде я забываю только в одном месте – в постели Кена. И правда ведь. Несколько раз я уже оставался у него на ночь, и все разы спал райски, без сновидений. Над этим стоит подумать. Видимо, именно поэтому, я все снова и снова возвращаюсь к нему, а не только потому, что его мысли и тело - нескончаемый источник удовольствия.

*~*~*

А вообще, если вспомнить об Асами, то это был обычный делец, не лучше и не хуже Такатори, разве что влияния у него было поменьше. Мнил он себя едва ли не богом, хоть на деле таких, как он было пруд-пруди по всему свету. Обычный мачо с чрезмерными амбициями. Впрочем, была в нем доля харизмы.

Наверное, вам будет не интересно выслушивать мое нытье о том, каким был его обычный день, который представлял для меня тонну неинтересной и скучной работы, он только и делал, что давил на людей и вымогал деньги. А еще добивался власти. В общем, вертелся и крутился среди самых разнообразных людей, которые мне окончательно осточертели, и я начал подумывать, что неплохо было бы стать одиоником в сербском монастыре, жить подальше от всех. Хотя в Бога я не верил, что исключало такую возможность. Это было нечестно. Почему неверие исключает возможность причастия к какой-либо религиозной общине?

Так что я вам расскажу об одной оригинальной и крайне запоминающейся традиции обращения с подчиненными: садистом он был тем еще и периодически устраивал немилосердные проверки на прочность, которые «жертвам» казались карой за совершенные грехи.

Спустя месяц и на мою долю выпала вот такая проверка. Не то, чтобы она меня сильно напрягала, но нервы пощекотала: тут ничего не поделаешь. Кстати, именно после нее я и задумался о том, что слишком подзадержался на одном месте

- Ниравана, - сказал он мне после предварительного приветствия, - ты человек новый у нас, но способный, и я хочу тебе дать поручение, за выполнение которого дам втрое большее вознаграждение, нежели выплатил тебе за первое.

Я сначала подумал о том, что опять нужно будет убить кого-нибудь особо изуверским способом, потом подумал о сладких эмоциях и Кене, который на удивление быстро и так отчаянно принял меня. Убийство, да еще и за деньги сулило впереди немало удовольствия.

Я в очередной раз решил, что мне нравится моя жизнь.

Но Асами будто прочитав мои мысли, разуверил мои надежды.

- Ниравана, знаешь. Этим миром правит информация. Так вот, мне необходим кусок этой власти. Значимый кусок. Работать будешь вместе с Рё. Он расскажет тебе детали операции. И без трупов, Нира, - сказал он и щелкнул мини-гильотиной, чтобы обрубить голову толстой сигаре – своему последнему фетишу.

Я не позволил себе поморщиться, хотя очень хотелось. Рё все же не был тем человеком, с которым мне бы хотелось работать в одной команде – внешне он был похож на Бреда: высокий, подтянутый, всегда в строгом костюме, очках. Но в разы хуже его!

Но я даже не позволил себе вздохнуть. Ведь и здесь можно найти возможность поразвлечься. Я знал, что Рё – прекрасный объект для моих издевательств.

Рё находился в «тайной комнате» за приемной Асами. Тайной она была только потому, что о ней знало всего несколько человек, постоянно здесь крутящихся, не то, чтобы это окружение было постоянным – просто от Асами никто не уходил живым, но это другая история, о которой я узнал спустя неделю от событий, описанных в предыдущей главе, поскольку мне самому пришлось выступить орудием кары для такого вот отщепенца. Впрочем, предателей у Асами водилось немного, а большая часть таких вот, наоборот, умирали за своего хозяина. Меня всегда заставляли смеяться такие истории, я думал о том, что этот раздражающий Рё тоже когда-нибудь умрет.

На столе лежал ноутбук, экран которого сиял изображением 3Д-плана здания, в которое нам следовало проникнуть. Со слов, точнее мыслей, Рё, мне следовало служить прикрытием и по возможности сдохнуть, этим хоть как-то помогая заданию. Оказывается, он был человеком, что судят по одежке, а по моему отчаянно неделовому прикиду он решил, что натуры проститутки во мне больше, чем натуры убийцы и наемника. Хм, по правде сказать, о нем я думал точно так же.

Я был не против второй роли, я любил, когда за меня делали всю грязную и не грязную работу, и благодарно кивнул, когда он изложил весь план. Закончив, Рё поправил очки и подытожил свой монолог едкими, по его мнению, словами:

- Это серьезная работа, Ниравана-сан. Нам не стоит так поверхностно относиться к угрозе нападения с их стороны.

Я ответил по-английски, подражая пафосу героев голливудских боевиков:

- Не беспокойся, дружище, все путем, - я бы, наверное, похлопал его по плечу, но начинать драку мне не хотелось. Хоть я и был уверен, что выйду из нее победителем, пару синяков я мог по ее итогам заработать.

Он изобразил полное недовольство моими словами, какое только можно было изобразить на столь бесстрастном лице. Я слышал вонь его мыслей о ненависти, презрении, ревности, и мне было вкусно.

«Хороший мальчик», - подумал я.

- Завтра в двадцать минут после полуночи у этого дома. Он ткнул в карту.

- Как скажешь, приятель, - ответил я снова на английском, не теряя прежних интонаций, и, довольный, ретировался.

Асами сидел за своим столом и что-то читал с монитора, который был отвернут от меня. Мне так и не удалось проникнуть в его мысли, но меня это скорее успокаивало. Странно неудобно работать на человека, когда знаешь, сколько раз он сегодня посетил туалет и прочие подобные глупости.

Впрочем, в Бреде меня это не смущало, хотя и я у него не мог прочесть всех мыслей. Зато знал столько, сколько не знал никто. Ну, за исключением самого Кроуфорда.

- Иди, отдохни, Нира. Тебя ждет тяжелая ночь, - отпустил Асами меня.

- Большое спасибо, - я поклонился с чрезмерной учтивостью и решил для себя, что сначала я еду домой. Прикорну часа на четыре, а оставшееся свободное время проведу у Кена, если мне, конечно, повезет и он будет свободен. Ведь он же не простой цветочник, что, впрочем, было прекрасно – так он намного лучше меня понимал. Забавно, что я это ценил. Раньше я предпочитал считать себя сложной личностью, понять которую – удел великих. Но никто не мог быть достаточно велик, чтобы дотянуться до моей души – жемчужине в раковине, не то, что взять ее или даже попробовать на вкус.

А еще я ощутил голод и отнюдь не отказался бы попробовать чьей-нибудь домашней стряпни, но в очередной раз отделался двумя порциями китайской лапши и жареным беконом, вслед за которыми полилось содержимое пол-литровой бутылки пива.

Жил я все по тому же адресу, но домом это место я никогда не смог бы назвать, поэтому старался проводить там как можно меньше времени.

Щека поцеловалась с твердой плоскостью подушки, и я уже был готов к тому, чтобы встретить очередное абсурдное явление Бреда.

*~*~*

Слава богам, что я не забыл поставить будильник. Лихорадка последних дней сказалась, и мой организм требовал большего количества отдыха, чем обычно, я приготовил крепкий кофе и запил им пару волшебных таблеточек, которые неплохо помогали прояснить голову.

Я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что обстоятельства несколько изменились с того, момента как я оказался в услужении Асами. С тех пор у меня появилась неплохая коллекция разнообразного оружия, скромная тойота с тонированными стеклами и противоречивый гардероб, в котором преобладал черный цвет. В общем, все говорило о том, что я неплохо обустроился. Но из всего вышеперечисленного ценность имело только одно: ощущение полной свободы. Я жил один и не зависел от чьего-то решения. Асами меня не пугал, я всегда знал, что смогу от него уйти, и что он не настолько силен, чтобы достать меня. Но, видимо, он был достаточно самонадеян и глуп, чтобы не понимать этого.

Так вот, сев за руль без пятнадцати семь, я покатил, как уже упоминал раньше, к недалеко расположившемуся цветочному магазину, который как раз в это время уже закрывался.

Мысленно я потянулся к Кену, который в это время подметал землю из разбившегося цветочного горшка, он ответил мне, что сегодня у него мало времени потому, что, похоже, у них задание. Я выразил свою досаду и поинтересовался, сможет ли он отлучиться хотя бы на час. Я, слыша, как он, подчиняясь доводам разума, поначалу хотел ответить «нет», но он был хорошим мальчиком. Поэтому ответил «да». Еще через пятнадцать минут мы двигались по направлению к моему любимому парку неподалеку от магазина. По масштабам Токио, конечно.

Остановившись на парковке, мы и не подумали вылезать из машины. Я привлек Кена к себе для долгого поцелуя.

- Ты выглядишь подавленным и усталым, - сказал он мне после.

- Да, неделька выдалась нелегкая. Но знаешь, отдохнем на том свете.

Я не был расположен заниматься сексом. Секс хорош после работы, но не до нее. Он слишком расслабляет, делая тебя хоть и на короткое время, но счастливым, заставляя думать, что ты бессмертен. Иллюзия эта опасна, когда занимаешься нашим делом. Кен тоже знал это.

Мы просто целовались и говорили.

Я смотрел сквозь затемненное окно на закат, мне захотелось прикоснуться к этому красному, как покрашенный пластиковый круг, в мареве порозовевшего неба солнцу.

Потом я потащил Кена из машины, нам оставалось не так уж много времени. Мы зашли вглубь парка. Я упал на траву, мне всегда нравилось так лежать. Кен лег рядом, в голове отчего-то зазвучала странная песня.

_Я отдал бы немало за пару крыльев,_

_Я отдал бы немало за третий глаз,_

_За руку, на которой четырнадцать пальцев,_

_Мне нужен для дыханья другой газ..._

Задумчиво вывел я и уставился на пятерню, разрезающую единый поток солнечного слепящего света на четыре луча. Рука казалась предзнаменованием конца света. Хотя стоило сжать ее в кулак, как он уже был бессилен заслонить глаза от носителя ультрафиолета.

- Мне нужен крем от загара. Кто бы подумал, я нуждаюсь в таких простейших вещах, как трусы, зубная щетка, гель для волос. Но в тоже время, я монстр, мифическое существо. Иногда я сам себе кажусь падшим общипанным ангелом. Причем, я настолько опасен, что никто кроме меня самого не осмелится меня общипать, поэтому это делаю я сам. А от крыльев так и не удалось избавиться, как бы ни хотелось – дар прикреплен к нам на нечто более крепкое, чем цементный клей.

- Тебе хотелось бы быть обычным человеком?

- О нет, я не так прост, чтобы мне хотелось быть обычным человеком. Моя сложная душевная организация требует большего: она хочет быть тем самым мифическим могущественным существом, но тоскует по рутине, пылесосам, веникам, магазинам, своей тачке, которая каждый день ломается в новом месте, крикливым детям...

- Хм.

- Что? Ты, правда, не знал, что мой внутренний мир так тонок и угрюм? Ночью я убиваю, под утро занимаюсь любовью. Да-да у нас с тобой уже не секс, а роман, который, впрочем, меня устраивает, поскольку не сковывает мою свободу, и днем придаюсь тоске по обычной жизни, офисным галстуками и ноутбукам. Хм. Впрочем, я могу все это завести, но ровно через пятнадцать минут обладания счастьем обывателя я решу его уничтожить, упиваясь разрушением похлеще старичка Фарфарелло.

- Ты уже пробовал? – скептически поинтересовался Кен, - а мне бы хотелось. Играть в футбол, учить детей, в выходные возить свою девушку на природу.

- Ты и так меня уже вывез, – проворчал я.

- Хм, а ты считаешь себя моей девушкой?

- Если тебе нравится так думать? Или я вообще не вписываюсь в твою жизнь?

- Иногда мне кажется, что наш с тобой "роман" - просто долгий сон, который мне снится под наркозом. Я несколько раз попадал под нож хирурга, ощущения непередаваемые. И в голове пустота. А потом боль. А теперь вместо пустоты и боли ты. Совсем не плохой вариант. Или у меня просто галлюцинации, но и так, и этак ты не настоящий, ты слишком нереальный.

- О-о, типа глюк.

- Ага, – беззаботно ответил Кен.

- Может быть и глюк. Может быть, даже я сам себе приглючился. И на самом деле я "кабачок, переваривающийся в желудке динозавра" или бабочка, которая заснула и ей приснилось, что она телепат-убийца-гомосексуалист. Боюсь, когда она проснется, сон покажется ей кошмаром.

- Хм.

- Не смей надо мной смеяться! – крикнул я и мигом очутился поверх Кена. Тот ничуть не возражал и подставил губы для поцелуя. Я поддался искушению.

Романтика, черт бы ее побрал.

*~*~*

Потом я отвез Кена обратно. Машина кралась, словно кошка, по гладкому серому асфальту. Я в одиночестве поехал в ресторан. Чего-чего, а хорошей европейской кухни мне не хватало всегда. Ладно, что хоть сейчас у меня было достаточно денег, чтобы расплатиться за нее.

В ресторане играла медленная лиричная музыка, вслушивался в нее и в неторопливые нетрезвые мысли посетителей. Вино было не худшее, хотя и не очень сочеталось с таблетками, принятыми раньше, надеялся на то, что бокальчик, принятый для смягчения вкуса бифштекса не повредит моему здоровью и разуму.

Крашенная в ядовито-блонидинстый цвет юная «гейша», точнее воображающая себя ей, поскольку в современном мире этой благородной профессии уже не существовует, за стойкой бара на протяжении всего моего ужина, не такого уж шикарного, каким мог бы быть, стреляла глазками в мою сторону. Крылась ли причина такого внимания в том, что ей понравился мой костюм, за который мне пришлось побороться, но в последние годы японцы перестали быть традиционалистами или же меня спасло то, что под курткой оказалась классического пошива черная рубашка, которую они сочли позволительной. А может, дело было лишь в том, что в ресторане не было ни одного молодого и одинокого посетителя кроме меня. Хотя причины не имели значение, девушка мне просто досаждала своим назойливым вниманием. В какой-то момент мне захотелось ее подозвать, отсалютовав ей бокалом вина, а потом вдоволь поиздеваться, но после разговора с Кеном я не был настроен на игры, поэтому просто проигнорировал ее, хотя ужин от этого стал более горьким. И когда это простые люди стали влиять на мое настроение? Нужно было что-то менять в связи с этим.

До встречи с Рё оставалось меньше часа, и я направился туда, зная заранее, что этот несносный педант будет уже на месте. Проехав по дороге из яркого неонового света, от которого так успешно защищали меня мои солнечные очки, ставшие для меня неотъемлемой частью образа, я оказался у небольшой пристройки, вход был освещен одиноким погнутым фонарем, кроме дверной ручки и прямых линий бетонного крыльца ничего не было возможно разглядеть. Я шел, двигаясь в сторону мыслей Рё.

Я традиционно поприветствовал его, но Рё, похоже, не понял моей шутки. Он был изрядно напряжен и явно не в духе.

Я пощелкал языком и начал выслушивать его план: проникнуть через окно, пройти через две смежных комнаты к главному процессору, взломать базу по уже имеющемуся от шпиона ключу. Все было достаточно просто и банально. Ну, не считая того, что в процессе его монолога я понял, что мы собираемся ограбить Критикер, главой которого является вполне себе разбирающийся в компьютерах юноша. Я подумал, что Асами либо был обманут, либо он действительно круче, чем я себе представлял.

- О`кей, - я зевнул, завершив таким образом монолог собеседника.

- Вопросы? – в его голосе не было ни презрения, обычно свойственного ему, ни высокомерия, которого можно было бы ожидать, только заинтересованность. Не во мне, конечно, а в успехе нашего дела.

- Ответы на свои вопросы я найду сам, - я улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла несколько неестественной и наигранной. Он в ответ только пожал плечами.

Мы выступили. Операция проходила на удивление легко. Пароль действительно подходил. Процедура воровства заняла около часа. Я сканировал помещение, но никаких ненужных мыслей не слышал.

Точнее, не слышал до того момента, как Рё захлопнул свой лап-топ.

- Такатори, - только успел прошептать я, когда в комнату, где мы находились, влетела граната. Рё бросился в окно. Оно здесь было, но мы не могли проникнуть через него по одной простой причине, оно хорошо просматривалось охраной, но теперь терять уже было нечего. Угрозы я не заметил раньше, потому что на Критикер теперь работали телепаты, да уж, система безопасности работала неплохо.

В душу не успели закрасться сомнения, когда дротик попал мне в плечо. Игла воткнулась под ключицу, рука, державшаяся за раму, отцепилась, и взрывом меня вытолкнуло наружу.

*~*~*

Бред часто повторял, что Вайсс необходимо оставить в живых, особенно Бомбейца.

Оми. Разум Оми был похож на большой чупа-чупс. Сладкий снаружи, со взрывной начинкой внутри. Теперь же когда он был разгрызен и съеден, осталась только сухая палочка, фольга и память о минувшей наивности.

Такатори не были моей добычей по причине того, что они не имели совести и не были способны страдать.

Перед глазами снова, но как всегда неожиданно появилось лицо Бреда, оно сияло призрачно зеленым и приказывало мне очнуться.

На губах, лбу, щеках было что-то теплое. Потом я расслышал в чьих-то мыслях просьбу о прощении. Потом я распахнул глаза. Больше от любопытства, чем от желания выжить.

Но увидел я не того, кого ожидал, нет, это был не Кен, который, похоже, вытащил меня из-под завала, и даже не Оми, который бы мог прийти и отплатить за все хорошее. Это был человек, жажда мести которого ко мне могла бы достигнуть апогея именно сейчас. Он стоял надо мной. В одной руке он держал пистолет, в другой – лап-топ, в котором я интуитивно угадал тот самый, что должен был унести Рё. Я рефлекторно дернулся, но сила, как громадная плита, прижимала меня к земле. Я молчал. Наги тоже.

Потом Наги убрал пистолет в кобуру под пиджаком, сделал несколько шагов в сторону от меня и исчез в пыльной темноте.

Легкость в теле я почувствовал тут же. Наги снял свой пресс. Я удивился тому, что он меня не прикончил. Все карты были в его руках, но он этого не сделал. Мне оставалось только гадать о причинах.

Полежав еще немного, я поднялся. Плечо, спина, голова, да и все тело ныло ужасно. Я позволил себе пару болезненных стонов и попробовал отряхнуться.

- Вот дерьмо, - выругался я и поднялся, стараясь не споткнуться и не плюхнуться обратно на землю.

Лицо было перепачкано ссохшейся кровью – лоб сильно оцарапало осколком гранаты. Видимо, мне сильно повезло, что он только задел меня. Пара больших синяков, плюс дырка от дротика в плече. Я отделался достаточно легко, учитывая, что упал с высоты второго этажа. Мог бы ведь и шею свернуть. Но я всегда был везунчиком. Философски я подумал об одном неудачнике, который вот так же сверзился, руки его были скованы наручниками, упал он, чтобы их расколоть, только упал он не на лужайку, как я, а на гранитную мостовую, и ушибами не отделался, а перед смертью от повреждения мозга он увидел долгий и насыщенный событиями кошмар, судьба сыграла с этим человеком злую шутку. Я надеялся, что я не являюсь такой же жертвой математических кривых, как и он. Я надеялся, что я все еще жив.

Я доплелся до машины, сел в нее и поехал в сторону дома. По итогам можно сказать: никогда не связывайтесь с дилетантами, если хотите выйти из воды сухими.

_**Глава 5.**_

Я умчался в нирвану от благословления в лоб, свалился в коридоре с выскочившими вмиг глазами, и потому смог увидеть то, что случилось после того, как сцена приняла мое тело в горизонтальное свое распоряжение.

**Кот в сапогах ** **Руслан Белов**

Звонок на сотовый телефон разбудил меня будто от наркотической дремы, вызванной галантностью Кена. Номер не высветился, и уже это вызвало подозрения. Несколько секунд я в ступоре слушал мелодию вызова и ощущал вибрацию телефона в руке. Потом все-таки решился, сетуя на то, что не обладаю даром предвидения как Бред, иначе не было бы в моей жизни таких вот сюрпризов, впрочем, судя по опыту, были бы другие, более серьезные, я нажал на кнопку ответа.

Я ничего не стал говорить, ожидая, как собеседник в другой стороны черной дырки телефонной связи проявит себя.

- Шульдих, - услышал я строгий голос, интонации которого в точности вторили интонациям Кроуфорда.

- Он умер, - ответил я насмешливо.

- А вот Кроуфорд жив и хочет тебя видеть, - сказал мне на это голос. В трубке уже были гудки, связь оборвалась, но я, ошарашенный новостью, не сразу осознал это.

- Глупая шутка, малыш, - сказал я в пустоту.

Просто не мог поверить в то, что это может оказаться правдой. Это не умещалось в моей голове. Если Кроуфорд не умер, тогда и Шульдих не умер, тогда Ниры не существовало. Это было то, во что я не мог поверить. Я существовал, а это означало, что Кроуфорд мертв. И точка. Возможно, Кроуфорд, как и Шульдих все еще жили в воспаленном рассудке мальчишки-психокинетика. Да, это было бы самым логичным предположением. Вот только в случае с Наги бурно развивающаяся неврастения подростка могла привести к плачевным последствиям.

*~*~*

Рё был убит, а я отделался парой царапин. У меня было только одно объяснение, у Рё был лап-топ, а я, бессознательный, не представлял особую помеху противникам.

Асами пожал плечами, а я раздумывал о том, почему я все еще тут стою, почему я не где-нибудь. Почему, например, я не в Гренландии или Аргентине.

Почему я не сбежал от Наги, хотя стоило, если следовать доводам рассудка, по сей день остается для меня загадкой. Видимо, все-таки была в нем та самая сила, способная заставить меня оставаться на месте. Об этом я расскажу чуть позже, а сначала все по порядку.

Я смог-таки добраться до машины раньше, чем меня обнаружили Критикер. Была ли это удача или чья-то воля, мне оставалось только гадать, когда я нажал на газ, вдалеке стали слышны сирены полицейских машин. Светало, я мог держать руль только левой рукой (слава-слава автоматической коробке передач), но все же я ехал максимально быстро, чтобы не вырубиться по дороге.

Утро я хотел застать отнюдь не дома. Фонари мелькали за окном, превращая дорогу в поток белого света. Я затормозил прямо у входа в «Домик Котят» и мысленно позвал Кена.

Кажется, именно тогда силы оставили меня.

*~*~*

Бредовый сон про Бреда в состоянии потери сознания – не совсем предел моих мечтаний, скорее рутина жизни.

- Шульдих, - раздался его голос в темноте, - Шульдих.

Потом появилась карусель, яркая, детская. На ней катался ребенок с рыжими волосами и веснушками, рассыпавшимися по белой коже лица. Ребенок улыбался и нетерпеливо подпрыгивал в седле искусственной лошадки, будто это могло заставить ее ехать быстрее. Но нет, карусель действительно двигалась быстрее, начала разгоняться, пока не превратилась на моих глазах в яркое пятно света. Нежная музыка, что играла вначале, превратилась во внушающий ужас вой, который смешивался с криком напуганного ребенка, почти полностью проглатывая его. Я смотрел на этот светящийся клубок, неспособный сдвинуться с места, потом карусель резко остановилась. Ребенок, сидевший внутри, не удержался и по инерции перекувырнулся через голову лошаки, упал рядом с каруселью.

- У него сотрясение мозга, - снова услышал я голос Кроуфорда.

Мне хотелось крикнуть ему. Голос его был так спокоен, а у меня от шока кровь стучала в ушах. Мне хотелось крикнуть ему: «Помоги, помоги». Но я не крикнул. Потому что знал, что Кроуфорд если чего-то не сделал еще, то и не сделает по моей указке. Я разозлился.

Но ребенок был жив, он приподнялся и расплакался. Теперь музыку карусели, которая сломалась, слышно не было, был только детский плач.

Я подумал о том, что это была последняя искренняя улыбка ребенка, когда карусель еще работала нормально. В последний раз он искренне радовался жизни. Поскольку после потом он уже не мог улыбаться людям, чьи мысли были столь мелки и гадки. Он стал отличаться от своих родителей и друзей, презирать их и ненавидеть. А еще бояться, потому что подозревал, что и они могут читать его мысли. Впрочем, потом все это стало для него естественной частью реальности. Его реальности. Реальности, которая, он надеялся, не принадлежала никому больше.

Я открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Кеном. На его лице отражалась забота и беспокойство. Мысли были обо мне. Я натянуто улыбнулся. В руке Кен держал влажное полотенце, которое затем приложил ко лбу. Так было намного лучше. Я вздохнул. Голова раскалывалась от боли.

- Шу... – начал Кен.

- Нира, - поправил его я. Он мог так ошибиться, только если сильно волновался.

«Шульдих умер», - подумал я про себя, чтобы и себе напомнить об этом.

- Прости, - подумал он.

- Со мной все в порядке, - сказал я. И попробовал приподняться.

Мое тело и рука Кена, державшая меня за здоровое плечо, не позволили.

- Ты никуда не пойдешь,- сказал он мне. Я расслабился и застонал. Так стало легче.

- На мне все заживает, как на собаке.

- Конечно, - согласился Кен.

- Я останусь тут, но только до завтра. Черт, как все дьявольски хреново, - несколько театрально пожаловался я.

Голос мыслей вернулся. Внизу были Балинез и Абиссинец. Они что-то приводили в порядок и ругались.

В «Домике Котят» все было не так уж и плохо.

- Я буду вести себя тихо, - уверил я Кена.

- Не беспокойся.

- Спасибо, - опять прервал я его и поймал его руку в свою ладонь. Сжав ее, я снова отключился. Но это был сон и даже сон без сновидений.

Проснувшись, я потянулся. Плечо ныло, голова уже не гудела, шума в ушах не было. Я определенно чувствовал себя лучше. Я приподнялся на локтях. По моим внутренним ощущениям было часа четыре утра, солнце еще не думало всходить, но небо уже светлело. Окно было открыто, и свежий воздух проникал в комнату. Хидака спал на полу, на разложенном топчане. Я повернулся на нетронутый левый бок и внимательно смотрел на него. У меня было хорошее настроение, и я чувствовал себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим.

Под моим пристальным взглядом Кен проснулся. Я улыбался. Он улыбнулся в ответ. В его мыслях была радость оттого, что я в порядке.

- Погладь меня, - я раскинулся на кровати и развел ноги. И ежику было понятно, что конкретно я имел в виду. Кен тоже понял. Он не робко, не неуверенно, свободно поднес руку к моему паху и нежно сжал в ладони мой член. Я окунулся в удовольствие. Он начала водить ладонью, вызывая у меня дрожь от удовольствия.

- Ты хоть понимаешь, что дрочишь темной твари?

Моя реплика вызвала тень ироничной улыбки на его лице, выражавшем до этого только возбуждение: его щеки горели, рот приоткрылся, и Кен-кен то и дело облизывал мягкие губы влажным языком.

- Да, но я и сам не лучше, - признался он, будто сам для себя уже это проговорил (впрочем, так и было).

Я хмыкнул и отдался его руке, которая ловко справлялась с самой чувствительной и требовательной к ласке частью моего тела: все-таки в постоянном любовнике есть свои плюсы.

Хидака, и почем же у тебя все-таки такая маленькая кровать? - я потянулся, давая уставшей от напряжения спине отдых.

В мыслях Кена промелькнуло что-то о том, что Критикер плевали на личную жизнь своих подопечных, но вместо этого он ответил:

- Это для тренировки, чтобы даже во время занятий сексом не терять форму и не расслабляться.

- Я всегда знал, что японцы мазохисты, - ответил я.

Но подумал о том, что он прав. Мы живем такой жизнью, что ни во время сна, ни во время секса нельзя расслабляться. Жизнью, в которой оргазм становится слабостью, а может и приговором к смерти. Оргазм и риск – мне нравится это.

*~*~*

- Ты не голоден? – вопрос раздался словно из пустоты.

Я подумал, проверил, как обстоят дела с желудком. И решил, что голоден. В конце концов, на секс тратится масса энергии, и ее надо восполнять.

- Голоден, - ответил я, вопросительно глядя на Кена. В мысли его лезть мне было совершенно лениво и незачем. Глаза моего щеночка были кристально чистыми, в них просто искрилась ничем не замутненная любовь. Я улыбнулся, сладко так, потянувшись, греясь в теплых лучах его чувства. Особенно мне нравилось, когда он ласкал меня ладонями и шептал приятные слова...

- Тогда собирайся.

- М-м.

- Ну, ты же хотел есть... - он недоуменно приподнял брови.

- Хм.

- Я накормлю тебя ранним завтраком.

- Хм, я почему-то думал, что это будет еда в постель.

- Ранний завтрак в постель ты уже получил, - игриво сказал Хидака, сексуально поводя бедрами.

- Хм.

Я поморщился.

- У тебя совершенно безобразное чувство юмора.

*~*~*

- Где, черт возьми, моя машина? – воскликнул я, ничего не помня.

- Я отогнал ее на ближайшую стоянку, - ответил Кен, пойдем.

Он схватил меня за рукав и потащил в направлении своего любимого кафе в паре кварталов от нас.

Кафешка оказалась средней паршивости, я даже не сразу мог понять, почему согласился. Я заглянул в себя: мне было действительно интересно, отчего же я изменил себе и не выскочил из постели сразу после сногсшибательного оргазма, и не пошел по своим делам? И я понял, что мне было хорошо с Кеном. Достаточно странное ощущение. Не заниматься сексом, а просто быть рядом. Впрочем, я быстро забил на все страхи: не важно, что мне нравится, я открыт всем извращениям, которые только можно придумать, в том числе и ранний завтрак после полной секса ночи. Спать не хотелось.

Я сидел, скрестив под столом ноги и облокотившись на белый качающийся столик. Кен напротив меня внимательно изучал меню. Когда подошла официантка, я заказал два крепких кофе. И отобрал у него меню. Кен возмущенно-обиженно посмотрел на меня:

- Ты голоден? - поинтересовался я у него. И посмотрел в меню. В его голове прочитал ответ "Да", - и яичницу с беконом, – бросил официантке.

- Почему яичницу? – невпопад спросил Кен.

- Я бы не стал доверять здешним поварам более серьезные блюда.

Он кивнул недоуменно. Они с вайссами тут несколько раз обедали, и ничего.

А мне нравится быть разборчивым.

Официантка спала на ходу, и ее ноздри трепетали, вдыхая аромат свежесваренного крепкого кофе, но ей оно уже не помогало.

Кен присосался к напитку, будто он был противоядием от сильнейшего яда. Я смаковал: как-никак, а кофе у них был неплох. Мы молчали, я подумывал насчет того, чтобы начать заигрывать с его ногами под столом, но вместо этого прислушался к его мыслям: в нем боролось любопытства, забота и опасения, что вопросы о том, как я докатился до жизни такой, отпугнут меня. Кен-кен не хотел меня потерять, но и я пока не хотел теряться. Но это только пока.

*~*~*

Машина, повинуясь мне, въехала во двор здания, в котором я жил. В округе не было никого подозрительного.

Вот только когда я вошел в квартиру, оказалось, что там не все в порядке. На единственном круглом барном стуле в кухне красовалась подтянутая задница моего нынешнего босса, да и сам Асами тут же прожег меня суровым взглядом

- Добрый день, - иногда я понимал, зачем нужны сложные ритуалы этикета: чтобы что-то сказать или сделать, когда сказать или сделать нечего.

Асами ответил на мое приветствие, кивнув.

Затем достал любимый портсигар и гильотину. Эти его жесты меня всегда успокаивали.

Когда он закурил, я расслабился. Его взгляд уже не давил на меня. Я устроился на подоконнике, оперевшись спиной о стену

Он выпустил клуб густого дыма изо рта, после чего приказал:

- Рассказывай.

Вместо того чтобы повиноваться, я ответил вопросом на вопрос:

- Рё погиб?

Чтобы быть уверенным наверняка. Нет, не в том, что он выжил и дал другие показания, отнюдь, просто этот вопрос меня действительно волновал. Зная Наги, я был уверен в смерти Рё. Но хотелось знать точно.

Асами немного задержался с ответом, то ли чтобы выпустить еще один клуб дыма, то ли чтобы испытать мое любопытно.

Потом кивнул. В этот момент он показался мне лет так на двадцать старше.

- Нас ждали. Его план был неплох, но он был слишком плоский, просто проникнуть, просто скопировать информацию, уничтожить ее источник, с последним Критикер справились и без нас, а что касается первых двух пунктов, то они оказались бессмысленными без хорошо продуманного запасного плана или плана отступления. Может, он и был, но я о нем ничего не знал. Хотя и так для новичка, Рё нелпохо справился. Рё производил впечатление новичка, план был хорош, но опыта ему недоставало. Если вы спросите, почему я ему не помог. Вы же сами знаете ответ, было бы только хуже. По-моему, Рё хотел не только выполнить задание, но и избавиться от меня.

Асами кивнул, соглашаясь.

Я знал, что Рё дорог Асами и что это была проверка и для него, и для меня. Асами не нужны были те, кто ошибаются. Я позволил Рё ошибиться. Это было мое право. Я ничего из этого не выиграл, кроме того, что, скорее всего, работы у меня прибавится.

Асами видел неопытность Рё, тот был слишком категоричен и упрям. Как молодой учитель компенсирует свою неопытность слишком жесткими требованиями.

Я поморщился, вспомнив одного такого. Да, люди бывают разными, и большинство из них глупы. Да, что большинство. Все, безоговорочно все. Даже я.

Асами надеялся, что Рё догадается воспользоваться моей помощью, но тот был недостаточно умен для этого. Поэтому Рё проиграл. Он словно Икар, не стал слушать никаких советов в попытке быстро взлететь. Хотя, быть может, легенда об Икаре несколько неправдоподобна, ведь до солнца еще далеко, а в верхних слоях атмосферы холодновато, так что будем считать, что Рё умер не от жара солнца, которое было неприступной стеной, а от сверхзвукового истребителя по имени Наоэ Наги. Случайно, пересекшего его путь. Хотя, в общем, греческие мудрецы были правы, не стоит так спешить, пока не подготовишься ко всем возможным неприятностям в пути. Смерть Рё заставила меня почувствовать себя особенным. Каждый раз, когда кто-то умирал, я на какое-то время начинал верить с собственное бессмертие.

Что до Асами, то он, как и все политики и мафиози, любил играть судьбами своих подчиненных, да и вообще людей. Этим он ничем не отличался от Эсцет, но он не был настолько влиятелен как они. Я подумал, что Асами внушает мне симпатию и отвращение одновременно. Какой же он все-таки мелочный.

Мне припомнился один случай, приоткрывший мне его лицо чуть-чуть. Как-то еще в самом начал нашего сотрудничества он ненароком показал мне то высокомерие, с которым относился ко всем людям. Я только посмеялся, поскольку случалось мне работать с людьми более могущественными, и никто из них не позволял себе ничего подобного.

_- Ты еще очень юн, гайдзин. _

_Асами подошел ко мне и поднял к лицу руку. Но не погладил и не ударил. Только постучал пальцем по свободному от волос виску. _

_- И в твоей голове, какими бы талантами ты ни обладал, еще очень юные мозги. Если не сказать, что куриные, поэтому, чтобы ты там ни думал о себе, неплохо было бы прислушиваться к мнению старших._

_На эти слова я только поморщился, явно выражая всем своим видом пренебрежение ко всяческим наставлениям со стороны старших._

По лицу Асами блуждало подобие улыбки, внезапно я понял, что эта улыбка была отражением моей. Да, я определенно слишком расслабился в свете последних событий.

Асами словно в ответ на мои мысли встряхнулся, бросил сигару в стеклянную пепельницу, и, не подумав ее затушить, поднялся.

- Ладно, приводи себя в порядок, ты меня сегодня сопровождаешь в качестве телохранителя. И, наконец, смени свои странные тряпки на приличную одежду.

- А я ведь только пришел в себя после взрыва, - проворчал я, поднимаясь.

- Знаю я, откуда ты пришел, – вымолвил он. По моей спине пошли мурашки. Потом я плюнул (метафизически). Ну и пусть знаешь. Еще не известно, что именно он знает.

Большей частью времени Асами был раздражающим, но иногда он изображал из себя лукавого.

Я как-то спросил у Асами:

- А что случилось с человеком, который был здесь до меня?

- О, это печальная история, Ниравана, у него была глупая привычка подбирать дохлых и полудохлых животных и хоронить их или, наоборот, выхаживать. Предпочтение он, конечно, отдавал кошкам, но в тот раз подобрал собаку. Стоит ли говорить, что она его укусила прежде, чем он успел среагировать. Собака была больна бешенством.

Асами скинул пепел с сигареты и посмотрел на меня, ожидая реакции. Я пожал плечами.

- Грустная история, но я знал и более печальные.

- Просто у этой ты не все подробности знаешь.

- Да, конечно, - согласился я. Босс всегда прав.

Я скорчил ему рожу, когда дверь закрылась за его спиной.

*~*~*

С момента нашей встречи с Наги, когда я был не совсем в форме, до его звонка, странного звонка о том, что Кроуфорд жив, прошел почти месяц. Не в планах Наги, видимо, было оставлять меня в покое и позволить мне забыть о себе.

Стоило мне успокоиться и забыть о нем и том задании, как вот на те. Напомнил. Я еще не решил, что с ним делать, когда рутина навалилась своей волной, и мне снова пришлось заниматься достаточно скучной работой.

Да, будто вы не знали, что быть телохранителем охренительно скучно, но я стараюсь быть хорошим мальчиком и не подглядывать. Это не всегда удается, вот и теперь я в очередной раз залез в личные дела начальства. Ну почему бы ему не начать это делать без меня за дверью? Совести у него нет. С другой стороны, это здорово разнообразит жизнь.

Я привалился к стене и с измученным выражением лица смотрел в потолок. "Ну, сколько же можно?!" Периодически сканировал пространство на наличие посторонних разумов, но никого не было. Босс на прогулке, а не по делам, где мог бы заключать многомиллионную сделку. Кому он сейчас нужен. Мыслями вернувшись к Асами, я опять оказался в голове его любовника: образы, чувства., как это все старо и банально.

Потом я задумался о Кроуфорде и не заметил, как Асами, наконец, освободился и ушел вперед, по свои делам, в которых я его, впрочем, должен был сопровождать. Но я тут же встряхнулся и был готов в дальнейшем служить прилежным мальчиком на побегушках, но Асами остановился и, прямо глядя мне в глаза, сказал:

- Когда в следующий раз будет скучно, - он достал из кармана продолговатое нечто, - займи себя чем-нибудь, - и всучил мне в руки черный пупырчатый вибратор. Мне оставалось только хихикнуть. И последовать за двигающимся в сторону лифта боссом. «Жизнь полна сюрпризов», - подумал я, засовывая игрушку в карман, подальше от посторонних глаз, чтобы потом выкинуть ее где-нибудь и забыть. Небо упадет на землю, когда она мне понадобится.

Когда же Асами, наконец, меня отпустил, я отправился домой, чтобы переодеться. День выдался жарким, мне хотелось принять холодный душ и отдохнуть. По дороге я заехал за любимым пивом и торопился забыть обо всех неприятностях, а то меня и так весь день трясло после звонка Наги. Я подумал о том, что мне ничего такого ведь от жизни и не надо. Просто быть свободным и жить в свое удовольствие, но видимо пока я, наконец, не оборву все нити связывающими меня с прошлым, мне это не удастся. Я глотнул пива. Но у меня нет никакого желания связываться с Наги. Быть может, я трус. Наверное, так. Причина в этом. Я хотел свободы, но видимо, моя задница от рождения запрограммирована на то, чтобы влипать в дерьмо и затаскивать меня в самую гущу не самых приятных событий.

Снова завибрировал телефон. Пришло сообщение. Точнее не сообщение, а картинка. Опять от неизвестного отправителя. Впрочем, я знал, кто это. Стоило мне открыть содержимое, как бутылка пива вылетела у меня из рук и разбилась со звоном о каменную плиту крыльца магазина, где я ее купил. Пиво бело-желтой лужей растеклось у меня под ногами.

- Дерьмо,- выругался я. На картинке, что пришла мне, было изображение Кроуфорда на больничной койке с капельницей и аппаратом искусственного дыхания. Фотография вполне могла быть подделкой, но она вызвала во мне бурю эмоций.

«Скоро увидимся», - гласило сообщение.

Домой мне ехать тут же расхотелось, впрочем, для того, чтобы увидеть Наги, не обязательно было быть там, где он меня мог ждать. Поэтому я все же заскочил туда переодеться, сунул подарочек Асами в верхний ящик комода и начал собираться к Кену. Мои попытки отвлечься напоминали мне пир во время чумы. Жаль, что я не был пророком и не мог предположить, что ждет меня впереди. Хотя никто не спорит о том, что так жить гораздо интереснее.

_**Глава 6. **_

До

тех пор, пока еще остаются психофизические совокупности, про-

изведенные прежними омраченными действиями и сквернами, - это,

как говорят некоторые, нирвана "с остатком". Когда таких сово-

купностей больше нет, это нирвана "без остатка".

Далай-лама XIV

Ну, что ж, дорогие читатели, мы пересекли половину реки, не могу сказать, что все написанное здесь правда, но я старался быть как можно более искренним, но мне не всегда это это удается, ну вы понимаете. Дальше рассказ будет вестись немного путанее, не потому что я такая сволочь, а потому что мысли в моей голове располагаются именно в таком порядке. Не теряйтесь, и я надеюсь, концовка вам все объяснит.

Пачка апельсинового сока в холодильнике пришлась как раз кстати, это было даже лучше разбитого холодного пива.

Потом я достал телефон и удалил с него фотографию Бреда. Впрочем, сам телефон мне захотелось выкинуть в окно. Но я сдержался.

Как назло, телефон завибрировал. Неизвестный номер. Заиграла мелодия. Я скинул звонок и отключил звук, потом, оставив трубку на кухне, разделся и пошел в душ.

- Паршивенький денек,- поделился я своими впечатлениями с лейкой душа. Как ни странно, лейка мне ничего не ответила и продолжила лить воду.

События, минувшие с момента гибели Рё не отличались особым разнообразием и оригинальностью. Я уже было подумал, что все начало устаканиваться и успокаиваться. Впрочем, индюк тоже думал. Я даже тешил себя надеждой, что меня отпустили так же легко, как я расстался со своим старым именем, но было похоже на то, что эта надежда не оправдается, и мне нужна еще одна более серьезная встряска, но сейчас я не чувствовал в себе сил на то, чтобы найти выход из сложившегося положения. Ограничив себя в использовании телепатии, я сам загнал себя в ловушку, начиная ощущать себя обычным, ни на что не способным человеком. Это угнетало.

Выйдя из ванной, я вернулся на кухню.

Я допил сок, запотевшие стенки банки были скользкими. Я подумал о том, что мне приятно к ним прикасаться. Хотелось сейчас оказаться где-нибудь на необитаемом острове за много миль от людей и их мыслей, от смертей и Наги.

Я подумал, что меня ничто не может остановить. Билеты можно заказать через интернет.

Я потянулся к ноутбуку, что не использовал уже столько времени – не так уж он был мне и нужен.

Лучше бы я его не открывал. Вместо того чтобы увидеть фон рабочего стола с релаксационным зеленым полем и голубым небом, я увидел белый лист, на котором был набран текст.

Текст от Наги. Письмо.

Там было что-то о Кроуфорде. Опять. Наги писал о том, что мне не уйти и что я должен искупить свою вину, что мои потроха принадлежат Шварц и прочее и прочее.

Возможно, письмо должно было меня напугать, но только вызвало раздражение. И хотя я как никто знал силу Наги, из всех нас он всегда был самым опасным, для меня он по-прежнему оставался несколько наивным ребенком.

Несмотря на свои способности к эмпатии и быстрый аналитический ум, он плохо разбирался в людях, причинно-следственных связях. В общем и целом. Был не способен к манипуляции и руководству. Поэтому действительно страшного врага из него не получилось бы.

Я закрыл глаза и представил, какой диалог у нас с ним вышел бы, будь он здесь сейчас. Быть может, он меня тоже боялся, поэтому пока действовал издалека.

- Почему? - как заводная кукла спрашивал бы он, в упор, не моргая глядя на меня, вытянув перед собой руку, - почему?

Картинка в голове быстро превращалась в живой образ, будто это происходило на самом деле. Все же у меня живое воображение.

- Ты же видел, - я сдержал бы себя, чтобы не сорваться на крик, потому что я хотел, чтобы не только он услышал мои оправдания, но я и сам признал их для себя, - он же сам начал.

"Может, сейчас, Бред, ты прекратишь досаждать мне своим присутствием в моих снах".

"Я НИ В ЧЕМ НЕ ВИНОВАТ!!!"

Но я промолчал бы. Пусть Наги сам решит. Он силен, но я проворен. Я могу убить и его, тогда одной проблемой меньше, одним врагом, одним конкурентом, на поле битвы. Ведь жизнь – это как гладиаторские бои на арене римлян. Где животные и люди – все равны и все заранее проигравшие, но паранормы обладают неоспоримым преимуществом: оружие, которое дал им цезарь в лице судьбы намертво вшито в их суть, его не потерять, его не может отнять враг, и оно сильнее любого молота или меча. Мне нужно было убить Наги еще тогда, но я этого не сделал. Возможно, мне не хватило сил, чтобы убить сразу всех. Возможно, я достаточно тепло относился к Наги, чтобы дать ему шанс выжить. Он все равно, что младший брат, младший член стаи.

Отвлекшись, я достал из кармана кожаной куртки сигареты и закурил. Потом я решил все же сбежать из этой страны и купить билеты в ближайшей кассе на ближайший рейс.

Мой планируемый побег казался мне трусостью, потом промелькнула мысль, что это подтверждает правоту Кроуфорда, мы сами подтверждаем правоту его точки зрения, что Шварц поодиночке слабы и только командой мы сила. Но это не дает им право подчинять себе всего меня. В конце концов, я просто не привык.

Но я все равно буду бежать, это не лучше и не хуже, чем быть рабом и загоняемой добычей. Я решил, что полечу на Кубу.

Внизу у подъезда я услышал подозрительные мысли и насторожился. Через минуту в дверь позвонили, я как раз за это время успел переодеться в джинсы и рубашку, привести в порядок волосы и сделать пару прощальных затяжек сигаретой.

Но все это было не настолько ужасно, как я ожидал, это был всего лишь Асами, причем пришел он один, оставив водителя с подозрительными мыслями внизу. Только теперь я понял, что сам Асами, возможно, паранорм, даже не просто паранорм, а телепат, именно это стало причиной, по которой я не мог проникнуть в его мысли. И как следствие, он мог вычислить меня раньше. И как следствие, он имел отношение к Эсцет? И теперь, освободившись от их влияния благодаря Шварц, пытается самостоятельно обустроиться в этом мире. Именно поэтому, видимо, он взял меня к себе. Интересно, он знал, что я здесь, потому что убил своего босса? Я сильно сомневался, что кто-то может незаметно для меня прочитать мои мысли, и даже не волновался на счет Асами. Взлом мыслей другого телепата был процессом достаточно болезненным и сомнительным мероприятием, поскольку, во-первых, в голове другого телепата кроме его собственных есть еще и чужие мысли, порой даже сам телепат не в состоянии их отличить. А во-вторых, такое проникновение возможно только в случае, если оно двусторонне, а это уже чревато сумасшествием.

- Давно не виделись, - бросил я тому, - кофе?

- Да, пожалуйста.

Я поставил турку на плиту.

- С чем пожаловал?

Сейчас в его обществе я чувствовал себя свободнее, чем обычно, словно был не его подчиненным, а приятелем, как часто бывало с Кроуфордом. Видимо, это из-за моего решения уехать или из-за того, что я признал его паранормом, интуитивно приблизив на одну ступень к себе.

Кофе вышел неплохим, я даже успел снять турку с плиты прежде, чем кофе побежит.

Ритуал приготовления был сопровожден таинством молчания и запахом сигаретного дыма.

Когда небольшие, едва ли с наперсток чашечки, были поставлены на стол, Асами соизволил начать разговор.

- Нира, - так он начал обращаться ко мне с момента гибели Рё, видимо, это было подобие компенсации потери любимого сотрудника в виде меня, - ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Я даже не удивился. Знал, что мой вид говорит о том, что у меня не все в порядке. Его вопрос расположил меня на откровенность.

- Да, дело в том, что то, что побудило меня тут появиться, то и вынуждает меня покинуть Японию.

Я выжидающе посмотрел на Асами.

Он кивнул, отпив немного кофе.

- Хорошо. Я тебя отпущу, но только после того, как ты выполнишь мою просьбу. В награду оплата не маленькая, билет и мои связи, чтобы замести следы. Нира, ты хоть и нужен мне, но в то же время своенравный человек. Я отпущу тебя, но буду надеяться, что расстаемся мы не навсегда.

- Да, безусловно. Такое отношение взаимно, Асами–сан.

Я сам не мог поверить в то, что проблема разрешилась так легко, впрочем, это было еще под вопросом, поскольку, условие не было оглашено и могло оказаться с подковыркой.

- Что за задание? – поинтересовался я.

Асами хлебнул еще кофе, потом почти перевернул чашечку, допивая его.

- Помнишь ваше последнее задание с Рё? Ты должен его закончить.

Из горла словно вырвался стон и упал на стол, бухнувшись донышком моей чашечки о блюдце. Я опустил голову. Дьявол, ноутбук унес этот проклятый мальчишка, с которым я совсем не хотел видеться.

Честно говоря, я бы отдал все, что угодно, за возможность никогда больше с ним не встречаться. Он наводил на меня ужас.

- Так как? - коротко спросил Асами.

«Свобода», - подумал я.

Возможность убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, освободиться от всех. Возможно, это и будет та самая встряска, которая позволит мне вылезти из этого болота и начать все заново.

Я печально улыбнулся Асами и отблеску своего отражения в еще не выпитом, но уже поостывшем кофе. Потом добил его одним глотком. Он был крепким и без сахара. Все равно, что глотнуть стакан жизни одним махом. Она тоже не была приятной на вкус. Зато бодрила.

- Хорошо, согласен, но это более, чем опасно, я прекрасно могу оценить ситуацию и противников.

- Мы играем против Критикер. Ты знаком с этой организацией?

Я кивнул.

- Да, приходилось пересекаться, – после паузы, - как конкурентам.

- Это прибавляет шансов на успех, - Асами серьезно кивнул, - Ниравана, я очень заинтересован в том, чтобы это задание было выполнено, и дам всю возможную помощь. Можешь на меня рассчитывать.

- Благодарю, - натянуто улыбнулся я и погрузился в думы.

Наги, Наги, Наги...

От кофе на пустой желудок кровь быстрее потекла по жилам, и кожа покрылась мурашками. Все же он был слишком крепким.

Я думал о том, как отобрать у Наги то, чем он хочет обладать. Лишь как с ребенком – дав взамен другую игрушку. Например, себя. Этот вариант был неприемлем.

- Каков срок? – спросил я у босса.

- Как тебе удобнее, насколько я понял, тянуть время не в твоих интересах.

- В самом деле, - произнес я с усмешкой.

- Ну что ж, - поднялся Асами, - я как всегда занят.

- Конечно, - согласился, вставая, чтобы его проводить.

- Начинай работать над проблемой прямо сейчас, я буду ждать, когда ты придумаешь план.

- Прощайте, Асами-сан, - слово «сайонара» прозвучало в моем голосе чересчур трагично, так что я даже закашлялся, проглотив животрепещущее «сан», назвав Асами без уважительного суффикса.

- Сайонара, - ответил он мне и вышел в подъезд.

Потом снова никого не было в моей квартире. Я подумал о том, что сейчас я чертовски одинок. У всех были родственники и друзья. Хотя где-то слышал, что свобода и одиночество едины. Чтобы стать свободным, нужно оттолкнуть от себя близких людей. Это означает стать одиноким. Раньше я думал, что я одинок. Но теперь, когда твоим противником стал тот, кто раньше тебе помогал и подстраховывал, пусть и не по своей воле, и положиться теперь действительно не на кого, чувствуешь всю разницу.

Но с этим ничего уже не поделать, приходится жить и выживать с той правдой, которую имеешь. Поэтому я открыл дверцы бара, который, на удивление, до сегодняшнего дня ни разу не использовал. Мое внимание привлекла этикетка с ромом своим сочетанием воды и спирта. Я откупорил бутылку и сделал пару жгучих глотков.

- Черт возьми, - выругался я, когда в желудке словно разожгли ритуальный костер (видимо пираты, высадившиеся на необитаемом острове, чей дух был в роме, разожгли его) – надо было все же сначала что-нибудь съесть.

Я открыл холодильник и не обнаружил там ничего съестного, кроме заплесневевшего сыра. Да, добрых фей, заполняющих холодильник, у меня никогда не водилось, так что не стоило даже надеяться. В морозильнике зато обнаружился кусок мяса. Я отправил его на сковородку и за неимением масла полил ромом. Тефлон все сожрал, даже так не пригорело. Получилось неплохо. Поев, я допил ром и сначала было хотел подумать над тем, где достать Наги с лап-топом, решив, что для начала надо отвечать на его звонки и выслушать его бредни.

Кажется, я дошел до той кондиции, когда самые ужасные вещи уже не кажутся таким уж страшными. Бред мертв... мертв! И никакая сила не способна его воскресить.

Да и потом. Что Наги может со мной сделать? Только убить, но ведь и не это так страшно, в конце концов, мы все смертны, даже я.

Я подавился очередным глотком. Откашлялся. Голова тяжелела, наваливался сон.

Но телом завладела неведомая мне доселе легкость.

Бросив недопитую бутылку в угол кухни, я поднялся, пригладил одежду, поправил волосы. Это движение уже вросло корнями в мою нервную систему, став безусловным рефлексом.

Гул голосов чужих мыслей притих. Это было несколько необычно. В голове вдруг стало так пусто и легко. Я вышел из квартиры, захлопнув дверь, и прогулочным шагом отправился к любимой мной тойете. Хотя не буду отрицать: я немного пошатывался и оттого шел медленно.

Я поехал в цветочный магазин, чтобы сорвать свои цветы счастья.

К Кену я обычным образом проник через окно, только на этот раз перевалился через подоконник.

В «Котяткином доме» было темно и тихо. Но его там не было, я растянулся на кровати и остался там его ждать. И сам не заметил, как меня сморил сон.

Тяжелый бредовый сон с привычным главным героем. На этот раз говорил он мало, что меня устраивало. Даже совсем не говорил. Видно, виной тому был ром.

Сначала я увидел Бреда, какой он был на фотографии, что прислал Наги, лежащий на больничной кровати. Я робко приблизился к нему, он открыл глаза. У меня замерло сердце. Я наклонился. Наклонялся все ближе и ближе. Раньше я никогда в этих снах не проявлял активность самостоятельно, будто мне кто-то просто их показывал, ставил перед фактом. Я посмотрел в глаза Кроуфорда, его взгляд был лишен смысла, зрачок был расфокусирован.

Когда я открыл глаза, голова побаливала. Рядом спал усталый Кен, было еще раннее утро и солнце только готовилось к тому, чтобы выкатиться из-за горизонта и прожечь наши тела своим радиоактивным светом. Я зевнул и положил ладонь на лоб, это облегчало боль.

Потом пошевелился Кен, будто просыпаясь. Спал он чутко, но я вернул ему его прерванные сновидения. Все в доме спали, они только вернулись с миссии, поэтому никаких следов бодрости и не было. Я долго лежал с открытыми глазами, потом не удержался и нырнул к Кену, с этим и уснул. даже головную боль перестал чувствовать.

Когда я проснулся в следующий раз, утро было в самом разгаре, головная боль прошла, а вот похмелье и дурь в голове с прошлой ночи не прошли. Кена не было рядом, а мне так хотелось, чтобы он был со мной. Мне остро захотелось его тела.

Не знаю, что я думал в тот, момент, наверное, во мне здорово разыгралась страсть к экстриму, да и кому его не хочется, возможно, только тому, кто живет той же жизнью, что и я. Жизнью преступника, неуловимого ночного создания, мошенника мирового масштаба (да, с самооценкой у меня все в порядке, как ни крути), и просто перелетной птицы, временно приютившейся в гигантском улье для узкоглазых шмелей, выделяющейся своей европейской заметностью (как бы я ни косил под звезду джей-рока, хм, джей-рок - это хм, интересно, чем сейчас занимается Фарфарелло?). Из всего я сделал вывод, что я адреналиновый наркоман: лечению и реабилитации не подлежит.

Я остался в комнате Кена, когда тот спустился на завтрак, чтобы не вызывать подозрение своим отсутствием, и чтобы ни дай бог, никто не вломился в его комнату, узнать, все ли в порядке. И даже если предположим, меня бы не узнали - а чтобы во мне настоящим узнать прежнего Шульдиха, нужно быть телепатом или даже больше – ясновидящим, так куда уж вайссам до таких вершин, но это значило бы стать официальным парнем Кена, что мне претило.

Оставшись один в комнате, я заскучал. О Боги, что делает с нами скука. Я рассмотрел весь потолок. Пошарился в заспанных утренних мыслях вайссов, зевнул. Выполз из кровати и посмотрел в окно. В общем-то, я и раньше знал, что с видом из окна Кену не повезло, но при дневном свете все выглядело гораздо более плачевно. Особенно вдохновляли мусорные баки на углу. Солнышка видно не было. Я бы на месте Кена давно бы уже закатил истерику начальству. Но Кен был не таким человеком. За что я его и... сами понимаете.

Но лицезрение комнаты и вида из нее начало быстро надоедать, зато я уловил мысли Кена обо мне, черт знает что вытворяющем в его кровати, такие, ну такие, поднимающие тонус утренние мысли, сопровождающиеся полусознательным поглощением мисо-супа.

И тогда мне пришла в голову мысль, закралась, голубка, что неплохо было бы воплотить фантазии Кена в жизнь, пусть он, бедный, и не может подняться в свою комнату: придется объяснять отсутствие аппетита, слабость, тошноту и прочие признаки плохого самочувствия, утаивая единственный реальный - обострившееся сексуальное влечение.

Поэтому я оделся. Странная логика, подумаете вы. И будете правы. Логика у меня поистине странная, поэтому я не только упаковался в джинсы, футболку и бандану, я еще и вышел из комнаты и начал спускаться вниз в столовую. Как же? Спросите вы. Меня же заметят. Ха! – отвечу я вам. Телепат я, в конце концов, или нет?

Я смело спустился вниз и применил свой любимый-коронный прием, я мог бы сделать это под наркотой. Что уж говорить о том, когда я бодр и свеж с утра. Я отвел глаза всем, кто был на кухне. Кроме, конечно же, моей жертвы... Милой жертвы, таращащейся на меня широко открытыми глазами и кружащимися в голове сумбурными мыслями. "О черт, что он, блин, его никто не видит. Это хорошо, значит не все потеряно, а что он тут делает, черт, он, наверное, мои мысли читает. Вон как улыбается, скоро рот порвет, впрочем, у него, кхм, о, а вдруг он и это слышал. Ох. Не то, чтобы что я его хочу... "

Слушать мне его надоело, поэтому я подошел к нему вплотную, он так и сидел с палочками в руке, замершими между блюдом и губами. Нас никто не замечал. Я наклонился и чмокнул его в переносицу, он громко втянул воздух, выдыхая мой запах. Да, я знаю, как он балдеет от моего запаха. Даже я так сам от себя не балдею, как он. Потом я потерся носом о его ухо, выдохнул, поймав его ощущения, замурлыкал. "Ты что собираешься тут делать?" – очень громко и очень испуганно подумал он. "Трахаться", – подумал в ответ я. Не так громко. "Может, тогда наверх, там удобнее", – робко подумал он. "Не-а, тут эротичнее", – подумал я в ответ и укусил его за чувствительно место на шейке, от чего он с шипением выпустил воздух. Мои руки гуляли по его телу, направленно подбираясь к ширинке. Мне было совершенно все равно, что вокруг нас люди, которые едят и переговариваются. Подкалывают друг друга, что эти люди, увидев меня, воспылали бы ненавистью и попытались бы прикончить меня, чтобы освободить Кена от моих якобы ментальных пут. Но разве мне нужен мой талант, чтобы Кен хотел меня. "Нет, конечно, нет", – подумал я, чувствуя, как под пальцами бьется пульс его плоти, я юркнул под стол и облизал губы. Кен смотрел на меня, выпучив от удивления глаза с расширенными зрачками, признак сильнейшего возбуждения. В свете утреннего солнца его лицо было изумительно свежим и юным. Он мне показался в этот момент совсем молодым мальчиком, которого я соблазнил, впрочем, и я не был слишком стар. Всего на год старше, но между нами все равно лежала бездна, не возрастная, но культуры, опыта, образа жизни. Идеалов. Инь и Ян. Я и он. Мы хотели друг друга. Ничего больше, ведь, правда. Кен судорожно сжимал кулаки, пока я облизывал чувственную головку, моя любимая сладость. Он подавлял стоны, закусив до крови губу, чтобы не застонать, сжимал тело в силках силы воли, чтобы не дернуться навстречу моим ласкам.

_**Глава 7.**_

Мы не подражаем обыкновенным

речным лягушкам, охотящимся за мухами. Зачем? Отжитые жизни сами ткут

чернонитный ковёр, выстилающий стиксово русло. Зарывшись по самые глаза в

дно дней, мы слушаем лишь высокий и дальний плеск харонова весла и видим

скользящую тень его ладьи, блуждающую меж берегами: живым и мёртвым. В иле

мертвы все "или"; тенистая прохладная вечность тинится тончащимися нитями

сквозь нас, бархатами ила, нирвана нирваны, сливаясь вкруг мысли, замыслья,

зазамыслья и...

Кржижановский Сигизмунд Доминикович  
Мост через Стикс

Кен в итоге все же выставил меня из дома, получив свою долю удовольствия, безусловно. Именно в этом и заключалась вся трагедия чистого сердца, состоящего из той самой кристальной, блестящей, отполированной, но столь же едкой, как серная кислота, совести, что заставляет выставлять своих любовников на улицу, даже не позаботившись о том, смогут ли они самостоятельно добраться до дома.

Впрочем, я не был в сильной обиде на Кена, поскольку понимал, что он желает мне добра. Он не был настолько сентиментальным и тонкочувствующим человеком, несмотря на странные периодически наступающие приступы романтизма, по крайней мере, он не был до такой степени чутким человеком, чтобы предположить, что любовник, которого он выдворит из дома, бросится с моста, ну или там просто застрелится. Он считал меня слишком эгоистичным себялюбивым и трусливым для этого. Я плюнул. И подумал, что Бред наверняка бы смог предугадать мое нынешнее настроение, но это было совсем не то, ведь он был всего лишь паранормом. Так что эмпатия оказалась бесплатным приложением. Бонусом.

Я брел по улице, мимо меня проезжали машины, спешили пешеходы, толкая меня то в левое, то в правое плечо, пока те не заболели. Голова гудела от рома, собственных и чужих мыслей. И оттого, что Бред мог оказаться живым. Чур меня, чур. Что за дурь лезет в голову. Видимо, я в самом деле схожу с ума. Этого не может быть. Хотя тут как повернуть, может, он жив, и что с того? Теперь он не может мной руководить. Судя по фотографии, он в коме. Ну что я так трясся из-за растения. Человека, ведущего растительный образ жизни. Безумец. Хотя нет, я боюсь не Бреда. Я боюсь себя. Боюсь того, что на самом деле я трусливый слабак. Не злодей, а просто псих похлеще Фарфарелло.

Потом мне подумалось, что если так и будет продолжаться, Наги тоже станет похож на беловолосого маньяка со своими смутными Богами в очках и демонами в банданах на головах.

Я поежился от таких мыслей.

Наги, Наги, как мне отобрать у тебя то, что нужно Асами, не опалившись о твой праведный гнев?

Бред, как бы ты поступил с ним в подобной ситуации? Впрочем, я не могу представить Бреда в подобной ситуации, как ни печально, для счастливой независимой жизни мне не хватает мозгов и тщеславия. Какой идиотизм.

Асами сказал, что отпустит меня, если я достану ему лап-топ, но что мне Асами, Наги или лап-топ? Я решил поехать в аэропорт, но в последний момент хватился машины, документов и денег.

На одной телепатии тут не проедешь. Хорошо хоть визу оформлять, пять минут и двадцать баксов.

Пришлось разворачиваться. В некотором смысле я не узнавал себя. Плелся по улице, сам не зная, куда, словно побитая собака, никому не нужный, шелудивый пес, потом вспомнил, что если у него ничего и нет, то хотя бы есть жизнь и шкура, для начала. Не так уже и плохо.

Но как всегда происходит в не слишком хороших фильмах, стоит герою принять какое-то решение, как за углом его поджидают неприятности. В кармане завибрировал спавший доселе телефон. Заиграла глупая мелодия.

Я закинул голову и посмотрел на небо. Оно становилось темным, явно собирался дождь.

Я нажал на кнопку приема на телефоне, даже не взглянув на номер. Я легко мог предположить, чей голос я услышу. Вот только я не мог сказать ничего, кроме «пошел к черту, малыш», и скинул звонок.

До дома оставалась пара кварталов, когда полил дождь. Нет, не пошел – побежал, ливанул. Упал как снег на голову сплошной стеной, сделал из вполне себе сухого человека до нитки промокшую куклу, слегка трясущуюся, шлепающего по слякоти домой.

Вот дьявол!

Если бы я верил во всемогущество Наги, я бы подумал о том, что этот дождь наслал на меня он, но я не был столь суеверным.

Видимо, все же это было банальное невезение.

Я вспомнил один наш с Кеном диалог.

- Айя, почему ты в него влюбился?

Кен на мгновение замер, приоткрыв рот, но ему за мной не угнаться, а за моими мыслями и подавно.

- Почему ты спрашиваешь?.. "телепат, так прочитай меня, а мне слишком сложно отвечать".

- Потому что хочу, чтобы ты мне ответил, мне как кошке свойственно любопытство.

Кен сдался. Вздохнув, он собрался с мыслями и произнес:

- Я не знаю, в какой момент это началось... Точно не при первой встрече – тогда я к нему как к человеку-то не отнесся, просто рисунок жизни, фон для более важных вещей. А потом, чем ближе я узнавал его, тем больше места он начинал занимать в моем сердце. Я считал, что это дружба и восхищение, пока не произошло одно событие.

- Да, и какое же?

- Я понял, что не могу прожить без него и недели, когда его не было... И его запах...

Я хмыкнул и придвинулся к нему, мысли о Кене и Абиссинце меня возбуждали. Пожалуй, я никогда не смогу по-настоящему полюбить, так как это бывает у нормальных людей, которые могут себе позволить питать иллюзии о том, что их любимые думают только о них и любят только их.

- Хочешь, я снова притворюсь Аей... – я прикусил его ухо, лизнул мочку и навалился сверху.

- Нет, Нира... мне с тобой, тобой таким, какой ты есть, хорошо.

Я улыбнулся, подумав: не стоит щадить мои чувства, поскольку у меня их нет.

*~*~*

В квартиру я ворвался совершенно трезвым и замерзшим. Покидав мокрые шмотки, осевшие в коридоре чавкающей лужицей, я оккупировал душ.

Все же слава цивилизации за ее блага. Я уже не чувствовал себя зайцем из странного стихотворения про брошенную игрушку.

Но мне снова захотелось рома, впрочем, я подумал о том, что было бы неплохо проверить, все ли в порядке в округе. Но кусать локти было уже поздно. Я подобрал бутылку с пола на кухне и присосался к остаткам рома. Черт я опять был голоден, зато это был хороший опохмел. «Так не долго заработать себе язву», - было последним, о чем я подумал.

- Шульдих, тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают? – услышал я голос мелкого из темноты, стоило мне оторваться от горлышка.

"Ксо, попался", – подумал я, даже не заметив, что перенимаю у японцев их ругательства.

- Испугался.

Я хотел было протянуть руку к двери, открыть ее и вынырнуть из комнаты, и бежать куда подальше: иметь во врагах мелкого, научившегося закрывать свои мысли – совсем не лучшая затея.

- Да нет, что, ты, Наги... кто же боится старых товарищей... а тем более, таких, ммм, бишоненистых? - расплывчато ответил я, подумав: «Чертов эмпат!»

- Шу, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, ты любишь, когда тебя трахают?

Его голос был сладким-сладким и доносился из дальнего угла комнаты, где стояло мое любимое кресло. Но в темноте ничего не было видно. Я потянулся к выключателю.

- Нет-нет-нет, Шу-тян, нам не нужен свет.

Я почувствовал на своей руке мягкое, пока мягкое, давление, и кожа покрылась мурашками. Мне не нравилась вся ситуация, мне не нравился голос бишонена, мне не нравилось то, что я не могу проникнуть ему в мозги. В конце концов, мне не нравились его вопросы. Особенно мне не нравились его вопросы. Да. А еще мне не нравилось, что он назвал меня "Шу-тян", раньше такого не было, он не смел. Малолетка. Глаза потихоньку привыкали к темноте. Мозг лихорадочно искал выход из положения. Но какая-то часть меня, которая совершенно не осознавала, что этот ребенок был опасен, радовалась возможности с ним поговорить. Я ответил вопросом на вопрос:

- А как поживает Фарфарелло?

- Он спит. Шу-шу, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос: тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают?

"Ну, это смотря, кто", – философски подумал я. Но не стал отвечать.

- А, что ты предлагаешь себя, мелкий?

- Нет, не совсем. Расценим это как "да".

Я хмыкнул. Убивать он меня вроде не собирался. А трах... Я понятия не имел, что у этого малька с невероятными паранормальными способностями в голове. Хм, если он меня хочет – пусть. В конце концов – педофилия – это уже прогресс в сравнении с некрофилией. Да... Нира, до чего ты докатился, трахаешься во сне с мертвецами, которых сам и убил, в реальности трахаешься с парнем, притворяясь другим человеком (нет, конечно, нет, но было дело). Теперь вот дети... Хотя Наги никак нельзя было назвать ребенком. Но я в нем по-прежнему видел того ребенка, который попал нам в группу. И который совсем не был похож на подходящий объект для сексуальных домогательств. А сейчас этот "неподходящий объект" домогался меня.

- Раздевайся,- в его голосе не звучало ничего, кроме приказа. Никаких сексуальных заигрываний, ни намека на желание. Почти как на приеме у врача, у военного врача. Как Кроуфорд. Только тот никогда не приказывал мне раздеться. Только убери того, прочисть мозги этому. Хм, что ж, поиграем, малыш.

Безусловно, я не послушался, и тут же почувствовал нематериальный пинок под колени, я хотел избежать падения, но сила Наги обхватила меня и повалила на пол.

- Ксо, проклятый мальчишка, - выругался я, будто на озорника, подбившего мне машину, а не на юношу телекинетически раздевавшего меня. Ага, рубашка уже трещала, разъезжаясь по швам, джинсы как-то сами собой сползали к коленям. Я чувствовал телепатические касания к коже. Мне это показалось волнующим. Мальчишка явно хотел порезвиться. В общем-то, я тоже не был против. Оставив меня без одежды, он все также, не покидая кресла, толкнул меня к кровати, на которую я упал животом, так и оставшись на коленях на полу со спущенными штанами, впрочем, от них меня быстро избавили: они мешали развести ноги.

- Маленький извращенец, - прошипел я, когда почувствовал, как сила телекинетика закрепляет мои руки над головой, заставляя меня уткнуться лицом в покрывало, такое положение меня чертовки заводило.

- Не больше, чем ты, Шульдих.

Я почувствовал, как что-то скользкое заполняет меня внутри. Не что-то, а моя собственная смазка. Конечно, детеныш, обрадовавшись, что, наконец, обнаружил мое убежище, перерыл здесь все, но вместо оружия, которое я, к слову сказать, всегда ношу с собой, нашел секс-игрушки и, как любой нормальный малыш, решил поиграть. Ну, а играть с самим собой не интересно, это и я готов признать, поэтому детское сознание, извращенное паранормальным могуществом, избрало меня в качестве партнера. М-да, ситуация была не из легких.

- Что, так ко мне и не прикоснешься? – поинтересовался я, чтобы поточнее узнать судьбу, меня ожидающую.

- Это не в моих планах, Шу-тян, - бишонен очень забавно пародировал Кроуфорда, и я не мог не хихикнуть над этим. Будто в ответ на мое "нехорошее поведение" я почувствовал уверенное прикосновение к ягодицам какого-то предмета, который уверенно двигался к заветной цели. Когда это "что-то" начало проникать в анус, медленно продвигаясь вперед, меня осенила гениальная мысль, что мальчишка нашел мой давно не пользованный в силу активной половой жизни с партнером, не очень интересующимся дополнительной стимуляцией, вибратор. Боги-боги, и что в нем Наги так заинтересовало? Моей мысли тут же нашлось подтверждение, как только эта штуковина вошла в меня полностью. Он тут же завибрировал. Посылая по всему телу волны удовольствия. Задвигался вперед-назад, каждый раз задевая простату. «Наги, ты сводишь меня с ума, и это не к добру», - подумал я. В последнее время я стал слишком требователен к чувствам партнера в постели. Мне нужно, чтобы не только его тело, но и его разум принадлежал мне, не думаю, что ты этого хочешь. Простой секс не для меня, хотя голая стимуляция заводит не меньше.

Я кончил с выкриком "Черт". Впрочем, это могло быть чем-то менее цензурным. Но это не важно. Важно то, что в следующий момент, я силой телекинеза поздоровался со стенкой и потерял сознание. С телепатами так нельзя обращаться: они создания хрупкие и их психика может не выдержать.

*/*/*

Жизнь всегда казалась мне прекрасной штукой, даже когда я влипал в страшные неприятности, не знаю, что послужило основой такой моей особенности, но может быть, именно поэтому я был все еще жив, молод и полон энергии, которой, впрочем, в последнее время становилось все меньше. Возвращаясь к реальности, я как раз подумал о том, что она меня, вопреки моей натуре не радовала.

Очнулся я в холодном помещении, привязанный наручниками к какой-то трубе. Было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Ни одного разума в радиусе километра не наблюдалось. Поэтому мне стало по-настоящему хреново, я находился в каких-то катакомбах. И у меня болел зад. Второе было не менее угнетающим, чем первое, поскольку я на нем сидел.

Наги, малыш, учишься на чужих ошибках.

Когда меня заперли в Розенкройц, я без проблем взломал разум охранников и грубо превратил их в своих марионеток. Здесь забавляться было не с кем. Просидев так несколько часов, это я говорю примерно, поскольку точного времени я знать никак не могу, я затосковал и решил спеть. Песен я знал много, и все они были почерпнуты из разумов народов многочисленных национальностей. Проблема была не в этом, у меня не было слуха. В прочем, эта проблема была тоже не моей.

Во рту пересохло, к горлу подкатывал ком тошноты. Я подумал, что зря я натрескался того чертового рома. Зато теперь я был на один шаг ближе к цели, я подергал руками, напоминая себе, что, быть может, я и встретился с Наги, но как-то все прошло совсем не так, как ожидалось. Точнее, ожидалось мной. Наги все сделал, видимо, так, как хотел. Все же планы у него наполеоновские, сначала вдоволь поглумиться, потом вырубить и привязать к трубе в каком-то подвале. Вообще, по моим ощущениям, это больше напоминало некое подобие убежища от атомного взрыва. Учитывая любовь американцев кидаться, чем ни попадя, куда ни попадя, строить такие убежища было вполне рационально. Но только не в центре Токио, хотя кто мне сказал, что я тут, учитывая, что живых людей я не чувствовал и не слышал.

- Ай-ай-ай, - произнес я вслух и снова затянул. Сейчас не так уж просто вспомнить, что именно за песни я пел. Вполне возможно, это был тот самый мотив, про старые деньки, ну знаете: «Once upon a time, there was a tavern\Where we used to raise a glass or two.\Remember how we laughed away the hours,\Think of all the great things we would do?»

(Когда-то была таверна,\Где мы обычно выпивали стакан или два. \Помнишь, как мы смеялись целыми часами,\Думая обо всех великих вещах, которые могли бы сделать?

Перевод взят отсюда: /songs/m/mary_hopkin/those_were_the_

От тишины в голове начинало сводить мысли. И я решил поспать. Зря я так решил. Сначала я не мог заснуть, а потом и не понял, как явь стала сном, поскольку совершенно ничего не изменилось. Как всегда эти сны походили на наркотический бред. Поплыли стены, но не красками, просто стали мягкими и прозрачными, сохраняя на себе все тот же блеклый серый стальной оттенок. Лампа, что подсвечивала с потолка, белая лампа дневного света заморгала и задымилась. Я даже не сразу понял, что это. Не сразу, до того, как в комнату сквозь теперь уже дымящуюся стену вошла фигура и это был не Наги, поначалу я подумал, что он все-таки жив, и собрался было перекреститься, но вовремя опомнился, поскольку, это очередной мой бредовый сон. Поэтому расслабился и стал ждать продолжения. Сон оказался мокрым. Куда мне еще секса, я недоумевал, но видимо мой интроект Бреда решил, что недостаточно. Ну, нет, я что? Пусть будет. Возражать не стану, поскольку мне не выгодно просыпаться. Там, в реальности, оно все уж больно серо и тоскливо, даже стены не расплываются.

Я говорил вам, что во сне хоть и была несколько сюрреалистическая обстановка, но все же к этому сюрреализму добавилась деталь из жизни – наручники, что приковывали мои руки к трубе, никуда не подевались и продолжали исправно нести свою тяжкую ношу, то есть сдерживать мои руки, не давая мне свободы действий.

Нет, я не говорил, что не люблю острых ощущений, я не говорил, что не люблю элементы садо-мазохизма. Ведь жизнь коротка, а под настроение можно и с кнутом поиграться. Но я говорил, что не прочь бы был еще в такой игре оказаться сверху. Ага, с Бредом. И сверху. Ну почему? ПОЧЕМУ? Почему в моем собственном сне мне не дозволено исполнить одну такую голубую... Ага, как небо, просто лазурно-голубую мечту – поиметь Бреда? Так нет же, покрылся испариной, скользкие ладони тянутся, сопротивляясь наручникам, от чего на запястьях точно останутся синяки, пытаясь ухватиться за Бреда, хоть как-то контролировать ситуацию, но, несмотря на все усилия, у меня выходят только слабые стоны. Почему стоны? Да потому что молчать я не привык, а ничего вразумительного произнести не удавалось.

Щеки были влажные от слез. Одна дорожка за укус на плече, другая за шлепок по бедру. Как ребенок глотает противную кашу за родственников, так я глотал слезы и пот за части своего тела. Особенно много проглотить пришлось за половые органы.

- Чертов Бред, - выкрикнул я и проснулся, кончив в штаны.

Раздались аплодисменты.

Я снова выругался. И глаза открывать не стал.

Я прекрасно знал, кто аплодировал. Я каждой влажной клеточкой поверхности тела чувствовал его присутствие. Но я не слышал его мыслей. Для разминки я попробовал нащупать разум Наги, видимо я сам был до такой степени расслаблен произошедшими событиями, что мне удалось размягчить собственный разум так, что он сумел таки проникнуть в Наги. Точнее, начать.

Потом Наги достал пистолет и выстрелил.

Не в меня, но очень близко.

Я дернулся, отступил и открыл глаза.

- Наги, брось каку, - сказал я, некоторое время подозрительно косясь на пистолет в руке Наоэ.

- В тебя? – парировал Наги.

- Можно в меня, - лихо ответил я, - поймаю.

- Давай попробуем.

Я много-много раз предупреждал всех: не связывайтесь с телекинетиками, у них нет чувства юмора. На животе может остаться синяк от дула пистолета.

- Ох,- выдохнул я от боли, присовокупив к вздоху пару нецензурных ругательств, которые не смею представить вам, чтобы не испортить усладу от прочтения, - гад ты, Наги, - заключил я.

- Сам такой, - парировал мальчишка.

Вообще-то старый-добрый Наги, которого я знал, промолчал бы. Но это был другой Наги, и он был определенно не добрым. В самом деле. Он был болтлив и у него был пистолет. Снова. Он им в меня бросил, а потом телекинезом вернул на место.

Я решил, что пусть последнее слово будет за ним, и снова закрыл глаза.

Потом сообщил.

- Вообще-то мне в туалет хочется.

- Тебе до этого момента вполне удавалось справлять свои естественные потребности без моей помощи.

- Кроме того, я не отказался бы от душа.

- В морге помоют, - цинично отозвался Наги.

- Ты оставишь от моего тела что-то, что можно будет помыть в морге?

Наги усмехнулся.

- Посмотрим.

- В приступе своего праведного гнева.

Наги убрал пистолет. Да и зачем оружие телекинетику? Ну, в самом деле? Взгляд тяжелее пуль. У него. Он же у нас уником. Вундеркинд. Все-таки надо будет порыться у него в мозгах.

Что он от меня хочет? Может, спросить у него прямо? Скажет, что хочет меня прикончить. Если бы хотел, уже бы прикончил. Отомстить. Буэ. Мне не нравятся такие перспективы. А еще мне нужен его ноутбук. Да? Сам себе удивился, какие жизненные мелочи меня беспокоят. Ноутбук мне пригодится, информация для Асами. А еще мне моя жизнь и мое здоровье пригодится.

Впрочем, тема ноутбука была вполне актуальна. Не обязательно же ему говорить, что мне он нужен. Просто любопытство. Чтобы поддержать разговор. А ведь мне и, правда, хотелось в туалет. Чертов мальчишка. Проклятье. Пока я молчал, у Наги назрела потребность в разговоре. Что ж, может, он сам мне все расскажет. Мечтай-мечтай.

- Шульдих, как ты считаешь, что я сделал, когда ты бросил меня, оставив с застреленным Бредом и спятившим Фарфарелло?

Плакали мои надежды на разговор о ноутбуке.

- Не знаю, удавился от зависти ко мне. Хотя нет, не подходит, ты все еще жив. Значит, попытка самоубийства вышла не удачно. Ладно-ладно, опустим этот момент. Похоронил Бреда.

- Нет, дорогой, транспортировал его в больницу.

Меня будто картечью окатило, ранним утром в поле.

- В больницу?

- Да.

_Значит, Брэд все-таки может быть жив?_

От этой мысли мне стало как-то не по себе и страшно. А еще радостно: значит, он жив!

Радовался я, сам не понимая, чему.

- Это приказ Кроуфорда? – я потряс наручниками.

Мальчик улыбнулся. Я толкнулся в его разум, но голова моментально разболелась.

Это ад. Очень хотеть знать, что творится у кого-то в голове, но не быть способным проникнуть туда. Это ад для телепатов.

- Ладно, неважно, - солгал я.

Я, конечно, помнил, что Наоэ эмпат. Ненавижу эмпатов.

- Мне казалось, ты хотел, чтобы я его навестил.

Наги кивнул.

- Всему свое время. Прежде я хочу, чтобы ты снова стал предан Шварц.

Едрить твою мать. Тогда не следовало начинать отделяться.

- Зачем?

- Так должно быть. Это желание Бреда.

- Откуда ты знаешь, он мертв!

- Он не мертв!

Наги вдруг оказался в опасной близости ко мне.

- Ты не посмеешь. Ты не посмеешь его похоронить.

- Я не собираюсь его хоронить. Мне достаточно того, что я его убил.

- Ты не убил.

- Ты думаешь, что я не добил. Но я тебе не верю.

- Паранорма нашего уровня не так-то легко убить.

- Пулей в голову, только если череп не бронированный, как сейф в банке.

- Ты много не знаешь.

- И чего же я не знаю?

- О себе, о паранормах. Ты дурак, Шульдих.

- Так может ты мне расскажешь? – улыбнулся я.

Он со всей силы дал мне пощечину. Не телекинезом. Рукой.

Щека горела болью.

Затылком я ударился о стену. Еще одна шишка.

- Когда ты сделаешь то, чего я хочу.

- А если нет.

- Я не оставлю тебе выбора.

- Я свободен, несмотря ни на что.

- Ты глуп.

Наги развернулся и ушел.

«А туалет?» - хотел я крикнуть вслед.

Но сдержался, я скрестил ноги, чтобы продержаться как можно дольше. Бутылка рома все же.

Может быть, он сжалится.

Потом я подумал о трупе Бреда. Мальчишка его действительно любил. И я это знал. Это меня не остановило. Потому что я был подонком. Эгоистичным подонком.

Мне захотелось смеяться, когда я осознал всю величину своей подлости. Убить человека, единственного, кто был мне близок, кто заботился обо мне, считался с моими интересами. Который бы никогда не поступил со мной таким образом, но просто его забота была своеобразной и мне надоела. И пойти резвиться, оставить сиротку разбираться с трупом на месте. С психом и трупом. Так что я еще и трус. Но почему-то от этих мыслей мне не стало грустно. Наоборот, мне хотелось улыбаться. И в туалет. Хотя об этом, я, кажется, уже говорил.

Вокруг опять была гнетущая тишина. И я закричал.

- На-аги-и!

- Обойдешься, - раздалось мне в ответ.

Я закрыл глаза и попробовал забыться сном. Получалось не очень. Мне показалось, что в этом убежище слишком душно. А потом не заметил, как сон захватил меня в свои липкие объятия.

Возможно, дело было не в организме, а в каких-то испарениях, от которых голова стала совсем дурной.

_**Глава 8. **_

Нирвана есть качество вмещения всех действий - насыщенность объемлемости. Трепетом озаренности притекают истинные знания. Языки не имеют более точного определения этого процесса. Спокойствие - лишь внешний признак, не выражающий сущности состояния.

ЛИСТЫ САДА МОРИИ  
КНИГА ВТОРАЯ

Когда я очнулся, в голове промелькнула мысль, что каберне подается перед ужином – аперитив, вопрос только в том, откуда эта мысль.

На руках не было наручников, да и телу в этот раз было несколько комфортней, чем в предыдущий раз.

Меня снова окружал мир мыслей, несколько приглушенных, но видимо меня из катакомб изъяли. Я лежал на застеленной бельем кровати, на этот раз кандалами были закованы мои ноги, зато рукам вернулось кровообращение.

- Ух, – выдохнул я.

Тут даже было нормальное освещение.

В округе вроде никого не было. Наги тоже. Хотя с Наги теперь не ясно до самого последнего момента.

Но в любом случае я мог быть где угодно, только не на курорте Карибских островов, хотя против них я ничего не имел. Но, к сожалению, жизнь такова, что наши желания редко приходят в восторг от наших возможностей.

Голова на этот раз не болела. Я сладко потянулся и зевнул. Потом поднялся. Цепь, которая держала обе моих ноги и не давала слишком много простора, звякнула. Но с ней я мог погулять вокруг кровати, учитывая, что от лежания все тело затекло, это было неплохо.

Только встав, я заметил, что вместо моей обычной одежды на мне какая-то белая тужурка и такие же белые хлопчатобумажные штаны, я был босиком. Ну, прямо как Фарфарелло.

Быть может, это любимая комната психа, в которой он предавался мечтаниям о мести Богу. Вот какой участи меня удостоили.

Я снова бухнулся на кровать. Или Наги тут скоро появится или мне придется не сладко. Да и вообще я был голоден. Поправка: страшно голоден.

- Наги, проклятый мальчишка, где тебя носит! - закричал я, особенно не надеясь на ответную реакцию, но она все же последовала.

Правда, не сразу. Я только успел разлечься на кровати, думая о том, как бы мне выбраться и куда я после этого попаду, как услышал скрежет. Насторожился.

Дверей тут не было, вход был в потолке. Открыть его можно было только телекинезом.

- Выспался? – иронично спросил Наги.

Я фыркнул.

- Это одно из убежищ Эсцет, они были достаточно предусмотрительны. Но недостаточно, на наше счастье.

Я натянуто улыбнулся.

- Мы так толком и не поговорили, Шульдих, - он сделал ударение на моем старом имени и приблизился к кровати. Потом жестом руки закрыл вход. Видимо был уверен, что я не смогу ему ничего сделать. Я был с ним в этом согласен.

- Когда я был ребенком, впрочем, каким я мог быть ребенком, я и ребенком-то никогда и не был. Куклой, роботом. Я был чем-то, чего сам понять не мог. Я мог играть, но моими игрушками могли быть только люди, поэтому играть мне с самого начала запрещали. Так что ребенком я не был. Я был куклой. Без собственной личности. Тогда еще без собственных желаний. Я боялся, что на меня разозлятся. Странно, что я не боялся, что меня убьют, хотя возможно, это было оттого, что детям не свойственен страх смерти, страх боли и даже страх одиночества в некотором роде. Детям свойственны свои детские страхи. Я боялся себя. Как это было глупо. Кроуфорд научил меня любить себя. С тех пор я больше ничего не боялся, пока не понял, насколько близка смерть, но это сделало меня сильнее. И знаешь, хочу, чтобы ты понял одну истину: сейчас я сильнее тебя.

Я поднял на него глаза. Его взгляд был серьезным и твердым, в нем не было насмешки или злобы.

- И? – спросил я его.

- Я отниму у тебя самое дорогое.

Я подумал о том, что у меня нет ничего дорого, а молоть чепуху было совсем не в стиле Наги. Мальчик обычно был совсем молчалив, но сейчас он был уже не мальчик. Это был взрослый опасный мужчина. Я подумал, что такой Наги мне нравится даже больше, чем замкнутый подросток, который вздрагивает при моем приближении. Никогда бы не подумал, что это из-за...

- Не думай об этом. Не рефлексируй по поводу меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью принадлежал мне.

Я закрыл глаза, хватая эти слова ушами так, словно они могли взорваться на лету. И вздохнул. Я чувствовал пристальный взгляд Наги.

- Просто хочу сделать тебя своей куклой, Шульдих, у тебя нет выбора, потому что я тебе его не дам.

Я улыбнулся.

- Ты мне нравишься, Наги.

- Ненавижу тебя, Шульдих.

В желудке заурчало на всю комнату. Здесь было эхо, потому что камень стен ничто не прикрывало. Я многозначительно посмотрел на Наги.

- Что?

- Я бы не отказался от обеда.

- Ха!

- Ты меня хочешь заморить голодом? Это твой коварный план?

- Вообще-то нет, но кормить тебя нечем.

- Ты меня устроишь.

- Каннибализм, Шульдих.

- Что-то вроде. Выживание.

- Ты придурок. Мне нужно с тобой многое обсудить, а ты постоянно переводишь разговор на второстепенные вещи.

- О чем ты хочешь поговорить? - дразнил я его. Я знал ответ.

- О Кроуфорде.

- Он мертв, не стоит тревожить покой ушедших.

- Это не так. Ты мне должен помочь его вернуть в нормальное состояние. Ты это можешь.

- Телепатическими усилиями вывести из комы? Ты же знаешь, что телепатия не поможет, если физиология мозга повреждена. В случае Бреда это так.

- Нет, я расскажу тебе позже. Ты глуп, Шульдих. Очень. Сначала ты должен вернуться в Шварц.

- Шварц не существует,- как заведенная кукла отвечал я.

- Пока существуем мы, существует Шварц. Шварц – это настоящая сила.

- Ха-ха, - я искренне рассмеялся, - и кто из нас глуп после таких выражений?

- Ладно.

*~*~*

Я точно не знаю, сколько прошло времени с того момента, как я попался Наги, но точно больше недели. Он утомлял меня разговорами и кормил паршивыми консервами. В какой-то момент я стал носиться из угла в угол, чтобы успокоить то безумие, что охватывало меня в отдельные моменты. Потом обследовал всю комнату, но способа сбежать не нашел.

Беседы с Наги становились все более мирными и ровными. Он все время напоминал мне, что я принадлежу Шварц, как все мое детство мне говорили о том, что я принадлежу Эсцет, теперь размеры той организации, что мы уничтожили изнутри сжались для меня до размеров команды из четырех человек, с которой я словно с дьяволом подписал договор: свобода в обмен на душу. Но ведь это было не правдой. Не подписывал я никаких договор и не брал никаких обязательств. Я просто хотел быть свободным.

Наги в очередной раз появился внезапно. С каждым днем он становился все более довольным. Я не знал чем, кажется, что он получал все, что хотел. Видимо, Наги окончательно спятил. Но теперь он не казался опасным сумасшедшим.

- Хорошо, Шульдих, - сказал он мне тогда, – давай заключим с тобой договор. Твоя свобода в обмен на помощь нам.

- Какого рода помощь?

- Ничего особенного. Просто пара процедур, проведенных с твоим участием. Все безопасно. Потом можешь идти на все четыре стороны, если будет твое желание.

- Ты так уверен, что я не покину Шварц.

- Да, потому что Шварц – наша семья.

- Тогда я блудный сын.

- Блудный сын, в конце концов, вернулся к отцу.

- Звучит пессимистично, видимо, придется перекроить эту историю и написать другую концовку насильно. Наги, что ты думаешь о том, чтобы написать свою библию, библию паранормов. Иисус там был застрелен Иудой, но не умер, а воскрес благодаря самому этому Иуде, искупившему свой грех и ставшему полноценным апостолом нового мира. Мира, в котором будут царить паранормы.

- Писать книги – довольно глупое занятие.

- Слово – это сила. Тебе ли не знать.

- Сила - это сила. Все остальное манипуляция. Это знаю я.

- Как знаешь, - отмахнулся я от него. У меня была своя правда, у него – своя. Правда у нас обоих она была достаточно странная. Мы молчали. Я представлял Кроуфорда прибитым к огромному деревянному кресту с терновым венком на голове. Святотатство? Нет, современное искусство мысли. Я подумал, что это единственный случай, когда очки ему не к лицу. В воображении я снял с окровавленного лица очки. Лицо его изменилось и даже словно засияло. Я поежился. Не нахватался ли я безумия у Наги? А вдруг оно заразно? И решил думать о Кене.

Кен был чем-то вроде отдушины от паники моего восприятия окружающего мира. Кен был оазисом в пустыне, через которую шагал Моисей. Я шагал по дороге к свободе. Значило ли это, что, обретя независимость, я потеряю Кена? Нет, если он последует за мной. Это казалось странным и маловероятным. Я подумал о том, что мы будем делать с Кеном на Кубе. Остров свободы. Легенда. Я так хотел побывать на нем. И не отказался бы посетить его с Кеном. Но вот согласится ли он составить мне компанию. Ведь его заботят совсем иные цели. Например, справедливость, месть и образ Светлого Охотника. Хотя все то время, что я был с ним, никакой преданности идеям Вайсс я у него не видел, скорее бесцельное следование командам, надежда на то, что эта круговерть работы никогда не закончится и будет возможность забыться в ней. Кен никогда не чувствовал необходимости освободиться от этого или же у него не хватало сил все бросить, я не могу его заставлять, но я могу ему предложить. И вообще я хочу увидеть Кена, да и не только увидеть, в самом деле, мое заточение мне начинало надоедать.

- Небольшая процедура, на несколько дней, не требующая от тебя никаких усилий. Я не могу тебе всего рассказать, пока не буду уверен в твоей преданности, поскольку ты до сих пор стремишься отрицать свою принадлежность к Шварц, я не буду настаивать, поскольку мы теряем драгоценное время, поэтому я оставлю мою месть на потом. До следующего раза, когда ты встанешь у меня на пути. Хотя я просто надеюсь, что ты сдохнешь.

- У меня еще есть варианты?

- Да, присоединись к Шварц.

- Шварц не существует.

- Ты бредишь, Шульдих.

- Как хочешь.

- Ненавижу тебя. Так ты согласен?

На лице Наги не читалось никакой угрозы. Мне даже казалось, что он полностью честен со мной.

Я кивнул. Словно шагнул в пропасть.

На секунду мне показалось, что Наги улыбнулся, но на самом деле это было просто отражение моей собственной улыбки. Потом Наги развернулся и ушел.

Немного побродив по комнате, я растянулся на своей кровати – единственном предмете мебели в моей тюрьме. На полу лежал поднос, прикрытый куполом. Там был мой обед, поэтому я решил перекусить. Было как всегда не очень вкусно. И рыба. Японская еда. Похоже, именно это было моей основной пыткой.

А потом я забылся сном.

Мне показалось, что мир сошел с ума. Нет. Не совсем так. Я сошел с ума. И пусть это был сон. Это был сон человека, переборщившего галлюциногенами. Мне захотелось замахать руками, зажмуриться и закричать "Чур, меня, чур".

Было светло. Лесная поляна, окруженная горным хребтом. Чем-то было похоже на банальный альпийский лужок, на котором пасутся коровы Альпенгольд. Для натурального молочного шоколада, который, правда, вызывает во мне сильную изжогу. Но не это здесь главное. Хотя в этот раз я бы больше обрадовался коровам, нежели Кроуфорду, вольготно расположившемуся посреди этого луга.

Ноги сами несли меня к нему, хотя в горле уже стоял комок напряжения от неестественности происходившего.

Я сглотнул, когда встал впритык к моему кошмару, который, похоже, не догадывался о том, какое страшное впечатление на меня производит.

Сидел он снова в позе лотоса, этим меня уже не удивишь. Но теперь у него были длинные волосы, достигающие поясницы, отдельные пряди были заплетены в тонкие лохматые косички. На нем была свободная одежда светлых тонов. Как и полагалось образом, он был босиком, а запястья рук утопали в браслетах или, попросту, феньках.

Глаза Кроуфорда были закрыты.

Мне хотелось издать звук, напоминающий "э-э", ну или "му-у", но я сдержался.

- Приветствую тебя, дитя солнца, - изрек Кроуфорд и открыл глаза, - благодарю, что пришел на мой зов.

- Да не за что, - робко ответил я, не зная, чего ожидать еще.

- Садись, - я сел рядом с ним на траву. Это был сон, так что об одежде беспокоиться не стоило.

Я по привычке не стал проявлять инициативу, просто с интересом наблюдал за очередной метаморфозой. Я даже подумал о том, что неплохо было бы запастись попкорном, монологи Бреда иногда были утомительно долгими и тяжелыми, что мне даже во сне хотелось спать. Но это было невозможно, словно просмотр снов с ним стал моей повинностью, казалось, я сошел с ума окончательно и бесповоротно, мой комплекс интроекта умершего босса стал моей тенью в прямом смысле этого слова. Потом я решил, что, несмотря на некоторые неудобства, все равно хочу продолжать видеть его во сне.

Бред был хиппи. Он улыбался. Я смотрел на его улыбку. Он рассказывал о достижении нирваны. Он рассказывал о слиянии с небесами. Я посмотрел в его глаза. Я всегда считал, что они у него карие. Но в этом сне глаза у него были синими. Глубокого синего цвета, как море на солнце, не такое голубое и не зеленое, как часто бывает, а именно синее, и отблески солнечного света на зрачках. Бред улыбался, в этом было что-то необычное. Это было даже веселее, чем мопсоподобный Бред. Похоже, этого тоже можно было погладить по голове. Пара прядей немного вьющихся волос ниже плеч были перевязаны цветными нитками, и белая хлопковая рубашка, такие же штаны и мокасины были как никогда кстати. Он сидел по-турецки и говорил.

Я прикоснулся к немного высветленным, точнее выцветшим от солнца, волосам. Они были мягкими. Потом откинулся на спину и упал на траву, подложив ладони под голову. Солнце слепило глаза, и я зажмурился. Темных очков у меня здесь не было.

- Бред, - прервал я его на полуслове, в очередной раз, нарушая свое правило бездействия, - а можно ли достичь этого счастья, не умирая?

- Покури травы, Шульдих.

Я рассмеялся и проснулся. Последняя фраза почему-то была сказана с интонацией Кроуфорда, а не Бреда-хиппи-из-сна.

Я открыл глаза и порадовался, что был один в комнате. Мне хотелось расслабиться и немного забыться.

«Покурить травки?» – подумал я.

Где бы ее еще взять эту травку. Поесть бы нормально и пива. И сигарет. Я просил у Наги, точнее, намекал. Но он уперся, как баран. Сказал, что не хочет тратить на меня и на всякие глупости собственное время.

Впрочем, он собирался заключить со мной какую-то сделку.

Видимо, свобода мне все же светит.

И я сам смогу себе все купить.

*~*~*

Я снова закрыл глаза, раздумывая о нем. Припомнился один наш разговор.

- Наги, милый мой, скажи, как это для тебя находиться среди обычных людей и ощущать свою исключительность на фоне их? То, что ты способен убить их, не шевельнув и пальцем, дает тебе ощущение бога?

Ни один мускул на лице психокинетика не дрогнул.

- В той же степени и с тем же правом, что ощущает себя богом любой человек, держащий в руках ружье. Разве что если оно заряжено, и он умеет им пользоваться.

- Что тебе нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя богом?

Наги пожал плечами:

- Сделать не меньшее, чем Бог.

- Устроить конец света?

- Возможно, или создать свой свет. Конец света может устроить и простой человек, если дать ему в руки бомбу помощнее, а вот создать свой мир...

- Мы же хотели устроить хаос. Хаос – это хорошо.

- Хаос - это весело, если наблюдать за ним, а не участвовать. Где шансы на то, что этот хаос не захватит и тебя.

Я пожал плечами.

- Я бы сказал, что я даже не прочь быть охваченным хаосом.

- Хм, ты уверен, что это именно то, чего ты хочешь?

- Да, я уверен, – и я все равно пожал плечами. Я жил в хаосе с момента рождения. Хаос и разрушение. Я всегда знал, что созданный разумом барьер от внешнего мира когда-нибудь обязательно рухнет и мой мир превратиться в хаос, тогда какая разница. И Бред тоже хотел хаоса, потому что знал, что хаос настигнет и его, когда-нибудь будущее овладеет его мыслями полностью, и он уподобится шизофренику на последнем уровне, кататония. Я же скорее стану буйным. Но это самые печальные прогнозы, в которые не веришь, что это правда, до самого конца, а потом уже поздно. Впрочем, Бреда это уже не касается, только меня.

- А ты чего больше всего боишься, Наги?

- Что когда-нибудь не справлюсь с собой, - Наги произнес это очень тихо и его не стало слышно на последнем слове совсем, я скорее догадался о том, что он сказал, словно съел слова. Да, я мог понять его. Он действительно не держал в руках бомбу, он сам был ею, бомба без часового механизма, которая может взорваться, если неосторожно тряхнуть ее.

- И чего ты хочешь, к чему ты идешь?

Наги иронично улыбнулся.

- Какие возвышенные вопросы. Хех. Я иду от смерти и разрушения, я иду к контролю. А еще я не хочу, чтобы паранормы стали игрушками в руках тех, кому ты служишь.

- Я тоже не хочу. Ты веришь в то, что те данные способны что-то сделать с паранормами?

- Нет, я ни в чем не уверен, но если это правда хоть на сотую долю шанса, то мы должны предотвратить такую возможность. После того, как мы уничтожили Эсцет, на нас легла ответственность за то, чтобы на ее место никто не встал. Разве что кроме нас.

- Хочешь сказать, хаос нам породить не удастся.

- Хаос возможен только в одном случае – случае, если мы разрушим все. Но в полной разрухе невозможна жизнь. Хаос – это мы уничтожим не только все вокруг, но и самих себя.

- Откуда такая мудрость в тебе, Наги?

- Это не мудрость, это логика. Логика и желание жить и быть счастливым. Ты хочешь быть счастливым, Шульдих?

Я рассмеялся.

- Это невозможно.

- Счастье внутри нас. Остается только выпустить его наружу.

- Наги, если бы я не знал признаки наркотического опьянения. Я бы решил, что ты колешься, и когда ты только стал оптимистом?

Наги кривовато улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

- Или ты вступил в какую-то секту?

На этот раз Наги просто рассмеялся.

- Нет, я всего лишь влюбился.

- Опять в какую-нибудь куклу вроде Тот?

- Нет-нет, на этот раз в вполне нормального человека.

- И ты ей доверяешь?

Наги посерьезнел.

- Я никому не доверяю. Но это просто человек – человек не может иметь надо мной власть. Мне просто хорошо рядом с ним.

- А-а.

Значит, это была не «она».

- Я на самом деле рад за тебя. Значит, ты хочешь подобрать под себя все, что осталось от Эсцет?

- Да, что-то в этом роде. Создать элиту политического мира, обладающую сверхспособностями.

- И чем это будет отличаться от Эсцет?

- Тем, что в нем будет меньше страха.

Я рассмеялся.

- Ты не сможешь управлять этими людьми, не используя запугивание. Я уверен, ты поймешь, что управлять ничем нельзя – любое управление это насилие – именно поэтому лозунгом Шварц и стал хаос – не стало Шварц – не стало хаоса.

- Ты оправдываешь сам себя и судишь по себе, Шульдих. Это ты не любишь, когда тобой управляют, а большинство людей, будь то паранормы или нет, предпочитают, чтобы ответственность за них брал на себя кто-то более сильный.

- И ты предлагаешь стать этим самым сильным?

Наги кивнул.

- Мне и еще нескольким людям.

- Ты хочешь возродить Эсцет и занять их место, как бы ты это ни называл, ты столкнешься с этим, и я надеюсь, найдется кто-то, кто остановит тебя, как это сделали мы, Шварц.

Наги состроил скептическую мину. Было заметно, что он расстроен мои отказом.

- Наги, ты имеешь право делать то, что считаешь нужным. Я не тот человек, который будет тебя останавливать. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты не станешь мне мешать. Потому как мне плевать на тех людей, чьи жизни ты превратишь в ад в своем стремлении блага для них. Просто помни, что я тебе не враг, не соперник и не друг.

Я закрыл глаза и замолчал, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор закончен.

*~*~*

Наги не был человеком, способным заставить соскучиться по себе, вот и сейчас он тут же появился с потолка, стоило его вспомнить. Явление божества, мать его. Хотя нет, не божества, точнее, египетского божества, которого на данный момент предпочитают считать инопланетянином. В общем, как инопланетянин с чрезмерной манией величия.

- Здравствуй, - сказал он мне.

- Здравствуй, - сказал я ему, - а что у нас сегодня на обед?

- Ничего. Мы не закончили разговор.

-Да, я в общем-то согласен, - пробубнил я, - курить хочу, пива, еды нормальной, ты же прекрасно знаешь, как я не люблю эту вашу рыбу.

Наги только поморщился.

- Ты согласен заключить со мной сделку?

- В обмен на свободу – да, только если не по дьявольским правилам и я не должен отдать свою душу.

- Нет, только немного крови и еще кое-что, – со знанием дела ответил Наги.

- Интересное предложение, мне это ничем не грозит? Хотя, что я задаю вопросы. Ты же можешь солгать, лишь бы получить желаемое.

- Да, безусловно, и ты ясно дал понять, что мне не доверяешь.

- Но я согласен.

- Стоило подержать тебе пару недель взаперти. Ты как животное.

- Животное от такого свирепеет.

- Значит, ты слабее животного.

- Может, трахнемся, чтобы отпраздновать сделку?

- Иди к черту, Шульдих.

- Нирвана, - исправил его я, - Нирвана, Наги.

Он вздохнул.

В конце концов, мне не только хотелось нормальной еды, но и траха. Да и пусть Наги считает меня конченым извращенцем, я все же считал себя человеком, способным черпать удовольствие из всех сфер жизни. Гедонист. Кажется, так это называется.

- Ты меня выпустишь? – спросил я.

- После того, как ты выполнишь свои условия сделки.

- Ты мерзкий тип.

- Как хочешь, – ответил Наги. Хотелось бы натянуть на его лицо улыбку, но это было невозможно, – поднимайся.

Я поднялся, чердак моей комнаты открылся.

Сразу послышался легкий гул мыслей. Все же именно моя комната их блокировала. Чтобы я точно оказался в одиночестве.

Но теперь с каждым глотком чужих мыслей я расправлял плечи. Все же, как я это любил. И тут внезапно меня словно окатили кипятком. Я услышал мысли Кена.

Я потянулся к нему.

- Нира?! – обрадовано удивился он.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил я.

- Ищу тебя.

- И правда ли?

- Правда. Как видишь. Других членов моей команды тут нет. Ты как?

Я хмыкнул.

- Я тебя хочу.

В самом деле. Кровь будто быстрее заструилась по моим жилам, а сердце начало отбивать ритм диско. Ну, не совсем диско, но уже готовилось к этому.

- Где ты? – отозвался Кен.

- Понятия не имею, но предполагаю, что был заперт в подвале, теперь поднялся.

Голос Наги отвлек меня.

- Заходи, - он открыл какую-то дверь, сбоку от коридора, по которому мы шли. Замков там не было. Видимо. Еще один из видов телекинеза.

Сама комната была настоящей лабораторией. Загорелся свет. Окон здесь не было, как и в моей тюрьме. Наги показал на стул.

- Садись, закатай левый рукав.

Он сел на противоположном конце стола и открыл ноутбук. Мне показалось, что я его уже где-то видел. Я подумал, что теперь–то знаю, где он хранится, хотя вопрос в том, где я сам.

- Где мы, Кен?

- Одно из старых секретных зданий с глубоким подвалом, на окраине города под землей.

- Это случайно не то, в котором старейшины пытались провести свой ритуал?

- Нет, не это.

- У меня сейчас будут брать кровь, мы в какой-то лаборатории, – поделился я.

- Сочувствую.

Наги поднялся из своего места со шприцом в руке.

- Я же говорил, что мне нужна твоя кровь, - пояснил он, - и нечего выглядеть таким удивленным.

- Я выгляжу удивленным? – поинтересовался я.

Вместо ответа Наги вогнал иголку мне в вену.

- Пока ты тут сидел твоя кровь достаточно очистилась. Но нужно будет еще провести некоторые проверки. Потом мы, наконец, проведем регенерацию, и ты свободен.

Я поморщился.

- И когда будет это потом?

- Через неделю, думаю.

Я вздохнул.

«Интересно, сумею ли я утащить ноутбук за это время?» - спросил я себя, жадно глядя на вожделенную добычу и изображая фрустрированный взгляд.

- И что, мне все это время сидеть взаперти опять?

Наги смерил меня оценивающим взглядом.

- Стоит тебя отпустить, ты опять напьешься.

- А что, нельзя? - подразнил его я.

- Нежелательно, - холодно ответил он и вынул иголку. Нацедилось много...

- Я могу проследить, чтобы он не напился.

Я вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос. Потом только окунулся в его мысли. Неужели он научился их если не закрывать, то делать незаметными? То и я и не заметил, как он очутился рядом. Умница Кен, вот только с Наги ему все равно не совладать. Я оглянулся. Немного кружилась голова. Много выцедил.

Наги вместо того, чтобы расплющить Кена по стенке только прищурил глаза.

- Под твою ответственность.

- Да.

- Персия так решил?

- Да.

- С богом. Он мне будет нужен через неделю.

- Хорошо, - ответил Кен.

Я на радостях подбежал к Кену, вцеловывая его в стену.

А Наги оставалось только отвернуться и бросить мне мысленно прощание-угрозу.

- Еще свидимся, Шульдих...

- Свидимся, - подумал я. Наги сильно изменился. Потому что перестал быть членом Шварц. Именно потому, что стал принимать самостоятельные решения, я уже не воспринимал его как простого исполнителя. Впрочем, как я догадываюсь, они с Такатори заключили перемирие. Чего еще ожидать от двух мальчишек, оставшихся в одиночестве.

И потащился к Кену. Возможно, с Наги мы увидимся даже вскоре. Ох, как я влип.

_**Глава 9.**_

Простой сон - просто-напросто парил в космосе, а может, в каком из миров. Состояние полной безмятежности и какой-то невещественной, нипочему, радости. При этом абсолютная уверенность в неопасности земного зла.

Гейман А. М.  
Сны: лучшее из обычного

Мысленный образ промелькнул мгновенно и растаял, будто его и не было. Так, наверное, распадаются в прах только вампиры в фильмах ужасов, превращаются в туман и пробираются в спальни жертв, чтобы выпить их, так и мои кошмары, доли секунды хватило, чтобы меня сковал ужас, бокал в руке треснул и рассыпался на осколки. Ладонь будто раскаленным железом ужалило, но я только зашипел и разжал руку, все равно в ней осталось три осколка. На стол медленно сочилась кровь.

- Ксо, - выругался я. Совершенно безэмоционально, будто чихнул не вовремя. Кен моментально вскочил:

- С тобой все в порядке? – заботливо пролепетал он.

- Да, вполне, - ответил я, продолжая заворожено смотреть на миниатюрный водопад крови.

- Шульдих... - он, полагаю, сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Протянул руки, чтобы, как он считал, перебинтовать, но я не выглядел человеком, который может принять помощь. Поэтому Кен в нерешительности замер в полудвижении, в полупредложении.

- Мне нужно в туалет, - произнес я, но так и не сдвинулся с места. Больно признавать, но мне не хотелось терять ощущение присутствия Кена. Он будто угадал мои чувства (вот теперь докажите мне, что этот Вайсс не эмпат) и сам сделал первое движение в сторону комнаты с надписью «WC», я пошел следом с таким видом, будто мы разведывали неизвестную территорию.

Кен же пустил холодную воду и подставил под нее мою руку. Я уже не чувствовал боли в этот момент. Мои мысли обуял очередной приступ, наитие. Безумие.

- Я – разрушитель. Все, к чему я прикасаюсь, рушится. Даже тот чертов бокал, - признался я таким тоном, будто раскрывал жуткий замысел, как киношный злодей в плохом голливудском кино.

Кен только улыбнулся на мои слова и начал вытаскивать стекло из руки.

- Разрушаю вещи, но ведь это не самое страшное – самое страшное – то, что власть, которую я имею над разумом других гораздо большая, чем та, с которой я сломал этот чертов бокал, ах, - я не выдержал вздоха, когда Кен вытащил глубоко застрявший осколок.

- Я стольких людей могу сломать, да и тебя я почти сломал.

В руках Кена, откуда ни возьмись, появился бинт, которым тот мастерский начал заматывать мою ладонь.

- Ничего ты не сломал, Нира, – ответил мне Кен, завязывая бантик на моем большом пальце.

- Да, конечно.

- А все, что ломается просто слишком хрупкое и значит не может выжить, вот и все.

- Хорошая философия для защитника добра и света.

- Хорошая философия для убийцы.

Я слабо улыбнулся и потянулся за сигаретой.

*~*~*

Мы жили у Кена. То есть я жил у Кена, а он жил у себя. Я привыкал к свободе, а Кен не давал мне пить. Зато просто давал. Но я все равно пил, потому что мне было плевать на желание Наги, как ему было плевать на мои желания. Правда, я не пил ничего крепче вина.

Поначалу меня удивляла эта безалаберность. Потом я понял, что я тут не на правах лисы в курятнике, а, наоборот, в роли овцы, окруженной четырьмя цепными псами. Для верности.

Я подумал, как это печально. Я так и не сказал Кену, что собрался уезжать. Меня даже не ела совесть. Может быть, предложи я ему в последний момент поехать со мной, он согласится, уверен, что кроме привычки его, по сути, тут ничего не держит, но почему-то я все равно не был уверен в том, что он согласится. Вообще, все вопросы, касающиеся моего нынешнего положения, отношения Вайсс и Шварц мы по обоюдному согласию обходили, и Кен, умничка, ничего такого в мыслях даже не имел, чего не скажешь о его сожителях. Впрочем, вспоминали они обо мне крайне редко, занятые своими делами, то грызней между собой на почве общей сексуальной неудовлетворенности, то собственной работой и угрызениями совести.

Ну не рай ли, а?

Просыпался я каждое утро от сладких снов.

Ничего не скажешь, хорошее времечко.

Мне даже начало казаться, что дела мои наладились. Пока Кен не задался вопросом о моем бывшем шефе. Ну, он-то подумал про себя, а меня чуть совесть не сожрала. Совсем я забыл про Асами. Потом решил выкинуть его из головы до поры до времени, поскольку эта замкнутая клетка, именуемая раем, окруженная людьми, которые не скрывали своих эмоций, своих негативных эмоций, позволяла расслабиться. Впрочем, моя попытка забыть о насущных проблемах слишком напоминала способ побега от чреватой несчастьями и теперь уже моими собственными страданиями жизни, и я как сам Фрейд, анализировал себя, пытаясь доказать, что мир и все вокруг соткано из секса или желания его.

Ну, или же как бруклинский невротик, вы, кстати, эту книгу читали? Мне она попала случайно. В тяжелые дни обучения в Розенкройц даже "Черный Бим – Белое Ухо" сгодился бы для того, чтобы снизить долю ангста, отяготившего мое психическое состояние под давлением тренировок, а также ненависти к жизни всех вокруг. Именно тогда я понял, что в страданиях человеческих заключено мое истинное благо: пить кровь - счастье, первое убийство – это гораздо круче, чем первый оргазм от неумелого минета, ну а проникновение в разум, вы сами уже поняли своими испорченными мозгами, и это действительно круче и даже разнообразнее, впрочем, я не настаиваю на том, что гандбол лучше футбола, иногда для здоровья полезно заняться и чем-нибудь традиционным. Как, например анальным сексом, кой в сравнении с телепатией более обыден для простых смертных.

Я выдохнул от собственных мыслей и плюхнулся на кровать.

-Что? - спросил Кен, который стоял у окна.

- Ничего.

- У тебя такое выражение лица, что просто «ничего» быть не может.

- Да нет, просто в очередной раз доказал себе, что лучше слушать чужие мысли, чем свои.

- Чужие не приносят боли?

- Да, они приносят только наслаждение.

Кен причмокнул губами.

- Тогда слушай чужие.

- А никого в округе нет, все разъехались по делам.

- Разве?

- Да, ты не слышал, как бахнула дверь и нервно рыкнула машина Балинеза?

- Это было, когда мы занимались сексом?

- Да.

- Тогда точно не слышал. Я, знаешь ли, не отвлекаюсь на посторонние вещи.

- Хм, – мне почему-то стало стыдно, но говорить гадость в ответ на признание не хотелось.

- Айя не в своей тарелке, знаешь ли.

- Из-за тебя, – ответил Кен.

Будь я хорошим мальчиком, я бы извинился. Но я не был хорошим.

- Ты не на его стороне?

- Нет. Он хочет выдворить тебя. А лучше заколоть. Разве я хочу этого?

- Но он ведь хороший парень?

- Нет, ты лучше.

Я даже чуть не поперхнулся собственной слюной от удивления.

- Лучше? – переспросил я. Я чувствовал себя забитым ребенком, которого впервые похвалили родители. Широко распахнутые голубые глаза и изумленное выражение, губы сложившиеся буквой "О". Наверное, именно поэтому Кен мягко рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть меня, как раз в эту самую букву "О".

- Конечно, намного лучше... я рад, что именно ты со мной.

- Но ты же был влюблен в него.

Кен на мгновение нахмурился и опустил взгляд. Но потом снова посмотрел мне в глаза. В его взгляде читалась нежность.

- Это была глупость, Аю не нужно любить, ему нет дела до любви, для него есть только боль и вина. Для меня это было бы слишком тяжелой ношей. Ты избавил меня от нелегкого будущего, и с тобой тепло.

Меня удивили даже не слова, от Кена я привык ожидать чего угодно, кроме того, что можно было предположить. Но нет, меня удивила собственная реакция на его слова. И испугала. То облако тепла, которое растеклось от солнечного сплетения по животу, подступило к горлу комком слез и отдалось щекотанием в паху. Кен склонил голову к плечу и нежно смотрел на меня. Потом еще раз чмокнул в нос.

- Ты простой, Нира, несмотря на все твои заморочки. Ты простой и с тобой легко.

Мне оставалось только снисходительно улыбнуться в ответ. В его мыслях были тишина и желание, последнее, впрочем, и так ощущалось.

- Кен.

Но мои слова оборвались долгим горячим поцелуем.

Я подумал об Айе и о том, до какой степени он безумен. Одно время мне хотелось довести его до пика, до грани и заставить ее перешагнуть. Заставить получать удовольствие и не чувствовать стыд. Мне не удалось. До сих пор не могу понять, почему. Видимо, он все-таки ее перешел, просто это было не заметно. Безумец, искусно притворяющийся разумным, даже сам верящий в это. В таком случае, до какой степени мы все разумны?

Помнится как-то застал Фарфарелло, увлеченного чтением книги. Моему удивлению не было границ. Лицо ирландца было сосредоточенно, брови сведены, над переносицей образовались милые морщинки. Я подумал, что он похож на щенка, который никак не может разгрызть слишком большую для него кость. Но я не удержался (а когда я мог умерить свое любопытство) и, рискуя быть разрубленным на кусочки, выхватил из его рук книгу и посмотрел на обложку.

- Пауло Коэльо "Одиннадцать минут", – недоуменно прочел я вслух.

- Шульдих... – прорычал оскалившийся берсерк. Точно, как собачка, у которой отобрали кость.

- Аннотация: "Великая цель всякого человеческого существа - осознать любовь. Любовь - не в другом, а в нас самих, и мы сами ее в себе пробуждаем. А вот для того, чтобы ее пробудить, и нужен этот другой. Вселенная обретает смысл лишь в том случае, если нам есть с кем поделиться нашими чувствами".

Пока я зачитывал анонс книги, хохоча про себя и уворачиваясь (как бы там ни было, но я быстрее) от кинжала Фарфарелло, я начинал бояться, что не знаю нашего психа достаточно хорошо, а в мозгах его сейчас была только ярость, и не мог понять причин, по которым он мог взять что-то подобное в руки.

Поэтому, когда он загнал меня в угол и прижал кончик ножа к горлу. Ну, я слишком глубоко погрузился в думы, а когда уворачиваешься от разъяренного берсерка, нельзя себе этого позволить. Я, глядя ему в глаза, спросил прямо, надеясь, что ответ промелькнет в его смятенных мыслях.

- Фарф, почему ты читаешь эту книгу?

Серьезность интонации вопроса и факт того, что я уже не убегаю с его "сокровищем", а протягиваю его хозяину, успокоили ирландца, и он, аккуратно взяв свое добро, глубокомысленно ответил:

- Она оскорбляет Бога.

- А...- и рассмеялся.

Никогда нам не понять всей логики безумия.

*~*~*

Я не спускался вниз, иногда выходил погулять через окно, когда Кен спал. Утром или ночью. Может быть, перед рассветом. На улице было свело и прохладно. Казалось, что тут недалеко море, хотя это было неправдой.

Гулял, иногда заходил в закрывающиеся уже под утро бары. Но это было не так весело, как тусоваться с самого вечера.

Будто пришел к концу праздника. Поэтому я быстро возвращался к Кену и, озаряемый лучами восходящего солнца, засыпал.

А снился мне... ну вы сами спустя восемь глав уже догадываетесь. Мы были на цирковой арене. Кажется. Два акробата, шедшие навстречу друг другу по веревке. Веревка качалась, и равновесие было удержать нелегко. Как-то так получилось, что для удобства мы шли в шаг, по негласному правилу. Потом я подумал, что будет, когда мы встретимся, неужели кому-то из нас придется столкнуть другого, чтобы дойти до своей конечной цели. Иначе нельзя. Упасть в пропасть? Нет. Я не видел ее, черной глубины под ногами, я не смотрел в нее, но я знал, что она там и она, бездна, как само человеческое несчастье ненасытна. Я знал, что мне ничего не остается, кроме как столкнуть туда Бреда.

Эта веревка мне напомнила ницшеанский мост к сверхчеловеку. Я подумал: неужели я смогу его пройти?

- Нет, - сказал Бред,- есть еще одна возможность, – мы были в двух шагах друг от друга.

- Какая? - спросил я.

- Ты повернешь назад, и мы оба дойдем целыми и невредимыми.

- Нет - ответил я, - ведь и ты можешь повернуть.

- У меня уже нет пути назад, - холодно сказал пророк, - смотри сам.

И я посмотрел. Вместо веревки, по которой прошел Бред, не было ничего, она таяла на глазах с каждым его шагом.

Я проснулся в поту.

Не мог отдышаться.

Потом поймал взгляд давно проснувшегося и караулившего мой сон Кена и успокоился. Провел рукой по лбу. Никакой пропасти не существовало. Это все шалости моего или чужого подсознания. Конечно.

- Ты знаешь, он постоянно является ко мне во снах. Не могу больше его видеть, – пожаловался я Кену.

Наверное, я выглядел тогда, как побитый щенок, что Кен просто обнял меня, будто защищая. Я подумал, что если мне и нужна защита, то только от самого себя, своих мыслей, видений, поступков. Кен бывает таким милашкой, что не перестает меня удивлять. Хотя больше всего в нем меня умиляет его искренность, постоянная, стопроцентная, проверенная множественными телепатическими вторжениями. И как только он при такой кристальной честности умудрялся скрывать от своих напарников нашу вопиющую своей вульгарностью связь? Это оставалось для меня загадкой, ответ к которой для меня не был столь важным, чтобы беспокоиться о нем.

Вообще-то вы не могли не заметить, что я не склонен делиться с окружающими своими переживаниями, но Кен – это другое. На тот момент я считал Кена частичкой себя. И вдруг ощутил к нему безграничное доверие. Как может доверять только ребенок матери, находясь в ее утробе. И доверие это меня пугало. Потому что всегда найдется что-то, что подорвет это доверие. Люди – слабы. И даже у сильных есть слабые места. А Кен, Кен может просто все испортить чрезмерной опекой.

- Думаю, ты сам в силах прекратить это.

- Столкнуть его в пропасть?

- Да, если тебе так больше нравится.

И только сейчас я осознал тот факт, что Кроуфорд в моих снах - это не тот Кроуфорд, которого я знал, это просто мое воспоминание о нем. И даже если сам он жив, то он не в том состоянии, чтобы проникать в мои сны. А значит, он всего лишь иллюзия, созданная моим собственным разумом. Некое подобие угрызений совести. Значит, если я избавлюсь от него, а это мне под силу, поскольку я его породил, я его и уничтожу. Это напоминает борьбу с собственными демонами, как ни забавно, я любил играть в эту игру с другими людьми. Теперь играю в нее сам с собой. Что я говорил вначале о вере в Бога? Тут все то же самое. Главное - расколоть эту веру, и я смогу пройти по веревке в достижении собственного счастья. Достичь свободы. Ведь это он ее уничтожает, я знаю, он и мое воображение.

Вот только я не прекращал верить.

- Я боюсь, что скоро он станет моим богом, - прошептал я Кену.

- Глупости, - сказал Кен. - Завтра мы поедем в лабораторию.

- Уже завтра? – воскликнул я.

- Да, уже завтра, - он грустно улыбнулся, - и ты будешь совершенно свободен после этого.

- Верно. Я удивился тому, как легко и правдиво прозвучали эти слова в его устах. Он в это верил, в то время как я – нет.

- Я хочу тебя, - сказал я ему.

- Машина желаний, - бросил Кен мне и подошел.

Я заставил упасть его на меня и на кровать. Ни одной мысли о Кроуфорде не осталось у меня.

Я вспомнил, что сказал ему как-то:

- Мальчик, в тебя просто приятно совать свои пальцы, - сказал я, наслаждаясь теплом, которое дарили околевшим подушечкам пальцев его внутренности.

Теперь же я понял, что это не единственная причина. Податливость Кена, его отзывчивость. Самые неожиданные его черты, я не знал, что с ними делать и тонул в них. Именно это в нем сводило меня с ума. И его извечное понимание. Кажется, я на него подсел за эту пару месяцев.

- Ты хочешь освободиться вместе со мной?

- Но я не чувствую себя взаперти, – ответил Кен.

Его слова и мой вопрос породили ошибку. Я не должен был спрашивать его сейчас, а он не должен был иметь заготовленный ответ.

Я снова поцеловал его.

Возбуждение перед сексом перекрывало постороннюю тревогу, я переставал слышать все вокруг, кроме своего любовника, это была определенного рода уязвимость, но этим стоило пожертвовать ради удовольствия, длящегося меньше часа.

Как глупо. Как по-человечески. Ведь любовники могут убить друг друга в любой момент, но делают друг друга только счастливее. Парадокс. Удовольствие от секса сильнее удовольствия от убийства. Вдруг я понял это.

Убийство оставляет за собой горечь и сожаление после того, как адреналин в крови разойдется и пропадет, как теряет свое действие бутылка рома или таблетка кислоты и остается пустота, после секса так бывает тоже, но сейчас все иначе, остается только томность от удовольствия, возможно, в убийстве можно найти свой особый способ, но я всегда не любил убивать. Я всегда любил сам процесс. А конец меня не интересовал.

- Я так хочу тебя, что могу убить, но не сделаю этого.

Влажным языком я коснулся уха Кена, словно облизывал кусочек сыра, положив руку на щеку, чтобы чувствовать сбившееся дыхание. Он с шумом втянул в себя воздух.

- Иногда ты думаешь, что это неправильно, – прошептал я, на мгновение оторвавшись, - но ты не смеешь меня отталкивать, боясь обидеть. Нет, ты боишься не мести, а того, что в итоге я оттолкну тебя.

Я продолжал мысль, попеременно целуя его в шею, губы, глаза. Раздевая руками и забываясь в упоении этого совместного интимного удовольствия, так что и сам не замечал, какая деталь гардероба летит на пол, ну или не на пол, потому что электронные часы слетели с тумбочки, когда я выкинул совсем ненужный багнак прикрепленный к рубашке, другой рукой сдирал ее с Кена.

Все было прекрасно.

Никогда еще не занимался сексом с таким упоением.

- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мир позволял собой наслаждаться каждый день так, как сейчас. Кажется, для этого ты должен остаться со мной.

- Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

- Чтобы ты все бросил ради меня, как я все бросил ради себя.

Только не говори, что это не так. Что я просто сбегаю как пес, поджав хвост.

Это совсем не так.

У меня сегодня такой приступ романтики. Да, да, этой самой гребанной романтики, от которой я чувствую себя влюбленным идиотом. Кто внушил мне ее, кто вколотил мне ее в голову?

Хотя нет. Мне еще можно. Мне ведь всего двадцать три, почти двадцать четыре, разве можно в это поверить. Быть может, я еще проживу лет шестьдесят, прежде чем такой момент повторится.

Я не узнавал себя, я ласкал Кена так, словно это было в последний раз. И он отвечал мне так, словно это было в последний раз.

*~*~*

Я пошел в душ, оставив Кена на кровати. Я собирал осколки своей мечты и приходил в себя от охватившей меня расслабленности. Сколько раз я себе повторял не заниматься сексом перед боем, иначе это будет секс перед смертью, потому что он заставляет... дальше вы уже знаете.

Я сделал душ похолоднее.

Потом вытерся и надел свежую одежду. Все черное, будто на похороны, - подумалось мне. В душ вломился Балинез. Я вышвырнул его оттуда. Вообще-то до этого я ни разу не принимал душ днем, стараясь избегать прочих обитателей дома. Но сегодняшний день был исключением.

Я вытолкнул его обратно, послав вслед пожелание потрахать Фудзимию.

У Балинеза почему-то вырвалось в ответ, что тот не хочет. Шокированный такой откровенностью, я заверил его, что хочет.

Балинез набросился на меня, но телепатическим ударом я отправил его в нокаут.

- Черт возьми, я был настроен вполне мирно, - прошептал я, рассматривая валяющегося на полу человека, который был, к слову сказать, в одном полотенце на бедрах. Потом я услышал слова ненависти. Точнее мысли. Оторвав взгляд от пола, я посмотрел в глаза Фудзимии. Они были прищурены. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Как всегда после секса я был настроен крайне мирно и извинительно развел руками, впрочем, при этом я ничего не мог сделать с усмешкой на лице. Они были действительно забавны.

Фудзимия не стал крошить меня в колбасу. Только фыркнул несколько ругательств и подобрал с пола Кудо.

Я проводил их фигуры взглядом и вернулся к Кену. Того в комнате уже не было.

Наверное, он спустился вниз. Мне стало грустно.

Я сел на кровать.

Айя, кажется, на меня даже не злился, когда очнулся Йоджи, налетевшая хандра тут же испарилось. Было в чем-то приятно слышать, что первая мысль Кудо, когда он очнулся, было не о Фудзимии, а о голом и наглом мне. Потом они снова ругались обо мне. Фудзимия напомнил, что сегодня вечером они, наконец, меня сдают.

Я был тоже этому рад. Отчасти.

Часть, которая не хотела радоваться этому, как раз зашла ко мне в комнату с подносом в руках.

- Проголодался? - заботливо поинтересовалась эта часть.

- Еще бы, - ответил я, - вообще-то я на прощание хотел пообедать на кухне вместе со всеми.

- Не стоит, - ответил Кен, наученный прошлым разом.

Впрочем, о «прошлом разе» рассказывать совсем нечего. Просто немного покидались едой, и я пригласил Кена в ресторан, оставив мальчиков-озорников прибираться. Потом меня еще пол ночи мысленно проклинали. Это было так забавно слушать. Приятно, когда о тебе так много думают, причем в таких фразеологических ухищрениях.

- А что? Я веду себя как пай мальчик, ты не находишь?

- Но раньше вы слишком много всего сделали.

- Ты преувеличиваешь.

- Но...

- В самом деле, чем именно я так злю их?

- Вы мешали нам, но мы не убирали вас с дороги. Иногда казалось, что вы нам помогаете, делать нашу работу за нас было для вас просто.

- Возможно, нет. Шварц - не убийцы, как ни странно тебе это слышать, Шварц - телохранители. И потом Вайсс прекрасно справлялись со своей работой без нас.

- А теперь ты врываешься в нашу жизнь, будто не осталось ничего святого, это заставляет нас признать, что мы сами ничем не отличаемся от тварей тьмы.

- Ну, об этом я твердил с самого начала. Макароны, кстати, очень вкусные.

- Спасибо.

- Но тебя это не коробит.

- Теперь уже почти нет.

- Ты славный парень, Кен. Когда мы пойдем?

- Персия еще не звонил.

- Ясно.

*~*~*

Я все равно спустился вниз на час раньше, словно торопился удрать отсюда.

Магазин еще работал, но покупателей, на счастье его владельцев, не было. Я был при полном параде, хотя знал, что мою внешность никто не оценит.

Но спустился я неудачно. Хотя это как посмотреть. Неудачно по отношению к собравшимся внизу, может быть, даже для себя неудачно, а, может, и наоборот, все зависит от того, чего я хотел, шумных проводов или тихого расставания.

Мне хотелось уйти так, чтобы меня запомнили. Ведь, может так статься, что мы никогда больше не увидимся.

Внизу были Абиссинец и Балинез, между которыми висело суровое молчание.

Я минуту наблюдал за тем, как они старательно игнорируют мое присутствие и присутствие друг друга, потом... нет, я не мог этого не спросить, это было выше моих сил, в самом деле. И потом, мне действительно было жаль, что они так и остались слишком правильными.

- Вы что, так и не трахнулись?

Видимо, нервы у Кудо были на пределе, и он выхватил леску.

- Я знаю, что ты душишь всех, кого… хочешь. Ты делаешь мне комплимент, на который я не напрашивался, - улыбнулся я.

- Напрашиваешься, - сдерживая злость и стараясь выглядеть равнодушным, ответил он.

- Ах, вот, значит, как?! – поначалу я думал, что причина моей неприязни кроется в том, что он придурок, один из Вайсс, ну и, конечно, его леске. Но было что-то еще другое, потому как на чувства я скуп и такая простая банальность как соперничество и опасный противник в драке еще не может заставить меня как-то относиться к простому человеку, выделить его из толпы таких же безликих как он, узкоглазых (в этой стране) людишек. Этим "чем-то" был взгляд. Взгляд парня, который привык быть сверху. Раздевающе-наглый, с примесью презрения. И вся проблема состояла в том, что он далеко не на всех так смотрел. А мне при каждой встречи доставался это взгляд, который я чувствовал из-за изогнутых стеклышек очков и кипы эмоций, ничем не привлекательных для телепата.

Когда вокруг шеи обернулась леска, я выхватил пистолет. Вы же действительно не думаете, что я сидел бы у них в «Котяткином доме» без оружия? Я не самоубийца. И направил его на пах стоящего достаточно близко Фудзимии.

В это время спустился Кен.

Кудо знал, что я не промахнусь. Я слушал смятение их мыслей и рассмеялся.

Леска на шее отпустила и упала к моим ногам.

С улицы послышался звук мотора.

Я обернулся к Кену и убрал пистолет. Мысленно я прошептал: «Прощай».

Он кивнул. Меня провожал эскорт из ярости и пожеланий смерти, поэтому я смел идти с гордо поднятой головой и улыбкой на губах. Мне нравилась моя жизнь. Розовыми лепестками покрыла мои следы любовь Кена.

_**Глава 10. **_

"Друг Савиттха,  
без благочестия или веры, без предпочтения или склонности, без  
слухов или обычаев, без рассмотрения явных доводов, без прельщения  
основанными на мнениях рассуждениями, я знаю и вижу, что прекращение  
становления - это Нирвана

_**Валпола Рахула**_

Наги ждал в машине.

Мы даже не поздоровались, не было ни привычки, ни причин соблюдать правила хорошего тона. Нам обоим-то не очень хотелось торчать тут вместе.

Машину вел кто-то из наемников Такатори. Я удивился. Насколько тесно Наги теперь сотрудничает с Критикер? Я знал, что он мне все равно ничего не ответит.

В городе было много пробок, в машине были темные окна, душно и тихо.

Я слышал дыхание Наги. Чувствовал его отчужденность и не решался начать разговор, хотя снедающее меня любопытство становилось все сильнее.

Видимо, Наги не выдержал моего пристально взгляда. Хотя на тот момент я уже смотрел в лоскутное небо, сшитое из голубых просветов чистоты и кудлатых заплат облаков.

- Что ты хотел?

- Ничего, - грубо вырвалось у меня. Не глупый мальчик, мог бы сам догадаться. Я даже не стал шутить и дразнить его – почему-то был уверен, что на этот раз мне даже разозлить его не удастся.

Я сладко зевнул и закрыл глаза, поудобнее располагаясь на сидении.

Но стоило мне наконец сосредоточиться на обстановке, как мы остановились.

В местности вокруг не было почти никого живого. Ну, по крайней мере, в радиусе ста метров.

- Выходи, - приказной тон Наги заставил меня усмехнуться.

Наоэ уже вышел из машины, и я проводил его взглядом, пока он шел ко входной бронированной двери, и только потом сам поднялся. Чтобы размяться, я использовал сверхскорость, так что Наги не пришлось ждать долго.

Наги не прикасался к кнопкам, набирая код. Это выглядело эффектно. Замок пискнул и открылся.

Я послушно следовал за ним. Освещение, казалось, было только для того, чтобы не споткнуться о собственные ноги да не влететь лицом в стену, если вдруг поворот. Наги во всем в темном, с темными волосами было едва видно. Позади меня шел водитель. Но тот, видимо, уже привык к этой темноте, судя по его уверенным шагам. В его голове я прочитал, что он работает на Критикер и что я могу отсосать. Я подумал, что это невежливо и пообещал ему такую возможность в другой раз.

Мы свернули к лестнице и пролетели быстрым шагом два этажа, потом снова по длинному коридору.

Я нервно выдохнул.

Все же скорее хотелось на свободу.

Потом мы вошли в комнату, которой я боялся сильнее всего.

В «палате» на кровати лежал человек. Ничего особенного при виде его я не почувствовал. Быть может, это даже был не Кроуфрод.

Рядом было нечто вроде походной лаборатории, несколько машин – лап-топов и еще одна кровать. Водитель остался у входа. Дверь плотно захлопнулась. Видимо, помещение хорошо кондиционировалось, поскольку здесь не было царящей в коридоре духоты.

Мне снова вспомнились те времена, когда я входил в организацию Эсцет. Если бы меня тогда притащили вот в такую же комнату, я бы уже попрощался если не с жизнью, то с разумом. Но сейчас у меня не было плохих предчувствий.

Тонкая ниточка жизни, казалось еще не собиралась рваться, что было слава богу, хотя говорят, что бывает, что человек просто не замечает прихода своей смерти. Я прошел через комнату и наклонился над кроватью, на которой лежал «Бред».

Я был поистине циничен.

Из руки у него выходила капельница, и к лицу был приставлен аппарат искусственного дыхания.

- Ты действительно веришь в положительный исход?

- Ты действительно веришь в свою телепатию? - ответил мне вопросом на вопрос Наги.

- Я даже не верю, что это Бред.

- Скоро все изменится.

Наги поднял со стола шприц.

- Наркоз? – уточнил я.

Наги ничего не ответил.

- Я так и знал.

Сила телекинеза вмиг уложила меня на кровать, едва ли не вверх тормашками, но приземление оказалось мягким, как и матрас.

- Не дергайся.

Все же это интимная процедура. Уколы. И не самая приятная. Если ты конечно не мазохист.

- Ты все-таки дьявол, – прошептал я и отрубился.

*~*~*

Не стоит и говорить о том. Вы сами можете проследить логическую связь.

Если когда ты засыпаешь, ты видишь дьявола, то очнешься ты в аду.

В общем, в аду я и проснулся.

Все вокруг было заполнено дымом. Голова раскалывалась. Меня кто-то сначала тянул за руку и плечо, не слишком нежно, от этого у меня заныло все. Не только потревоженная конечность, а даже большой палец на противоположной ноге и тот выражал протест против такого обращения.

- Вот повезло, так повезло, - произнес я вслух больше, чтобы проверить, на что способны мои голосовые связки.

- Он очнулся? - из ниоткуда раздался голос Наги.

- Вроде бы, хотя еще может вырубиться, - а этот голос шел из-под меня. Видимо это сказал человек, державший меня на руках.

Я ничего больше не произнес, позволяя нести себя. Не сказать, что от суматохи в голове стало что-то проясняться, но мне казалось, что мы поднимались наверх. Значит, пожар начался на первом этаже. Не самое лучшее положение.

Мы вышли с лестницы и оказались уже самом верху здания Это был даже не последний этаж, а остекленная крыша, которая позволяла смотреть на небо. Не то, чтобы мне в моем положении это было сподручно, но я все же зажмурился от солнца. Здесь нас ждали, я удивился, увидев Критикер и Вайсс в нынешнем полном составе.

Видок у меня был неважный, это читалось в их мыслях. Меня скинули на подобие диванчика. Рядом силой Наги приземлилась кушетка с ничуть не изменившимся внешне Бредом. Впрочем, от Бреда там был только рот, и то сомнительный, лица не разглядеть, а волосы под больничной шапочкой.

Впрочем, моей внешности бы тоже никто не позавидовал.

Под глазами я ощущал припухлости, взгляд был расфокусирован, и мне никак не удавалось собрать глаза в кучку, казалось, что я в любой момент могу отключиться, что и вскоре произошло. Поначалу это было некое состояние, наподобие дремы. Только сознание в этом не участвовало. Гипноз? Я отголоском своего нынешнего «я» понимал, что это фантазия. Такая сладкая.

Я уже был на Кубе. Недалеко шумело море. Вечерний бриз освежал голову, я пил какой-то фруктовый коктейль не без примеси алкоголя, сидя на мягком песке, вытянув полусогнутые ноги перед собой. Они был обтянуты белыми льняными брюками, на голове у меня была соломенная шляпа. В душе воцарилось какое-то умиротворение. Где-то вдалеке заиграла музыка. Кажется, это было танго. Я подумал том, что сам не отказался его бы сейчас станцевать. Но в округе не было ни одной девушки.

Поэтому я снова потянул через трубочку коктейль.

Я осознавал, что это была мечта. Морфиновый сон.

Потом скрипка вывела более быстрый мотив, послышались крики танцоров.

Шумело море.

Позади меня показался человек. Я обернулся, несмотря на умиротворение, я не терял, по привычке, бдительности. И хотя я знал, что это всего лишь образ в моем мозгу и он не может представлять опасности, я ожидал чего угодно. Это была Сильвия она была в белом платье до щиколоток. В руке у нее был букет цветов.

- Потанцуем? – предложила она.

Мечта моих детских комплексов, сейчас она меня не интересовала, и я отказался, покачав головой. Тогда она взяла меня за локоть и потянула вверх. Они не была слабой, пришлось подниматься. Она увлекла меня в танец. Я не двигался. По крайней мере, я не делал никаких усилий, чтобы двигаться, но реальность, казалось, не считалась с этим, точнее не реальность, а этот мир в моей голове.

Я прикрыл глаза.

- Посмотри на меня, – услышал я ее голос.

- Я не хочу, – ответил я.

- Почему? - это был даже не вопрос, в голосе не было ни капли интереса, просто холодный вызов с набором букв на неизвестно каком языке, означающими это местоимение.

- Глаза – это зеркало души, поэтому я предпочитаю держать их закрытыми, чтобы остаться в одиночестве хоть так.

- Ради уединения, да, ты прав.

Я все же посмотрел ей в глаза, у меня отмерло сердце – ее глаза были глазами Кроуфорда, я задрожал и снова зажмурился.

Она был рядом, еще не знаю, сколько времени, потом я ощутил, что остался один. И тут я понял, что провалился в сон.

Вокруг было темно и душно. Это была уже не Куба. Сны в отличие от галлюцинаций не дают нам то, чего мы желаем.

Потом появился свет и Кроуфорд. Предположу, что вас это уже не удивляет. Но, думаю, вы удивитесь, узнав, что постельных игр на этот раз не было. Мы находились в небольшой комнате, заваленной разнообразным хламом, впрочем, заваленной вполне изящно и с претензией на вкус: минимализм, стилизованный под гадательный салон. В центре комнаты под архаичным желтым абажуром лампы, которая была единственным источником света, стоял деревянный стол на четырех ножках, за ним сидел Бред. В руках у него была колода карт.

Кроуфорд жестом предложил мне сесть напротив. Стул был тоже архаичный, с квадратной сидушкой со спинкой. Темное ветхое дерево. На столе лежала зеленая бархатная скатерть. В руках Оракула была колода карт. Он поднял руку с колодой и поднес ее ко мне.

- Сдвинь левой рукой на себя.

Я подчинился.

После этого Кроуфорд начал выкладывать карты вряд на стол, переворачивая их. На картах значились знакомые лица.

И только потом я понял, о чем бы сон: самого Кроуфорда в раскладе не было. Он не участвовал в игре. Он из нее вышел. Я вывел его из нее. Я рассмеялся. Значит, Наоэ вычеркиваем. Остается Асами и Кен. И я.

Я снова вернулся туда, где пропал. Я лежал на диванчике у стены недалеко от входа, куда меня бросили.

«Крыша» была просторной и больше похожей на зал по отсутствию мебели и количеству света. Я прищуренными глазами обвел весь зал и сильно удивился, обнаружив здесь еще и Асами.

Это отчего-то сильно испортило мне настроение. Я увидел Кена, тот был собран и серьезен и иногда кидал в мою сторону взволнованные взгляды, но аккуратно, чтобы никто не заметил.

Асами угрожал, говорил, что он всех уничтожит. Две мои реальности перемешались, никогда не видел его таким, хотя я и не сильно был удивлен, разве что величиной его самомнения. Мои догадки относительно Наги и Такатори оправдались, они теперь были за одно. Видимо ноутбук, бывший долгое время собственностью Критикер, был нужен Наги, как и их лаборатории. Это место, так похожее на подполье Эсцет, оказалось, принадлежало Критикер, это в очередной раз заставило меня думать о том, что все эти игры ничем не отличаются, в них такое же одинаковое количество жертв, они одинаково бессмысленны.

Такатори был готов засмеяться в лицо Асами, но продолжал изображать испуганно мальчишку. Он думал о том, что, примени Наги свою силу, здание, и так уже державшееся на соплях рухнет, и ждал подмогу с минуты на минуту.

Наги выглядел равнодушным и не проявлял ни ко мне, ни к Асами особого интереса, хотя по взглядам Асами было видно, что он ждет от Наги каких-то действий, но Наги же большей частью смотрел либо за стекло мимо всех, либо на Кроуфорда. Видимо, он размышлял над тем, как ему будет лучше вынести свой драгоценный труп из рушащегося здания.

Я потихоньку начал выправляться, чтобы никто не заметил, я не лежал на диване, как вы могли подумать, меня на него достаточно удобно усадили, и старался следить за событиями, хотя это было не так уж просто. Сознание еще полностью не воцарилось в моем мозгу и так и стремилось куда-то уплыть.

Поэтому пока велся спор, я не прислушивался к нему, они едва ли не размахивали оружием, но мне было все равно, я то переводил взгляд с «трупа» Бреди на другой мой труп, и оба выстрела, которыми я застрелил их. Голова закружилась, и меня словно затянул водоворот перед глазами. Выстрелы все повторялись и повторялись.

Я закричал, дернулся словно выстрел на этот раз поразил меня. Цвета перед глазами мелькали в беспорядке, потом все пропало, я почувствовал под собой мягкость дивана. Приоткрыл глаза. Видимо, это продолжалось долю секунды и было последствием наркоза. На меня никто не обратил внимание. Под правой рукой я почувствовал что-то твердое. И присмотрелся. Оглянувшись по сторонам, аккуратно открыл. Да, этот был тот самый. Сам не знал, как я догадался, не так уж много раз его я видел. Просто знал, что никакого другого тут лежать не могло. Я почувствовал взгляд Наги и ответил на него. Потом Наги отвернулся, но ничего не предпринял. Я затащил лап-топ себе на колени.

Я прислушивался к разговору, теребя край ноутбука и постукивая по его пластиковой оболочке пальцами. Возможно, это было нервное. Я подумал, что в этой комнате собралась масса убийц и людей без принципов с омерзительно высоким самомнением при этом, считающих себя чуть ли не божествами этого мира, ползущих к вершине. Им всем нужен секрет бессмертия. Какая глупость. Потом я прислушался к гулу мыслей людей на улице. Так далеко, но голова моя постепенно прояснялась, и я стал даже четче слышать чужие мысли, лучше мог ими управлять. Я подумал о том, что та грязь, которая находится в душах людей передо мной – отвратительна. Даже Фудзимия казался сейчас всего лишь красноволосым манекеном с мечом, приторный вкус заменителя сахара. Настоящие чувства, настоящая любовь, настоящее страдание было за этими стенами. Для того, чтобы достичь их, мне нужно перепрыгнуть через эти стены, нужно лишиться связи с этим миром, где каждый - убийца. Убийства притупляют чувство удовольствия, как и наркотики, как и все подсластители жизни. Мне было нужно дыхание чистой воды, вкус ее, чтобы она обволокла мое тело, воды, что была бы прозрачнее стекол.

Даже Бред, этот Бред, что лежал поваленным деревом недалеко от меня не вызывал у меня прежних чувств: смеси сожаления и ненависти, мне все это показалось прожитым и почти забытым, не стоящим моего внимания.

Я порылся в своих карманах и нашел там помятую пачку сигарет, закурил.

Быть может, моя последняя затяжка, потом поймал взгляд Наги. Этим жестом он пытался мне что-то передать, но я был настолько отвлечен, словно во время медитации. Что так и не понял, что он имел в виду.

У закрытых окон появился вертолет, и юный Такатори тут же вооружился, на мое удивление, вполне сносной пушкой. Да, он явно уже не был Вайс, он был Такатори, и выстрелил в Асами, но не попал. Я всегда знал, что это случится, что их идеалы - это просто иллюзия. Иллюзия, которую самый младший из них раскусил первым.

Асами тоже выстрелил, я сидел тихо, не шелохнувшись.

А когда, наконец, все внимание оказалось прикованным ко мне, я медленно поднялся, не отпуская от себя ноутбук, словно это была часть меня, вцепившись в него пальцами, и подошел к большому окну, вид которого выходил на пустые улицы.

Наги знал, что я на это способен. Что это мое хобби – прыгать из окон и в окна. Потому что я могу. Асами, из брови которого текла кровь, тоже знал и наставил на меня оружие. Его глаз часто-часто моргал, в него снова и снова попадала вязкая жидкость с кровяными тельцами, наверно, это мешало видеть.

- Что ж, Шульдих, ты думаешь, у тебя как у кошки девять жизней, именно поэтому ты такой сумасбродный?

Я пожал плечами – никогда не сравнивал себя с кошкой, но ответить решил все же красиво.

- Все может быть.

- Какая это по счету жизнь?

Спросил он у меня серьезно, будто я уже был на Страшном Суде (ха-ха), ну что я обязан ему отвечать? Страха не было, была легкая игривость, словно это не я был на мушке, а наоборот, я был сверху и всех имел. Или же мне было уже все равно. Честно говоря, вряд ли я думал о том, что тогда происходило.

Я закатил глаза, считая.

- Ну, смотри... Ты же не думаешь, что Шульдихом меня назвали при рождении, так что, пожалуй, третья.

Когда началась моя вторая жизнь? С первого убийства, как ни странно. Касаемо убийств есть вообще много теорий.

- И последняя, - уверено заявил он.

Страха не было по двум причинам: я не верил, что умру, и верил в то, что по ту сторону встречу Кроуфорда. Именно поэтому мне было плевать, выстрелит он или нет. Я принял решение и я не отступлю.

Поэтому я улыбнулся. Не знаю, на что эта улыбка была похожа. На безумие или на уверенность, думаю, все же первое. Но меня это уже не волновало. В груди вдруг поднялась волна ненависти к ним всем, их мелочности.

Я проник в мозг Асами, это далось на удивление легко, я даже не был уверен, что хотел этого. Потом я понял, что это не я проник в его мозг, а он в мой. Окружающий мир пропал, оставив перед глазами воронку. Да, я был сильным телепатом и, безусловно, сильнее его, но против меня играло мое настоящее состояние, впрочем, я быстро понял, что Асами потерялся в моих мыслях, словно нырнул в болото и застрял в трясине, неспособный сдвинуться ни вправо, ни влево. Я вызвал еще большую сумятицу в своих мыслях, потянувшись к разумам команды Вайсс, нахлынула буря эмоций. Они, оказывается, ждали вертолет, и, вообще, у Фудзимии были планы на вечер, о которых он сожалел, точнее о том, что их пришлось отменить, Такатори думал о дальнейшем развитии событий, его разум был на удивление холодным, он даже умудрился между делом послать меня, впрочем, не так уж далеко он меня послал, мыслей Кена я на всякий случай касаться не стал, а в голове Кудо была трансцендентальная пустота, пользы от него не было никакой. Вдоволь насладившись хаосом, я поймал Асами, убедившись в том, что он точно увяз, на этот раз я сделал самостоятельное усилие, чтобы проникнуть в его мысли, убрав поверхностный слой, я немного поковырялся, попалось несколько отвлекающих незначительных воспоминаний, мне пришлось вспомнить о ноутбуке, чтобы вызвать ассоциативный ряд у Асами.

Он действительно верил в регенерацию, но все было не так-то просто. Для регенерации необходима была пересадка мозгового вещества или чего-то подобного. Дело было в том, что донор должен был обладать кучей полезных функций и одно из них телепатия. Кажется, я подходил в этом качестве идеально. Телепатия, потому что пересаживалось нечто, способное восстановить паранормальные способности, и это должно быть способно контактировать с чужим разумом, конечно, эта ткань была у телепатов, чем лучше телепат, тем больше шансов, при этом я подходил для этих целей больше, чем Асами, поскольку мои клетки были максимально эластичны, способны приспособиться к новой среде, не нанося ей и себе вред. Я с гордостью подумал о том, какие у меня замечательные клетки, что хоть всю жизнь донорствуй, плавая в теоретических выкладках о регенерации мозга паранормов, но усилием воли Асами перекинул меня в другие воспоминания. Я увидел того мальчика, которого совсем недавно убил собственными руками. Он был жив и лежал на больничной койке, сначала я оторопел, потом я увидел то место, где оставил его, и две пары рук, разрывающих могилу, потом свой образ в камере наблюдения, как я печатаю в кафе.

«У них все схвачено? Асами молодец», - подумал я.

Потом мальчика мыли и откачивали. Но глаза он так и не открыл. Значит, я дважды не убийца и у меня есть два полутрупа.

Ай-ай-ай, мне это напомнило мой давний сон про то, как я увидел будущее в голове Бреда, после чего он мне строго-настрого запретил являться в его голове, в том видении не было ничего особенного, только пара перестрелок с незнакомыми мне людьми, да крушение здания, ничего поражающего воображение или интригующего. Зато именно тогда я, наконец, понял, что представляет собой дар пророка.

Это не видение возможностей, это ретроспектива времени, воспоминания о будущем. Было, да и по настоящее время есть несколько теорий предсказателей, большинство считает, что это угадывание, но я с тех пор стал придерживаться мнения, что это воспоминания. Время, оно не идет в перед, где-то не в нашей вселенной время существует в запутанном клубке, у которого нет понятия движения вперед или назад или точки отсчета, оно просто хаотично прыгает из мига в миг, одновременно оказываясь то тут, то там, так и сознание пророков частично погружено в это псевдопространство. В нашей вселенной, упорядоченной силой тяготения, мы живем по порядку, там же нет различий между прошлым и будущем, оно все записано как на дискету по мигам, именно эти миги отлавливают пророки. Поэтому ничего нельзя отменить, ничего нельзя волевым усилием создать, если этого нет там, в той записи, если этот миг не прыгает в том клубке. Тогда я стал проще относиться к своим поступкам и чужим, волею судьбы я только так и не стал убийцей Бреда, хотя очень к этому стремился.

Потом я решил, что я все же хочу, чтобы Бред. Да и тот парень жил.

- Да, именно так, Ниравана-сан, – поймал я мысль Асами.

Я подумал, что неужели это он меня натолкнул на эту мысль.

«Чтобы спасти его, нам надо отдать ноутбук. Без этой технологии мы ничего не сможем сделать, Такатори уже владеет ей, но он не будет спасать того мальчишку.»

Я задумался и почувствовал в своих руках ноутбук.

Нет, что-то здесь было не так.

Совсем не так.

Такатори при всем при том, хороший мальчик.

И в самом деле, его отличие было в том, что бессмысленных жертв он старался не оставлять, хотя его смыслы далеко не всем понятны.

Я проникнул в желания Асами, он сопротивлялся, но отчего-то я оказался сильнее. Может быть, потому что крепко сжимал в руках нужную им всем вещь.

Власть, власть, власть.

Как это все глупо.

Если говорить относительно, то даже пусто.

И в этот момент я подумал, что все это такая бессмысленная мышиная возня. Нет, не подумайте, что я преуменьшаю значимость судеб мира и распределения власти на планете (цивилизованной ее части). Но все же. Не имело бы большой смысл бороться вот так вот за бессмертие или там, вечное счастье, возможность попасть на небеса и стать святым. Разве не это высшие ценности человечества, на которые стоит поставить жизнь на кон? Нет, реальнее те мимолетные данные информации, крупицы кирпичиков иллюзии власти, власть. Что есть власть? Власть, управление – это не более чем игра по правилам, пусть и сложным правилам, причем, которые устанавливаешь не ты, а кто-то другой и этого "другого" тебе не перепрыгнуть, потому что он сильнее и больше, и богаче, и круче, это потому что этот кто-то не может быть твоим соперником и этого кого-то тебе не достигнуть, даже если ты соберешь всю информацию, даже если ты станешь правителем всего мира. Со смертью тебе не справиться, так зачем все это? Чтобы на иллюзорный миг достигнуть пика счастья? Угробить свою жизнь на это или же лучше, как Кроуфорд в моем сне, сесть под священное дерево и заняться медитацией? Так легче достигнуть вершины блаженства. Но все это кипиш – все эти стремления в умах окружающих меня людей, честолюбие, жадность, любострастие, снобизм, высокомерие, агрессивность, желание возвысить себя и только себя. Но это не возвышение, это только унижение. Вот что я тогда подумал.

И выкинул ноутбук за окно. А последней мыслью было, что нет смысла жить в этом мире, когда в нем нет Кроуфорда, нет Шварц, нет того, против чего я боролся и победил. Я дошел до высшей точки и проиграл, проиграл именно потому, что достиг ее, и подниматься мне было дальше некуда, поэтому я упал. В окно - следом.

На лоб мне легла холодная рука.

_**Эпилог.**_

_Нирвана _означает не больше и не меньше, как «нет больше безумия»!).

Густав Майринк

Комната, в которой я открыл глаза напоминала морг. Только там была всего одна кровать, оборудованная кучей разных приспособлений. Голова гудела, через нее будто проходил электрический ток: через виски и макушку, по продолговатому мозгу дальше в тело, до кончиков пальцев рук и ног, потом обратно.

Сердце стучало ровно, медленно. Сначала я прислушался к его биению, затем понял, что я вообще жив. Пошевелил пальцами рук и ног. Кроме головы ничего не болело. Я поднял руки. Понял, что могу и встать.

К голове были прилеплены какие-то штуки. К рукам тоже, я все отклеил и поднялся. На теле была белая рубашка и мягкие спортивные штаны, на полу стояли ботинки. Я сунул в них ноги. Боясь потерять координацию, встал. Но несмотря на мою неуверенность, тело наполняла легкость.

- Он проснулся, - вдруг раздалось чье-то громкое у меня в голове.

Вошел Кроуфорд, за ним следом совсем еще мальчик, но уже полноценный боец Розенкройц - Наги Наоэ.

Я поморщился - от него исходило какое-то страшное неудовольствие.

- Ну как тебе? – неожиданно поинтересовался Кроуфорд.

- Нормально.

- Хорошо. Тогда завтра в девять жду полного отчета.

- А…

- И не вздумай искажать события. Мы все сможем проверить.

- Собы…- хотел было я уточнить, потому как не мог сообразить, о чем речь. Но сам себя оборвал, потому что в голове, подобно воспоминаниям, начали возникать странные образы, – я пойду к себе.

Кроуфорд кивнул головой и повернулся к Наги. Тот выглядел да и в самом деле был хмурым.

В голове была настоящая сумятица из неясных образов моего якобы прошлого, то ли будущего, потом я вспомнил, что моя комната в другом корпусе, и пошел к переходу, стараясь разложить в голове все по полочкам, совершенно не замечая того, что происходит вокруг меня.

Когда я оказался в комнате, я тут же сел за стол и попробовал начать писать отчет, включив компьютер. Вообще они были мало у кого, но мне выбил его мой наставник, сказав, что мне пригодится его знание, в чем я сильно сомневался. Экран был единственным источником света в комнате.

С чего начать, я не знал, но стоило мне замереть на месте, как образы заполонили мою голову. Я даже не сразу заметил, как в комнату вошел Кроуфорд. И почему этот засранец мог себе все позволить? Только потому что я претендовал на место в его команде? Проверки, проверки, проверки… вдумавшись в то, что пишу, я решил, что ни в коем случает не пройду. Я закрыл глаза и постарался заставить себя расслабиться. Откинул голову назад, так и чувствуя пристальный взгляд Кроуфорда на себе, волосы скользнули по шее. Они были рыжими. Это радовало.

Ну а потом я отъехал на стуле от компьютера, как от самой ненавистной в мире вещи. Да ведь и правда, после того как неотрывно просидишь, печатая самый большой в своей недолгой жизни отчет.

Я вздохнул, поднялся, провел ладонями по лицу, массируя уставшие от мерцающего экрана глаза.

- Кроуфорд, иногда ты поистине заслуживаешь смерти. Мучительной смерти... – стоило мне назвать его имя вслух, как он тут же всплыл, то есть появился.

- Я вижу, ты закончил.

Я кивнул.

Черт возьми, пожалуй, я действительно не боялся смерти, раз написал там ВСЕ.

Я отвел глаза, но искоса подглядывал за ним.

Нет, мне точно не удастся понять, что он думает обо мне во время чтения.

Меня охватило чувство обреченности. Я неудачник, настоящий неудачник, именно поэтому мои собственные фантазии увенчались моей же смертью. Почему я не смог приврать? Почему я печатал так, будто сам Кроуфорд со своим извечным педантизмом заставлял меня это делать.

Я зажмурился. Кроуфорд сидел неподвижно у монитора. Только иногда моргал. В тишине только шумел кулер. Я мог выйти из комнаты, пока он читал, но я не смел. Он все читал-читал-читал-читал... и никак не выдавал своего отношения к тексту, в какой-то момент я и сам не заметил, как опустился на пол в противоположном конце комнаты, прислонился к стене, и возможно, даже задремал – еще бы, столько времени напряженно работать.

Разбудил меня его взгляд.

- Я не прошел, да?

Я приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него. Будто если я услышу отказ, глядя на него только им, не будет так страшно.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся. По спине пробежал холодок.

- Сегодня отдохни, ты не спал всю ночь. А завтра поднимаешься в шесть. В полседьмого чтобы был у меня.

Я вздрогнул, на часах был одиннадцатый час. Оказывается, я не пришел к девяти. Светало поздно, я даже не заметил, что опоздал, а потом меня осенила мысль: я прошел. Он не сказал мне убираться, не показываться на глаза. Я… прошел?

Я закрыл глаза.

- И пожалуйста, с сегодняшнего дня не приближайся и близко к моим мыслям и тем более к моим видениям о будущем.

- Да, сэр, - лениво ответил я.

Я действительно засыпал, прямо сидя. Послышался хлопок двери.

Неужели я когда-то проникал в его видения. Я даже не знал. Хотя то безумие, что вызвала их странная машина, оно было о будущем. То, что в моем отчете, неужели я и правда извлек это из видений Крофорда? Кроуфорд предсказал свою и мою смерть?

Не может быть. Я снова вспомнил это долгое видение.

- Кроуфорд, ты пробуждаешь во мне все самое темное, – прошептал я одними губами уже засыпая.

_Я подхожу к нему вплотную и цепляюсь за извечный темно-коричневый с оттенком серой плесени галстук. _

_- Шульдих, у тебя нет самого темного… ты сам одна сплошная тьма…_

_Я якобы поправляю узел, все сильнее затягивая его на шее Бредли, тот ничем не выдает, что замечает мои манипуляции._

_- Что, разве совсем нет? Нет, Кроуфорд, ты плохо меня знаешь... И знаешь еще что? Я тебя могу вот так вот просто убить. Секунда – и ты мертв. Ты такой наивный, так веришь своему дару…_

_Я натягиваю галстук так, чтобы удушье было уже чувствительным. _

_- Шульдих, - он говорит это совсем не испуганно, нет. Не предостерегающе. Просто называет мое имя, уставший от моих проказ родитель. _

_- Я быстрее мысли, Кроуфорд, ты знаешь, что быстрее._

_- Ты этого не сделаешь._

_Усмехаюсь._

_- Почему?_

_Вместо ответа он прижимается губами к моим губам. А дальше – все как в том странном сне. Наяву мне не хватало прикосновений к его телу. _

**Конец. **


End file.
